Soul Mark
by iamawriterwithadream
Summary: Bilbo Baggins accepted two things. One, he accepted that he will never go on a adventure like his mother did and has gained a respectable reputation. Two, he accepted the fact that he may wake up alone and eat alone and smoke alone for the rest of his life. He was content with those thoughts in mind. Then, of course, wizards, Dwarves, and Elves just had to come into his life.
1. Introduction

Bilbo Baggins life was calm, quite, and adventure less. And maybe, just maybe, a bit sad and lonely though of course he would never admit that to anyone especially his uncanny, married relatives. However, that all changed when an old wizard, whom he honestly thought was just a fireworks handler, came towards him one peaceful morning and kept talking about adventures and how Bilbo was a Took and should act like one.

Then if that weren't enough, Dwarves came in his home, uninvited, he might add and ransacked his kitchen and manhandled his kitchenware. His mother's plates! Oh, the blasphemy. But all is well because it seems Bilbo Baggins is more of a Took than he originally thought because for months now did he find himself in the company of these Dwarves in, dare he say it, an adventure. He knew, of course, from the stories his mother told him that adventures were not easy or it wouldn't be an adventure at all but he honestly did not expect The Company to be captured by the elves of the Woodland Realm (Orcs he expected but not elves.)

And he surely did not expect the Soul Mark, signifying his beloved half to be near, to burn in a most painful way as he entered the magnificent palace of Mirkwood.

Oh, bother.

Ever since the death of his beloved half, Thranduil, Elvin King, has been nothing but cold and some might say even heartless but no one blames him for the death of a beloved is never easy and others say it is the cause of death for an Elf. Obligation to his people and the love he has for his son, however, kept him from succumbing to the darkness of despair.

Though happiness and joy comes in only during fleeting moments in his life. He has accepted this to be a fact long ago. But then again, all things natural will never have a place among Dwarves for no sooner did thirteen Dwarves enter his realm did he feel a burning in his chest. His Soul Mark had been a cold reminder of a love he could not save but now it seems he has another chance and this time he will not fail. Even if he has to lock this small, adorable Hobbit in his chambers if he has to.

Hm. A grand idea if he does say so himself.


	2. Chapter One

Bilbo Baggins was panicking.

Not the first time it has happened in this grand adventure with the Dwarves but still unwelcome.

He was panicking because here he was trying to keep up with the pace of the Elves that has undoubtedly captured his friends and were now leading them up to the place his maps call Greenwood.

Though it's Mirkwood now.

Bilbo almost winced at the sound of a breaking twig as his overly sized feet crunched its wooden body to the ground. He almost thought someone might hear him but it seems the sound of the Dwarves yelling curses at their captors worked on his favor.

Thank the Gods luck was on his side.

Bilbo managed to stay at a safe distance behind the Elvin Rangers but would still be able to run to them if trouble arises. He let out a breath of relief, soft and quiet, as the group of Elves led them out of the infested forest. No matter how dire the situation is Bilbo will choose the Elves of Mirkwood over the infested forest any day.

Bilbo thought that everything was going to be alright as they neared the grand doors of the palace. He felt his heart take a leap, however, when one of their captors stopped a few inches away from the door. His long, blond hair was placed behind his back while light blue eyes (bluer than the sea, Bilbo thought) looked at him or the space he stood on for Bilbo was sure the Elf cannot see him because of the ring. The Elf had this look of focus and scrutiny like he was trying to unlock a mystery that baffled him and Bilbo almost thought he really was looking at him.

But the Elf's gaze softened just a bit and turned back around. Bilbo, heart pounding, entered the palace made of smooth stone just as the doors closed behind him with a strong bang.

Yet as soon as Bilbo's Hobbit feet touched the palace ground he felt a hot sting on his chest; he almost gasped if it weren't for the many guards that roam the palace floors. He did, however, lay his hand on his chest and realized quite suddenly that it was his Soul Mark.

The mark that has kept quiet throughout his fifty years of existence in Middle Earth.

Bilbo clutched his dirty old vest and looked hopelessly at the Company who continued their way inside the palace with the Elves pushing them forward. The sting was hurting him and the effects of the ring was finally making itself known

'I need to find a safe place to hide' Bilbo thought as he realized he cannot continue going after the Dwarves lest he might bump into one of the guards by mistake because of the dizziness now attacking his mind. He made his way around the palaces interior. Sometimes stopping when he felt his legs give out beneath him.

During one of his stops to rest a guard almost came near physical proximity with him as he sat on the side of a dimly lit hallway. Bilbo prayed to every being he knew that the Lady Luck may spare him one last time. As the guard, continued on with his patrol Bilbo forced himself to the wooden door he's been eyeing for a while.

It blended in easily enough that he almost mistook it as nothing more until he saw the small, thin black gap. It seems someone forgot the close it.

Bilbo looked at all his sides and wielded his ears to listen to any small sound to see if someone would be using this hallway anytime soon. After a few minutes of silence, Bilbo slowly opened the door and breathed in a sigh of relief at the now dimly-lit closet room full of cleaning supplies. 'It seems even Elves need to clean after themselves once in a while.' Bilbo sat down with that entertaining thought in mind and with a sigh of relief he took off the ring. Not the first time did he felt drained after using its power for more than a few minutes but this is the first time he has ever felt drained like this and worse yet the stinging of his Soul Mark was still quite there. Bilbo safely tucked the ring in his pocket and looked to see if the closet door had any lock. Seeing there was none, Bilbo gave the last of his strength to make a small barricade using cleaning supplies.

Now that he could relax for a few moments Bilbo thought of two major issues at hand.

One: he needed to find the Company and get them out of here. Easier said than done. That task will no doubt introduce more problems than Bilbo would like to admit though his mental state was too tired to divulge on that.

Second and probably a bit more problematic because of its sheer mystery to him is his Soul Mark. For fifty years, his Soul Mark has stayed quiet and content on the skin of his chest. Never has it burnt and never this badly. Bilbo huffed out air as he again clutched his vest where he knew the mark was.

He, of course, knew what the Soul Mark is and its significance on beings such as he.

Bilbo closed his eyes and titled his head back to rest it on the wall as he remembered the lessons of his youth.

" _Now listen here, Bilbo. Today I'm going to tell you the story of Soul Marks and how they came to be." A young Bilbo blinked up at his mother as he sat on the floor of their home in the Shire. "Soul Mark? Do you eat that, mother?" Belladona Baggins nee Took resisted the urge to smile at such an innocent remark coming from her only son. It reminded her of her own experience with her own mother when she sat her down to talk about Soul Marks._

 _Bilbo, on the other hand, was waiting as patiently as any Hobbit child his age would but alas his mother's growing silence made him think that this Soul Mark must be food thus allowing his line of thought to move on to afternoon tea later._

 _Bella cleared her head of the sudden memories of childhood to return to the matter at hand. She knew that look of serious thoughtfulness (that only Hobbits love for food can cause) on Bilbo's face and the Hobbit woman put her hand on top of his unruly curls to get him out of that no doubt food filled mind. "No, Bilbo. Soul Marks are not food."_

 _The disappointed look on his son's face made her laugh a little. That only brought a scowl on the young Hobbit's face._

" _It's better than food, young Hobbit." Bilbo's ears twitched with interest at the words that flew at him. He regarded his mother with a serious look to see if she was saying the truth before taking on a confused expression. "What could be better than food, mother?" Surely if there was something better than food Bilbo would know about it._

 _Nothing is better than food after all. Well, maybe smoking on pipes but he was far too young for that. And there also was…_

 _Bilbo's face lit up when he remembered one other thing better than food and smoking pipes._

" _Is it an adventure, mother? Is that what a Soul Mark is? Another one of your adventures?" Bella's face softened at the excitement that was clearly on her son's face matched with almost sparkling brown eyes. "You could say that." She caressed the soft locks of hair on her boy's head as he begged her to tell him._

" _Settle down now, Bilbo. I'll tell you." Belladona did not need to tell Bilbo twice for she already had his out most undivided attention._

" _Bilbo, the world we now live in was not always the way it was. When the world was first created, it wasn't as happy as it is today. Though Men, Elves, Dwarves, and other beings such as you and I lived in harmony there was always a sense of loneliness and pain that nothing they do would make it go away."_

" _Not even when they eat a lot of food and smoke a lot of weed?" Bella resisted the urge to laugh again as her son looked at her with such a serious expression that did not go well with his question. "No, son. Not even that." Bilbo had a sad look in his eyes and Bella felt her heart warm at knowing her son was sad for those beings of the past._

" _Because even the most delicious of food will seem tasteless when you eat alone. The beings were not happy nor content because they always felt like they were missing something." A soft and cool breeze entered through the windows of Bag End and ruffled the pearly white curtains but mother and son paid it no mind._

" _Valar, the supposed Guardian of our realm saw the sadness and pain the beings of Middle Earth was suffering. So, with his pride long gone, he begged Eru, God of Creation and the Holy Ones, Ainur to give them something, anything, to sate their pain. Eru agreed to do the desires of Valar and thought for a moment before looking at the Ainur. The Ainur with no words exchanged set out one night into our realms and released a sound so sweet that Valar himself felt like floating."_

 _Bella started humming a soft tune that she always sings to Bilbo every night before going to bed and like instinct Bilbo closed his eyes as a wave of calm and joy settled inside him. Bella continued to hum more for she couldn't help but watch her sons contended face._

" _And then one morning-"Bilbo opened his eyes and a sort of haze look filled his face. "-the beings of Middle Earth were surprised when they saw on their chests, right where the heart was, a small, light mark the shape of a half, disfigured circle. At first they were confused as to what this gift of the God was but as time went by they found out." Bilbo leaned towards his mother, his heart hammering a bit in his chest as the mystery of this mark circled around his imaginative mind. "What is it, mother?"_

 _Bella leaned in as well, her mouth just a few inches away from Bilbo's ear so she could whisper it to him. Like a secret that may very well change his life. "They found love, Bilbo." Bilbo blinked as his mother leaned back with a smile and somewhat flushed cheeks. "Love? I thought they were given amazing powers or, or strengths!" Bella did laugh at that as she took in the once again disappointed look on her son's face._

" _Love is a kind of strength, Bilbo." "Still not food, though." Bella snickered and shook her head at her son's mumbling of food._

" _Do you know how they knew it was love?" Bilbo snapped his attention back to his curly-haired mother and shook his head, his curls bouncing with the action. "When the person they will spend the rest of their life with is near the mark will awaken. Some say it was stinging them while others say it was a throbbing in their chests but one thing is clear. It will not stop until the mark is sure it's beloved half will forever stay by their person's side."_

" _So, it's like a sign?" Bella nodded and felt a bit pride knowing Bilbo thought of something today other than food._

" _Yes. It's a sign for you and your special person. They say that's why it's only half done because your beloved will have the other half that will complete it and because of that they call it Soul Mark."_

" _Do you and papa have marks?" Bella nodded and unconsciously touched her own soul mark. Bilbo followed the movement with his eyes and stared. He knew he had his own mark but he thought that it was nothing more than something that was part of his skin like the hair on his head. He didn't know it was special._

" _Then one day, I'll also have someone like you have papa." Bella smiled and felt a sort-of clench in her chest as her son seriously contemplated the information in his mind. "That's right, Bilbo. Someday you'll have someone special to spend time with. Eat food with and smoke pipe with." Bella combined two of the most favorite past times of Hobbits knowing his son would be quite pleased with that._

 _She was right. Bilbo grinned from ear to ear but not only because of her words._

" _You forgot, mother. Have adventures with too!"_

 _The clench in Bella's chest tightened all the more and she could not help but take her small child in her arms and hold him close. Whispering to him, "That's right. Lots and lots of adventures."_

Bilbo opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling of the small closet; his eyes having long adjusted to the darkness of the room.

He was a child back then and the thought of someone sharing his soon-to-be adventures was a thrill since the Hobbits of the Shire shrank back from even hearing the word. It only entailed him all the more when his parents unfortunately left him on his own to move on to the other world.

He was alone. He woke up alone. Went on with his daily businesses alone and ate alone. And like his mother said, during the first months, even years the food did not taste any good to him. His relatives did not say anything for fear of being rude but Bilbo was not blind to the looks of pity they sent him, especially during times of celebration when one of his cousin's found their beloved half.

It was painful of course.

But there was a time where Bilbo was hopeful.

Every night before going to bed he would trace the light mark on his chest. He would run his forefinger over the jagged lines, down to the middle where the cut was made. He traced it so many times now that no doubt he would have kept it to memory.

He was hopeful back then but hope can only last for so long before one gets tired of wishing and dreaming for something that may not come true.

So, he stopped.

He resided himself to the thought of living as a bachelor forever and it allowed his mind to make up this sort of content bubble for him. This protection from hoping for his beloved half ever again.

And this bubble that has long since kept painful experiences at bay now seems to have popped.

All because his Soul Mark chooses now of all times to make itself known.

Bilbo let out a sigh as the burning seemed to have calmed down a bit but did not stop entirely. Bilbo might have been imagining it for he was still dizzy but his mark almost felt desperate. Pleading even. The Hobbit put his mind to work as to what he was going to do. He knew what his mark wanted, _needed_ even and a part of him, the part where his been alone far too long, screamed at him to find his beloved so they could get along and live the way they should live. Together.

But he had a commitment to the Dwarves. His friends, who in the most unlikely terms, became his makeshift family. He cannot abandon them just because of his own selfish desires. Bilbo winced when his mark burnt painfully for a few moments before settling down. 'That's right. I can't abandon them. I have to help them. Save them.'

The mark burnt once more and Bilbo was sure it was reacting to his decision to help his friends and not find his beloved.

Bilbo felt the pain of course but who was he kidding? He couldn't find his beloved even if he wanted to.

He was not stupid. The mark didn't act this way during the beginning of the quest and only when he stepped foot inside this Elvin palace did it come alive. So, Bilbo could only conclude that his beloved was an Elf. No wonder it took so long to find him or her.

Well, how his mother would react to that realization.

And even if he decided to find his beloved he couldn't just walk up to every Elf he saw and ask if they have felt a burning in their chests. How preposterous! And he couldn't use the magic ring just to see their reactions. It will take far too long and too much energy.

He couldn't waste time. Durin Day was fast approaching.

So, with closed eyes a plan was set on his mind

He would rest and rejuvenate (as much as the burning sensation would allow him) and when he's well enough to take the ring again he will search for his friends and all fourteen of them will get out of here.

That's right. Fourteen.

Just fourteen.

Thranduil was angry.

No. Not angry. Annoyed more like.

He was annoyed because a company of Dwarves has caused nothing but trouble for the Elvin King. Of course, the Elves would raise their eyebrows at that implication for the Dwarves were locked inside their cells and have done nothing but scream nonsense and curses. But other than the typical Dwarf behavior (which is quite rude Elves thought), they have done nothing wrong.

Thranduil knew something different, of course.

Because ever since those pesky Dwarves came into his palace he has felt nothing but a burning sensation in his chest which has been nonexistent ever since… well, ever since his wife fell in battle.

It _should_ be nonexistent.

And yet one afternoon, while he was idly sitting on his throne bored out of his mind, he the felt the first of many throbbing sensations in his chest. His eyes widened and his hand took a hold of his chest in a pale-tightening grip. Not caring at all whether the silky fabric of his robes would be damaged. The Elvin King was glad that the guards in charge to watch his throne room were busy preparing for the feast that will happen tomorrow night for he cannot imagine the looks of surprise on their faces if they saw their usual aloof King in pain.

But that is not the issue at hand. Thranduil stood with the grace of a king of decades and deliberated with himself, something which he has never done in so long now. When faced with issues in his kingdom or worse, issues with his son and his growing fondness with the new Captain of the Guard, he always had the wisdom of the ages. It allowed him to not even blink in the face of adversity.

This, however, will take more than the wisdom of the ages for this concerns the matters of the heart. And not just any small, short term fondness (which he is sure his son has for Tauriel.) but a lasting love that the Ainur have chosen for him.

A second love.

Thranduil would have laughed hysterically if it weren't for the pain in his chest.

Oh, how he thought that his days on Middle Earth will be of days of loneliness and grief. For a long time now, he has accepted that his Fate was not kind and that the only thing he must put effort on is his kingdom and his son. Nothing more. Nothing less.

That has been his routine. His life. But now it seems the Gods have other plans for him.

Plans which he will not allow to slip by his grasp a second time.

But the question is, who on Middle Earth would have entered his palace _now_ that caused this?

After all, if it were an Elf in Mirkwood than he would have felt this sensation a long time ago and he would have done all that must be done for them to be together. Instead, centuries later here it is. Thranduil decided that he would check the palace himself to see if there were any new guests for there were no guards to assist him and answer his question.

Just as Thranduil made up his mind, however, his ears picked up the lightest sound of footsteps nearing his throne room.

The King turned and was greeted with the sight of his son, worry etched on his face, and Tauriel looking pained. The King raised an eyebrow at that. "Is something wrong, father?" Thandruil fixed his gaze upon Legolas and followed his eyes to the hand that was still clutching his chest. He hurriedly took it off and erased his face of all emotions. "Nothing is wrong, Legolas. Nothing at all."

His son, ever doubtful and perceptive, raised an eyebrow indicating his disbelief.

Thranduil, with his robes flowing beside him, went back to his throne. The burning sensation getting stronger with every step back. "What brings the two of you here?" If Thranduil remembered correctly the two of them were out in the sick woods.

"We've brought prisoners, my Lord." Thranduil felt the burn on his chest become a bearable throb at Tauriel's words. "Prisoners?" Thranduil could not resist the tone of slight glee to accompany his words and Legolas continued to look at him with worry and suspicion while Tauriel beneath the face of slight pain wore also a look of confusion at the emotion the usual stoic king was showing.

Thranduil internally scolded himself for letting a moment of weakness show.

'It seems being near my beloved is already affecting me too much.' Thranduil's thoughts were stopped however when Tauriel continued the story of how their prisoners came by them. "We found them in the sick woods, my King. They were battling the spiders." The Elvin King narrowed his eyes at knowing those dreaded creatures have made another appearance in his kingdom and hurt his beloved no less!

"Are they unharmed?"

"A few minors wounds caught our attention but nothing life threatening." Thranduil nodded stiffly. His mark increasing its magnitude of heat and sting at hearing his beloved's condition. The Elf King hid it well however. "Then I must see them. Bring them to me." Yes, the sooner he sees his beloved, the sooner his mark will stop and the sooner they will be happy.

Happy. He never thought he'll say that word again.

Tauriel opened her mouth; wanting to say something but seemed to think better of it when a pain expression replaced it. It made Thranduil think if she got hit by one of those creatures "Well?" Legolas stepped forward as stiff as the woods in their realm with an expression that Thranduil realized as hate.

"They are Dwarves, my King. A company of Dwarves." The spiting remark that came out of his son's lips made the Elvin King almost shudder in disgust.

Dwarves. By the Valar, Dwarves!

He almost felt a headache slither its way to his mind. But the image of him and a filthy Dwarf was enough to keep him on his toes. He will not allow himself to be with a Dwarf. He almost growled in frustration and anger. "There's more, my King." More? What on Middle Earth could that be? Thranduil raised his eyebrow to indicate his son continue on and spare him the dramatic silence.

"The thirteen Dwarves are led by none other than Thorin Oakenshield."

Surprise and a hint of dread replaced the disgusted feeling in his stomach. Dwarves in his kingdom being led by Thorin Oakenshield, son of Thrain, son of Thror. No doubt they came out of the dark places of the kingdom of Men to do one thing.

No. To _claim_ one thing.

"I see." Legolas looked at the thoughtful and grim expression on his father's face. 'They will bring nothing but misery.' The Prince thought. Shifting his gaze from his father to Tauriel who still had a slight expression of pain. His hate for the Dwarves only heightening. "Bring Thorin Oakenshield to me." Legolas nodded, already expecting his father's plans of interrogating the leader of the Dwarves.

Thranduil silently watched as the pair descended down to the cells and its current prisoners. Contemplating about this sudden change of events. Though Thranduil's mind was occupied by memories of a mountain of gold and the dragon within his aching chest reminded him that they are still more important issues at hand.

That was the day before today and the talk he had with the supposed King under the Mountain was enough to make Thranduil seething with rage. The continuous throbbing in his chest did nothing to help the matter and only made him irritable to everything.

At least the Elvin King knew that the heir of Durin was not his beloved else he might hang himself now.

After spending the entire night searching and searching his palace halls, he has not been any closer to finding his beloved. He even went far enough as to go to the cellars where the Dwarf prisoners were being held. He walked slowly through the paths of the cells, taking in the detail of every Dwarf he passed and after doing it twice he felt confident enough to say that none of those thirteen Dwarves were his second love.

It seems he has done _something_ right not to be suspected to that fate.

But the burning in his chest only seemed to be saddened at that thought for its dull throbbing seemed sentient and if Thranduil hasn't loved once already he might have thought he was going mad. But he knew the powers of the mark. It was in pain like he. It wanted to find its other half. And The Elvin King was certain that its other half was also in dire pain. So, with that in mind he ordered his guards and staff to report to him any suspicious events around his palace.

His mark, which began the minute these Dwarves arrived, had him concluding that it was one of them but seeing that none of the Dwarves looked anything near being affected by their marks (except one. But Thranduil might have been imagining for he did not look anywhere near happy to see him. Just kept throwing a small stone in the air.), Thranduil could only throw away his first conclusion. However, it still stands that his mark reacted when they arrived and he or she has not left ever since, signaling to Thranduil that his beloved _is_ inside his palace.

The only logical path to take is his son, who is nowhere near his level of expertise but is still quite good for his age, and his Captain of Guard, whom is also skilled in her own right, did not apprehend one other dwarf and this dwarf has managed to evade being caught in the forest _and_ in his palace.

Thranduil almost let out a chuckle.

He has never heard of a Dwarf being so light-footed and intelligent enough (or at least has enough common sense) to hide itself from Elvin warriors. Dwarves are not a cautious race, preferring to charge head on with only a plan of attacking enemies and facing them like a hungry animal. This Dwarf is not like the normal Dwarves that Thranduil has had unfortunate chances to meet. No, this one seems more like an Elf than a Dwarf.

It made the King wonder if this mysterious fourteenth member was even a Dwarf at all.

Thranduil scoffed at himself for even thinking about that. Dwarves only cared about their own race and paid no mind to other races around them. To think that a company of Dwarves even looked at a being from another race is laughable let alone let this being join them in their oh-so-important quest.

Then again, Dwarves are never light-footed.

"Guard." The guard situated near the entrance to his throne room straightened his armor-clad body as his king descended his throne.

"Call my son. Tell him we must speak at once."

"Yes, sire."

Thranduil always liked special things and it seems the holy ones are giving him a special one indeed.


	3. Chapter Two

The sun peeked through the small window of his temporary housing and Bilbo Baggins let out a small groan as its offending rays touched his closed eyelids. He tried to stretch and move as his conscious slowly woke up from its sleep like trance but it seems even the smallest of movements were too much for his injured self.

Bilbo looked at the small window of the supply closet and almost thought he was back in the Shire. Back home with his books and his armchair. The sun of Mirkwood seemed to call to him a sense of serenity that he has long forgotten since he stepped out of his door, waving the contract through the wind. Yet, it all came back to him as the stinging in his chest stirred from its slumber.

The lone Hobbit let out a shaky breath as he tried to stand on his two, large feet.

It was a miracle that Bilbo lasted through the night in the palace of Mirkwood. With his injuries from the spider attack coupled with fatigue, hunger and the discomfort of his mark, Bilbo was sure that he was going to collapse from exhaustion.

It was wise of him to rest again in another closet supply.

He honestly didn't think that Elves needed so many cleaning supplies since they weren't exactly a messy race like his companions. Nevertheless, he was glad.

Bilbo huffed in annoyance when his body refused to listen to its commands and he was forced to stay where he was. His muddy hands started massaging his stinging legs to try and get some feeling on them other than pain.

'I can't last like this' Bilbo thought just as his stomach growled in the rudest way. He can handle injuries and he can handle his pest and persistent mark but a starved stomach is the last straw for him. With all of his strength, Bilbo pushed himself away from the ground and latched on to one of the many hooks to keep himself steady.

After a brief period of arguing with his legs to move, his Hobbit feet finally made slow, baby steps to the door. The smooth wood scratching the dirt off his feet.

Bilbo took a deep breath as listened for a sound that may signal him of movement outside the closet space.

Last night, as Bilbo was wandering the halls of the palace in search for the Company, he noticed that guards were adding in number and the staff was more, how do you say this, cautious. Bilbo took note of this as the maid Elves were whispering amongst themselves. Saying something about the King's orders. Bilbo knew who King Thranduil of Mirkwood was, of course. From the stories the Dwarves told him he could only conclude that Thranduil was a cold and pitiless ruler. Unlike his ruling kin, Lord Elrond. Though he doubts those stories speak the entire truth for everyone knows of the hatred the Dwarves have for Elf folk.

Bilbo, in return for the cautiousness of the elves, took extra care in the paths he took and the rooms he peered into as to not get caught and did not even steal food when his nose smelt the delectable Elfish cuisine the cooks were creating in the kitchen. No small miracle.

When nothing but the silence of the halls greeted Bilbo's pointed ears, he grabbed hold of the ring inside his vest pocket. The effects were draining him more than usual but he has to stay firm for his friends and their quest. Taking deep breaths and hoping upon hope that his Soul Mark will not make an untimely assault on him, he slowly slid the gold ring on his finger.

He allowed himself a moment to observe the world the ring gave him; empty of color it was. There were times, during the use of the ring, did he think to himself that he was gone and that the world around him was nothing more than an illusion of the mind. His emotions like the adrenaline of a battle and the fear of death were the only things reminding him that he was still alive and breathing and that the ring was nothing more than a jewel with special powers.

Steeling his resolve to fill his belly and continue on with his task, he slowly pushed the door to the outside dangers beyond the small and neat closet. With only the ring on his finger and the constant, somewhat bearable, throbbing of his mark serving as his companions.

Bilbo walked the almost familiar hallways that made up the palace. The Hobbit had to double his efforts to be observant for the all the walls and all the floors seemed alike to his eyes else he might get lost and that will only take up time. Time he does not have. He almost wondered how the Elves could navigate their home like this.

'Memory no doubt' Bilbo thought as he made his towards the kitchen.

Rivendell has always had a special place in his heart because of his mother's stories. But Mirkwood does not disappoint in its splendor and glory. The carefully woven strands of wood that served as its poles, the carved stone paths and walls that were as smooth and gentle to the touch as any flower that bloomed in the Shire, and the magnificent indoor waterfall that just finishes the majesty which is the Woodland Realm. Books and maps do not give it justice, Bilbo thought as he entered the kitchen.

Even in the early morning it was bustling with life. Unlike the kind of energy in the Shire, however, which was all jumpy and too much awake for his taste, the kitchen of the Elves had a calm and lucid atmosphere. Quite serene too match the picture that only Elves could paint.

The Hobbit tore his eyes away from the delicious looking bread that had just finished its journey to perfection from the oven and focused on more simple yet less tasty food. The fruits on the table next to a she-elf cutting vegetables seemed like an ideal meal for an uninvited visitor like himself.

Now, how to get it without it vanishing from her eyes?

Bilbo tiptoed his way to the basket of fruit as the she-elf continued cutting the finely raised vegetables into thin strips. He stopped inches from her and with a small once of courage knocked loudly on the wooden counter. Loud enough for every eEf to stop what they were doing and look around.

"What was that?"

"Did you do that?"

"I was rinsing the vegetables."

Bilbo took advantage of their momentarily distracted state and seized two pieces of apple without even breathing for fear they might hear and walked as fast as he could out the entry way. He couldn't stop himself from also taking one piece of the finished bread on the way out though. Eventually, the elves all regained their wits and one Elf realized she was two apples short while another felt horror upon realizing one of the royal family's favorite raisin bread was gone.

"Another dwarf?" The disbelief in Legolas' voice almost made him smile for it was not normal for his son to fail in a task. "I pay no disrespect, father but we caught all the dwarves of Thorin Oakenshield's company. None has been left."

Thranduil stroked the ring that rested on his left forefinger. The white jewel was smooth, untainted, and almost held a soft glow of mystery to him. It reminded him of treasure that was stolen from him by the race that rested inside his palace cells

That very race that may or may not be his second beloved. "Father… you have been acting strange." Thranduil arched an elegant eyebrow at his son who seem to regret saying those words that have no doubt plagued him since announcing their Dwarven prisoners. "You added extra guards to the palace. You've all but ordered the staff to stay alert."

"Is it wrong for a king to advice his people of caution?"

"It is the duty of the king to look after his people and you have taught me this countless times." Legolas countered. "However, you did not raise me to follow anyone without question, especially if his orders lack certainty." Thranduil's gaze softened at the young Elf in front of him. If the Elven king ever falls in battle, he will fall knowing his kingdom will have a great leader to look up to once more.

Thranduil stood, towering over Legolas like an imposing foe yet the Prince stood firm and did not back down from his father's gaze.

"Do you doubt me, my son?" the question lacked any anger and cold politeness that Legolas expected. "No. I merely ask why?" Thranduil stepped down from his throne and almost lost his resolve to tell Legolas a lie as he stared at those baby blues he has sworn to protect. He knew his son would be happy for him, ecstatic and may even tease him and his newly found beloved. Yet until his sure that his beloved is safely in his arms and away from those Dwarves that came from the mountain will he tell the truth of his change.

"I want my people to feel safe in our palace walls, Legolas. The Dwarves have… unsettled me."

There is also the matter of what exactly is his love because surely Legolas will not act kindly to find out that his soon-to-be new family member is a Dwarf.

The Prince of Mirkwood seemed not to buy it and he wondered when did his son ever become so suspicious? Of him no less. It was not necessarily a lie; his answer. Thranduil was thankful a she-elf announced that their breakfast was ready and has already been served in the dining hall and was merely waiting for them. Thranduil nodded his thanks and walked passed his son with no more words to offer except for a small command of, "Come, Legolas."

Thranduil could feel his son's eyes boring on his robbed back as they ventured to the dining hall but he continued to walk without pause.

Elves bowed and guards stood firm as their King and Prince entered the floor that will take them to their destination but Thranduil paid them no mind. Instead focusing his attention to the food laid out on the table.

As he folded his silver silk robe to sit himself on the head of the table, his eyes sought out his favorite snack and felt surprise arouse in him. This has been happening far too much for his taste.

Legolas, who was sitting beside him followed his gaze and blinked at what he saw. Their favorite snack, Elven raisin bread that sat on the middle of the small space the food took was missing one piece. "Only three?" he asked a maid that was stationed beside him. The maid flushed in embarrassment and meekly nodded.

Thranduil raised an eyebrow and settled his hand on one of the chair's smooth arms. "Why?"

He wasn't angry. It was just bread and he was not that petty as to make a fuss. So, is Legolas. But the maids all know that he and his son always have two pieces of the raisin bread every breakfast and lunch. Now, that he thought about it this is the first time in millennia since they made this mistake.

"Did you run out of ingredients because of the feast of Starlight?"

"No, my Lord."

"Then what is it?" The maid seemed to be scared which Thranduil thought was unnecessary for he will treat her fairly if she just uttered her reasons.

"It just disappeared, my Lord." Her and the other Elves present almost cringed as the words escaped her mouth for they were sure it will bring nothing but anger towards them. Thranduil narrowed his eyes and the she-elf almost shrinked back at the scrutiny her King made her feel.

"Disappeared you say?" the elf nodded. "Two apples as well, my Lord." Was this a trick? Thranduil thought. His people did not have any reasons to trick him of course lest face his wrath. But food do not simply vanish into thin air like magic. Someone must have eaten it-

Realization dawn on Thranduil's face and made him push back his chair to stand. The movement surprising all the Elves in the dining hall.

"Father?" Thranduil paid Legolas no mind as he walked up to the she-elf with an almost painful glint in his eyes.

"Show me."


	4. Chapter Three

Bilbo walked carefully down the hallways, keeping his back near the walls for the paths were getting slimmer and slimmer. Yesterday, he spent hours looking for the Company in the northern part of the palace and left the southern part of the cellars unknown as fatigue settled in him. As he thought about it, however, prison cells were usually found on lower levels and he felt a tad bit idiotic that he not thought about it before.

He was almost glad that he swiped those apples and piece of bread from the cooks for the journey down was long and the paths small. He still felt guilt in his heart for the cooks still. For he knew the effort it takes to cook a meal worthy to be served in a home. Much less a royal home.

Bilbo stopped when he heard a small faint sound pierce through the air. He looked around and saw that the guards were still as a statue on their many posts. The Hobbit strained his ear for that sound as his Hobbit feet took him lower down the smooth path.

Then there it was again. A soft but at the same time almost gurgling sound. Bilbo Baggins knows that sound. He's sure of it. He willed himself to go faster while at the same time dodging guards and once he finished the small, winding path to the cellars he almost jumped for joy. For the sound he heard was the Dwarves snoring. Bilbo lightly shook his head as the snores attacked his pointy ears.

He never thought he'll find joy in hearing those sounds again.

Bilbo walked forward the cells of the Dwarves and smiled softly at each of their sleeping forms. He did frown, however, when he saw Kili's pained expression. The Hobbit scanned his body for any injuries that may have caused this yet found none.

Maybe something else is causing this?

But considering that Bilbo saw them wrapped in spider webs before all this he thought that they were in quite a good shape. Bilbo stopped as he reached the last cell that housed Thorin, the leader of this quest and this company. The Hobbit took in the disheveled state the heir of Durin was in and he was certain that Thorin has done nothing but think and contemplate on how they were going to get out of here. Leaving him worn and looking even a bit helpless.

'Don't worry, Thorin. I'll find a way' he left with those words of encouragement in mind as he continued on towards a light inside a somewhat small looking room with no doors. 'This must be the guard's room' Bilbo thought and he was right for an Elf guard was sitting on a wooden chair with his head thrown back. His eyes were closed and his breathing steady and Bilbo almost gawked at knowing an Elven guard was relaxing in his station. Or was he on break?

Bilbo took tentative steps towards the guard's informal figure and for the second time that day felt his heart leap for joy.

No, this guard was definitely not on break if the many keys on his belt were any indication. Bilbo is not the betting kind but he will bet everything he has that those were the keys to the prison cells. My, how the Dwarves were rubbing off on him. The Hobbit of the Shire was oh so tempted to take those small, metal objects trapped inside a circular ring so he may now finally be with his friends.

Yet he stopped his itching fingers for he knew that there was no point in letting them out know without a plan of escape. Bilbo almost screamed in frustration at how complicated this was when all of a sudden his mark burned so strongly that his knees gave in and he sunk to the floor. Bilbo clutched his burning heart and wheezed a few breaths of air as he stared at the polished floor beneath him. He almost did not hear the sounds of footsteps that echoed through the prison and Bilbo almost thought that the guard was now awake.

He tore his gaze away from the floor to the still sleeping figure of the guard on the chair and realized that those footsteps were coming from the very paths he took to get here. Adrenaline and fear made him stand despite his legs protests and Bilbo ran towards the other entry way from the guard's room and down another winding set of paths.

Bilbo thought he was in the Orc's lair once more as he dodged guard after guard and did not stop running until he was sure that he will not get caught.

Only when he was out of breath and his body could take it no more did he hide behind a set of barrels piled to its side as high and as wide as any Dwarf. Bilbo let out a sigh of relief and sunk on his knees as the burning of his chest decreased leaving behind that bearable throbbing that he has gotten used to since entering the palace.

'Did that mean my beloved was near?' Bilbo thought. Is that why his mark burned so badly?

Bilbo let out a pained moan when his mark continued to burn him but he bit his lip as he heard elves enter the room that housed this big, empty barrels behind his back. "The King is leading the guards up the prison cells." Bilbo ear's twitched at those words as he silently inched towards the end of his hiding place. He peered at the Elves behind him as they placed barrel upon barrel of who knows what on the floor.

"The King? That is a surprise."

"Yes. He is been acting quite queer today."

"No business of ours. We must get ready for the feast of Starlight. Throw away those barrels."

One of the Elves nodded as he made his way towards what Bilbo could see was a long, slim, metal-like lever.

Bilbo almost squeaked in surprise as he felt the circular rings of the barrels leave his back. He looked on as the barrels that were so neatly stacked up high roll one by one down a floor plank that lead towards what Bilbo could see were waves of blue water.

'A river.' Bilbo realized.

He looked back behind his now unhidden self to the Elves that were now inspecting the new barrels. They paid him no mind, however, as the ring still cloaked Bilbo with its power of invisibility.

"You think this barrels will be enough for the feast tonight?"

"I doubt it. I surely plan to get drunk." Elves laughed and continued their merry duties as the screws of Bilbo's head turned.

This new turn of events have lead Bilbo to a quite resourceful plan.

Bilbo almost grinned if it weren't for that burning in his chest.

Now, all he needed was to work out the bits and pieces.

* * *

Thranduil was so sure.

He was so sure that the reason why two apples and one of his favorite Elven bread vanished was because one unknown creature was exploring his palace halls in hopes that he might release his companions from the Woodland Realm's prison cells.

Thus, he ordered his guards to all but descend as fast as they are able to the prison cells with the King of Mirkwood taking up the front. He only hastened his run as his Soul Mark started to burn stronger than ever beckoning him to know that his beloved half was near.

Yet as his steps grew nearer to the prison floors the burning grew weaker and all but became a throb as his eyes searched the cells for a being that did not hide behind bars.

None was found.

The King of Mirkwood almost screamed in agony and frustration for if not for the looks of bemusement on his people and his now awaken prisoners face.

"My Lord?" Thranduil regarded his son's emotionless face but the King knew that beneath the dispassionate look was apprehension for him and for his actions. "Go back to your posts." The command was clipped and his body was stiff from anger and sudden weariness. Guards shuffled back as Thranduil glowered at the farthest cell where Thorin Oakenshiel was settled.

The Dwarf heir raised an eyebrow at the hate on the Elvin King's face.

Thranduil stalked towards him his form becoming more and more chilling. "I know you hide something from me, Dwarf."

"I know nothing of what you speak of, Elf."

"Yet, your eyes show mirth and your voice fill of arrogance." Thorin did not answer but Thranduil could see his mouth straining not to smile. Thranduil clenched his fist and almost gave in to the temptation to hit this Dwarf who calls himself king. He did not, however, for he will not allow Thorin the satisfaction of seeing such him in such a disheveled state.

He quickly turned and headed back to his throne room. Not noticing the smirk on the Dwarf's face.

Thranduil smoothed out the blank lines of his robes as he sat on his throne. His body felt drained and his mind felt unsettled. Tonight, was a night of celebration yet his heart did not rejoice for this night of stars which even he was fond of.

Thranduil heard the shuffling of feet that can only belong to his kind and spoke in his booming voice, "I know you're there. Why do you linger in the shadows?" Tauriel came out with an admiring confidence though Thranduil could still see a pained expression on her face underneath those steely eyes. "The guards are all in their posts and the feast has begun, my Lord."

"I see." Was Thranduil's only comment as he treaded back to the emotions of loneliness and pain. Tauriel felt awkward to see him in such a way yet she yearned to make him happy for he did become like the parent she lost as a child. "You are not coming, my Lord?" Thranduil gazed upon eyes of understanding and comfort and can almost understand why his son seem so fond of this lone Silvan Elf.

"Later. Before our people look upon the light of the stars." Tauriel nodded and decided that she cannot do anything else to help her King. The Captain of the Guard turned her back and started walking away.

"Tauriel," she stopped as the Kings voice ringed throughout his throne room. "Do not give Legolas hope when there is none." Tauriel felt her heart stop for a moment. Apprehensiveness settling in her stomach. She wanted to get away as fast as possible but remembering that she was in the presence of a King, she turned slightly to initiate a small bow of respect before taking her leave.

Thranduil knows that she wis not his son's beloved half and Legolas knows that as well yet does not see sense and continues to do something foolish.

'He is young and lonely. I cannot wholly condone such actions paired with those reasons.' Nevertheless, he does not want to see his son hurt. The Elven King lost himself in his world before finally heading down towards the celebration of Starlight and its effects will no doubt last in the morning.

* * *

Bilbo patiently waited near the prison cells as he heard the celebration above him take a very merry stand. He now knows one thing and that is both Elves, Dwarves, and Hobbits, when given the right food and the right kind of strong drink, are quite grand and joyful during their celebrations. Bilbo almost felt like smiling as he heard the Elves' laughter and song. He decided that his plan was to be executed during early day when the influence of the celebration (and hopefully the Elvin ale) reach its peak.

While waiting Bilbo sat down on of the many small platforms that surrounded the prison walls so he can observe the Dwarves in their cells and rest his body. Bilbo rubbed his aching mark as he continued to watch the Dwarves, taking note of Kili especially. Though the young Prince was throwing a stone in the air, his pained expression seem to have been replaced with sadness that Bibo has had only a few short chances of seeing; it made the Hobbit want to sought him out and offer comfort.

Bilbo's breath stopped short when one she-elf decided to make her presence known in the prison. The very same she-elf who helped capture the Company. He raised an eyebrow at her as she was tentatively taking steps towards the youngest heir of Durin. She stopped in front of his cell and Bilbo could see the sad expression on Kili's be replaced with interest and joy.

'What is this?' Bilbo thought, surprised at the sudden change of mood in the Prince.

"The stone in your hand, what is it?"

"It is a talisman." Bilbo raised his eyebrow higher at that. He knows that stone and as far as he knew it was not a talisman.

"A powerful spell lies upon it and if any other than a Dwarf look upon the runes of this stone they will be forever cursed." Bilbo almost rolled his eyes at the dramatic tone Kili's voice has taken and the Prince's action of scaring the she-elf. Thought he doubts this Elf would be scared and he was right for the Elf was only surprised and she moved to walk away.

"Or not." Those words stopped Tauriel from her steps and Bilbo leaned forward to see if he was right in actually seeing Kili smile. Not the kind of smile he usually gives his companions, Bilbo included. But it was a small actually shy smile. Shy? Kili shy? Oh, how his brother would tease him if he saw this. "Depending on whether you believe in that kind of stuff. It's just a token." The Hobbit was now really interested for he was quite sure that Kili was teasing the she-elf.

More than that, she was actually smiling!

'My word, are they? No, it couldn't be. But that would explain Kili's pained expression and the sudden change of mood.' Bilbo shook his head. Oh, how Thorin would react knowing his youngest nephew was bounded to an Elf.

"I have been there sometimes." Bilbo's ears perked as the two now began to converse and tell stories. "Beyond the forest and up to the night. I have seen the world fall away and the white light forever fill the world." Gracious, now that did sound lovely. Bilbo watched the way Kili looked up at her supposed captor with fondness and awe. "I saw a fire moon once." Kili began. "It rose over the pass near Dunlin. Huge! Red and gold it was. It filled the sky." Bilbo saw Tauriel stand close to Kili as he spoke of his small adventure and sat down near the stairs of his prison. "We were escorts for merchants. They were trading in silverwork for furs-" Bilbo shook his head in amusement as he watched the two drift off into their own small world.

Kili looks so happy and the Elf as well. It made Bilbo feel guilty to know that in a few moments they would have to leave each other so soon after just finding one another.

'Is that what it feels like?' Bilbo asked himself as happiness and content radiated off the two. 'To find your love?' The burning in his chest seemed to understand him and for the first time, since he only felt nothing but pain from it, it seemed to give him a sense of comfort. Lonely comfort but comfort nonetheless. A movement from the corner of Bilbo's eyes caught his attention and to his surprise another Elf who was also part of the rangers that caught the company stood rigid on the platform below his.

Bilbo blinked up at the elf with a handsome but cold face and realized that he was looking at the two love birds.

'Oh, my.' Bilbo thought. It was not rare for someone to fall in love with someone who they were not destined to be especially if one is lonely and in need of companionship. It does not, to Bilbo's knowledge, end well and Bilbo felt a sort of sadness for this Elf that longs for love and tricked himself into finding one.

'You'll find your one I'm sure.'

Bilbo shook his head of those thoughts as he was not certain as to why he was feeling so protective of an Elf who only ever did wrong to them. It did not stop him, however, from stealing one more look at the Elf with blond hair.


	5. Chapter Four

Thranduil somehow suspected that his warriors were getting sloppier. It has been years since they have seen and experience anything but petty battles with all the more pettier beings. And much to his dismay he was right because just as the Feast of Starlight ended and the rays of dawn reached his kingdom, his ears heard the sound of rapid steps from his guards. He felt annoyed as columns and columns of guards ran passed him to whatever caught their attention.

'Where is Tauriel? She is supposed to report to me anything that happens concerning the safety of my kingdom.' He thought.

Thranduil stopped one guard and asked what was going on and he felt his heart stop short and his mark burn fiercely as his guard informed him that the prisoners have escaped and that a group of Orcs were outside battling with them and his Elven warriors. He did not think twice as he ran beside his guards and the guards themselves did not need to be told to make way for their king.

The Elven King made it just in time to see the Dwarves, surprisingly inside barrels, and his warriors fighting the loathsome Orcs. The small gate that was placed on the river was stopping the Dwarves escape as Thranduil saw one of them trying to open the gate with their bare hands. The Elven King tried to spot a Dwarf he does not recognize from the group swimming in the river and found that he could only see the heads that once occupied his prison cells.

But he knew that his beloved was in there somewhere for the burning in his chest was strong. Thranduil stopped one of the guards that just come out to help and took a hold of his sword. Jumping over the balcony and killing the nearest Orc he saw. He did not care whether those Dwarves escaped or not if only it means his beloved is safe.

Then he saw it.

A small thing, the size of an Elven child, with tufts of curly hair sprouting out of its head, came out of the water all wet, holding a sword fit for his size that he realized is Elvin made. He felt time stop and his mark burn as he realized that that being is his beloved half.

He almost felt a joy so strong but it was replaced with dread so fierce when he saw that his beloved was running towards the lever that will open the river gates. But that is not the problem for an Orc archer was aiming its bow, loaded with a dark arrow, right at him.

Thranduil felt a flame of anger inside him and killed Orc after Orc as he proceeded to run towards him.

It was too late however.

For the Orc's arrow has reached his beloved's leg and the small being fell to the stone archway. The Elvin King almost felt cold as he saw his little one's body touch the ground and he thought of the worse when he saw him move ever so slowly, no doubt in pain. And Thranduil was filled with a sense of awe as his little one stood up once more and this time successfully pushed the lever to its opposite direction, causing the gate of the river to open and the dwarves to be caught in its current.

"Bilbo!" Thranduil heard Thorin's scream but he did not pay attention for he saw the Orc archer aiming its bow once more. Thranduil clutched the tilt of his sword in his hand and threw it like a spear, right through the Orc's heart.

He saw it fall and so did his beloved.

Thranduil ran pass Elves and dead Orcs up to the archway where his beloved collapsed and took him in his arms. His mark burning all over his chest as he tucked the little one in his arms and stood up; preparing to leave for the infirmary as soon as possible.

"Father?" Thranduil could see the shock on Legolas' face of seeing his father join the battle but it was replaced with anger and steely resolve. "The prisoners are getting away, my Lord. We must hurry to try and catch them."

"No." Legolas gave his father a disbelieving look.

"They are beyond our borders and there are more precious issues." Thranduil gazed at the pale face of his beloved and saw that the arrows poisonous affects were already taking its toll on him. Legolas followed his father's gaze as Tauriel joined beside him and the Prince thought that he has seen that face before.

Legolas' eyes widened as his mind connected the pieces of information. Why his father was acting strange. Why he was showing more emotions (regrettably emotions of sadness and pain but still emotions.) more than he has ever been willing to divulge. Why, by the Gods, he was not himself. And now he was clutching this small being in his arms like it was the most precious thing in the world when for centuries Thranduil has never even given other beings a sideways glance.

It could only mean one thing.

"He's your-" Legolas did not finish the rest of his sentence, however, for his father was already heading inside the palace with the creature still safe in his arms.

* * *

Bilbo felt like he was drowning. Well, literally he was a bit drowning. Hobbits do not swim. And they definitely do not swim _and_ fight at the same time.

When the hobbit concocted up a plan of escape never did he thought that a band of Orcs would be waiting for them. If he did then he would have let the Company reside in the safeness of the prison cells for one more day. Yet as the barrels got caught up in the waves of the river, Orcs were lingering to take them to battle. Worse. A small barrier that was set up in the river was blocking their escape and he knew that they needed to open the cage lest they might get captured by the Elves. Again.

That's why seeing the lever up on the archway sent him appearing out of the river and dodging Orc after Orc to get to it; ignoring everything, including his now searing soul mark.

'This is our only chance.' He thought and just as he was but a few inches away from that metal rod he felt it. The excruciating pain on his right leg sent him tumbling down as he clutched the now injured part. Bilbo felt he could collapse there and then but the shouts of his comrades and the display of battle in front of his eyes stirred him to stand once more and complete his task.

Bilbo felt the coldness of the lever met his now scorching body but he did not care for he saw his friends continue their way to the river. "Bilbo!" Thorin shouted and the Baggins only offered a smile of encouragement. "Wait for me in Laketown, Thorin." Bilbo did not know if the heir of Durin heard his whispered words nor did he take time to make sure he did for his body was now finally giving in to the darkness that was overtaking him.

And Bilbo has yet to come out of it.

The Hobbit could only see the depths of the dark as a shiver ran through him at the malice he felt from it. It made Bilbo think his life was now coming to pass for he felt nothing but cold and hate.

It stopped, however, and Bilbo could see a small light in the dark. The pain that once was overbearing was now subsiding more and more. And the heat of his mark was wrapping him in a sort of soothing embrace that it has never done before during it's time on Bilbo's skin.

Yet here it was. Trying to eliminate the chill that has taken the Hobbit.

"Come back." Bilbo heard. A deep voice of comfort.

And love?

Bilbo almost could not believe it but there was something else that the Hobbit cannot understand. Bilbo took experimental steps towards the light. Baby steps it was. For something was still trying to make him stay in the vastness of the dark. 'But that voice it sounds so-' Bilbo stopped in front of this small thing that has dared invade the dark. '-Sad and desperate.' The Hobbit felt himself go blue at the thought of such a soothing voice tinged with emotions like those.

"Come back to me, Bilbo. Do not leave me so soon after finding you." The Hobbit of the Shire raised his hand and as his warm fingers touched the light it grew and grew until the darkness was no more and Bilbo Baggins was staring at the bluest eyes he has ever seen. Almost silver.

"Don't be sad." He whispered at those eyes and he saw it grow in surprise. "I won't leave. I will never leave." Bilbo did not know where those words were coming from for his mind remembers that the Company is waiting for him but he needed to say it. To soothe the owner of such beautiful eyes. Bilbo continued to stare though his eyes were getting heavy and his body unwind as sleep overcame him.

* * *

Thranduil felt his heart stop and his body go lax as Bilbo finally opened his eyes. Yet he knew from the haze his brown eyes have taken that he was tired and will no doubt succumb to fatigue once more. But knowing that it was fatigue and not darkness was enough. The King of Mirkwood drew soothing circles from Bilbo's small hand. The whispers of promises still fresh in his mind.

Granted, Thranduil knew that those promises were only half-meant and it is because of their Soul Mark that those words flew carelessly out of Bilbo's lips; the Elf King was happy to hear them nonetheless. His healers have done everything they can and it was now up to the Hobbit when he was going to wake up. The sun has already set in his kingdom and lanterns were now being lit for the night yet Thranduil stayed where he was. Sited beside Bilbo and holding his warm hand for fear that it might go cold.

"Father?"

Thranduil was not surprised that he did not hear his son's light footsteps enter the healing room nor about Legolas's visit. "It is time for dinner, father." Thranduil did not answer and Legolas moved to stand behind him. His plan of trying to get his father to talk not succeeding. The Prince's eyes scanned the young (at least in his mind it was young. This is the first time he ever meet a Hobbit.) Hobbit with its copper-colored, curly hair and finely crafted face though it was much too thin. The travel with the Dwarves taking its toll on him. His body was hidden behind the small, silk fabric that Legolas recognized used to be his own when he was that size while his ragged and dirty clothes were folded neatly on a nearby table.

"Why did you not say anything, father?" Thranduil heard the slight hurt in his son's voice and forced himself to turn his back on his beloved to finally face him and now saw that Legolas was not alone for Tauriel stood a bit away from them. The King doubted that he wanted to tell his reason when the Silvan Elf was here but thought to himself that Tauriel has become like family to him. No matter how queer it is.

"I was not sure, Legolas."

The Prince's face took on inquisitive look, "Not sure?"

"When you and Tauriel brought along a set of prisoners I felt my Soul Mark burn as it used to. A second love has been sent to me." Thranduil almost scoffed but his eyes went soft with fondness. "Imagine my horror as you informed me that those prisoners were a band of Dwarves led by Oakenshield." Legolas blinked once but as the realization struck him that a chance, however slim, of him having a Dwarf as a family member sent his face reeling with disgust. Thranduil smiled and also noticed that Tauriel looked as if she was trying to hold back laughter from her spot in the room.

"They were not, however, for I have crossed the paths of the prison cells with no disturbance from my mark." A small emotion of relief passed his son's face. "You're reason for telling me of another prisoner was signaled through you mark." Thranduil nodded and turned ever so slightly to look at the still sleeping Hobbit that lay on a much too big cot. "It was the only logical thought. A being, who may or may not be a Dwarf, with light-feet and an actual mind was running loose in my palace. Hoping and no doubt planning the escape of his brethren."

"How did he escape our attention?" Thranduil lifted his hand to tuck in a stray curl of hair that has calmly settled itself on the Hobbits forehead; the question ringing in the stale air. How indeed? Thranduil know little about his Halfling's race aside from their love of home, comfort, and food. Their big feet that contrasts their skill of stealth. Yet the Elven King did not know such a high-level of skill resided in this race for it to hide from a palace full of Elven warriors.

"We will never know until he wakes."

Legolas shook his head in disbelief at this sudden on-going events. 'First the Dwarves and now this.' He told himself.

"Well, I am happy for you, father." Legolas may have been taken aback but that did not stop him from settling a hand on top of the King's shoulder and squeezing it for support. "The Valar have blessed you with a beardless and intelligent love." Thranduil could nay but release a chuckle from his son's light teasing. The King felt warmth of affection overflow inside his body. Legolas has been but a child, innocent and mischievous, the last time he teased him like this. "Now, if only the Valar could give me the pleasure of a son who will stay in his room once told to do so." Legolas stared and did not quite believe his ears as his father reciprocated with his own light banter for even he did not know what possessed him to tease his father in the first place.

A laugh filled the room as the shock was replaced by joy.

"The Valar, it seems, is not that kind, father."

"Indeed it is not."

Tauriel by no means thought that she would ever see the cold and stoic Thranduil openly display his emotions. In the past, she would have laughed and shook her red-colored head in disbelief. Yet, Fate it seems will surprise even elves that have continued to live through millennia as she continued to watch the spectacle unfold before her. It distresses her that she would have to end this touching (and quite funny) scene. "The people are in unrest, my Lord." Tauriel announced. Father and son; King and Prince, gazed at the appointed Captain of the Guard.

"Unrest?"

Tauriel affirmed with a nod of her head. She heard the whispers. Legolas might have been too confuse and too caught up by the sudden change but she was not. The talk amongst the guards and the staff as they headed towards the castle after the battle urged her to accompany Legolas to the healing room. "They feel your judgment is now clouded by this rare find of your second soul mark. The people are scared." Thranduil almost felt betrayed that his people, whom he has protected and served, will even entertain that idiotic idea. Though hurt and annoyed, he cannot fault them for they have observed his strange behavior and even stranger string of decisions.

"Then I must ease their worries." Thranduil stood, somewhat reluctantly from his seat, and caressed his Hobbits pale but smooth cheeks. The King inside him insisted that duty has been set aside long enough yet the Elf that has but lost one love and has fear of losing another rooted him to the ground. "I will watch him if it will at peace your worry, my Lord." Tauriel did not flinch at the steel gaze of Thranduil's blue eyes landed upon her. She knows, as much he, the reluctance of leaving one's half.

'Yes, I know what you feel.' The dull throbbing in her chest ached her but she did not dare show it. Not in front of her King and Prince.

Thranduil saw the flicker of sadness in Tauriel's eyes but did not think too deeply on it for other things have already invaded his mind.

The King knew that if he would not be here to watch his Halfling then he would not trust anyone else except for Legolas and Tauriel to watch over him while he is gone. He knows that the Silvan Elf will protect him with his life just as she was sworn to protect the people of Mirkwood. Decided, Thranduil retreated his hand and turned his back to walk out of the medical room. All the while stealing his face of any emotion that his people may think of as weakness and _lack of judgement_.

"Come, Legolas." Legolas stared worriedly at his father's retreating figure. Albeit a bit fearful as well for he has never seen his father this angry in so long. Tauriel gave him a small smile of encouragement and a gesture for him to advance. The Prince could do nothing but sigh and obey as his strides tried to catch up to the fast beat of the Kings.

Once the two Greenleaf's were gone, Tauriel took the once occupied seat beside the Hobbit and hoped that the King of Mirkwood will not scare the guards and the staff too much as to render them shaking.

Tauriel chuckled and settled her attention to the still sleeping Hobbit.

She leaned forward to observe his face and smiled as she saw him quietly stir for a moment.

"You must wake now, young Hobbit for your beloved half might send every Elf, who thinks of you as a mistake, to prison if his anger is not sated." The Hobbit stirred again and mumbled something that even Tauriel's Elven ears could not comprehend.

The days of boredom, it seems, has now ceased.


	6. Chapter Five

It has been a long time since Bilbo has ever slept so deeply. Yet his unconscious was not in a serene place but the depths for which it had sunk somewhat made up for it. The warmth in Bilbo's chest was also appeasing his worries. However, Bilbo can only sleep for so long without feeling the throngs of the other world trying to wake him. Hunger, especially seems to be quite resilient on making itself known. A groan, low and dry, made its way up to Bilbo's throat as the Hobbit, with slow fluttering motions, opened its eyelids. Another groan this time stronger could be heard through the medical room when a yellow light hit Bilbo's still sensitive orbs.

Bilbo could hear murmurs beside him and he sighed in relief as the light that was attacking him seem to weaken. Soft enough for him to fully open his eyes again without hesitation to gaze upon the occupants in this yet to be known room. The Baggins mind could not register the two silent and still figures beside him for his vision was still a bit blurry but as the fogginess diminished he recognized at once one of the two occupants. It was the she-elf that captured Thorin and the others in the woods.

'Thorin!' Bilbo sat up at remembering his friend but it seems his body was not yet ready for as soon as his upper body reached an approximate height, his head felt heavy and his ears started to twitch in discomfort. The two Elves rushed at once to his side. His captor gently laid her milky-smooth hands on his chest to lay him back down on the cot while the other Elf started examining his wounds. "Do not force yourself, young Halfling. The wounds have not yet completely healed." Bilbo stared as the creature, beautiful like all Elves, as she started speaking in hushed tones to her companion; a healer, Bilbo presumes.

"What day is it?" Tauriel turned her head back to face Bilbo's curious eyes. "Why, it is the morning after your friends escape, Master Hobbit." "So, they got out?" Tauriel could not help but smile softly at the relief that has overwhelmed the Hobbit's tone. She has never meet a being so loyal to others that is not of their race before. Yet this one is and he is more than willing to risk much for a band of Dwarves.

'Hmph. You have no right to words of that matter.' Tauriel told herself for she will also risk everything for one Dwarf with sparkling, mischievous brown eyes, and a stone of promise.

"Yes, you have succeeded in your plan and the Valar may hopefully favor them and their journey." The Silvan Elf did not know why those words escaped her but she could do nothing in taking them back. Bilbo, however, did not judge nor did he look surprise. In fact, Tauriel could see an emotion of understanding in those Hobbit eyes of his.

A sudden groan of pain from Bilbo made Tauriel look sharply at the calm healer taking off stained bandages that was wrapped around the wound on his inner thigh. "I apologize, Master Hobbit, for the pain but your wound must be cleansed and rewrapped for it to heal properly." Bilbo nodded with a blush on his face as the Elf (that he could not recognize as a male or female for Bilbo cannot see a clear of its face.) continued to clean the wound that was much too near parts that should be left untouched. "I-it's okay, Master Elf. Please, do not apologize for doing your job." Tauriel smiled teasingly at the blush that even reach the Hobbits small pointy ears. Oh, how King Thranduil could see this now. What a scene that would have been.

"Uhm, excuse me?" Tauriel leaned in slightly to show Bilbo she was still listening and for him to continue his sentence. "Why am I here, ah, apologies, I do not know your name."

"Tauriel. And you, Master Hobbit?"

"Bilbo Baggins. At your service." Bilbo has definitely spent too much time the Dwarves.

"Well, Master Baggins, you are here because you are injured and must need attending to." Bilbo tried to shake his head but it seems even his neck was sore. The Hobbit knew that much for he can see the healer, who was now redressing his wound, with his own two eyes yet that is the mystery that baffles him. "I am the reason why you lost the dwarves." Bilbo started. "Yet I am not in the prison cells being accused with crime. Why?" Tauriel knew of course the question Bilbo was really asking but she knows she is not the person to tell him anything. Yet, she also knows that the Hobbit will continue to ponder on this thus may endanger the healing process for one's mind must stay lax for the body to heal. "You are… a special case, Bilbo Baggins." Bilbo looked at her with a tilt of his head and a curious shine on his eyes.

It made Tauriel think of a gentle being that will do no harm to anyone. It made her wonder, for how many times, why the dwarves have brought him along to such peril and danger.

Tauriel did not answer with words for she just laid her hand on Bilbo's chest once more but this time right over his heart; right on his soul mark.

Bilbo's breath hitched as the warmth that has continued to soothe his aching body became warmer and pulsated softly.

"You, you know about my soul mark?"

"Yes, young Hobbit. I know." Bilbo could fell a sudden sense of sadness and desperation overcome him.

"Then you know who he is?" Tauriel's heart felt pained at the sudden pleading tone in Bilbo's voice.

"Yes, little one. I know who he is." The words that came in a whisper sent hope through his entire being replacing every other emotion like hunger and tension. Bilbo once forgot how good it felt to hope for something like this. To hope for love. Bilbo took in gulps of air to calm himself and his now beating heart. Though half of his mind says to see his beloved may become a hurdle in his task to go back to the Company, his heart can take the loneliness and pain no more. Not when his beloved is so near.

"May I see him?"

Tauriel, without answering, talked in Elvish to the now finished healer. With a crisp nod, the healer walked out of the room and out of sight. Bilbo's eyes followed him and he stared at the empty hallway beyond the healing room.

"He will be here soon, Master Baggins."

"Oh, please do call me, Bilbo. I have no doubt you have been watching over me this entire time. Eh, how long was I asleep?"

Tauriel wanted to protest the usage of his first name since his position as Thranduil's beloved half automatically puts him in a high rank, thus making him higher than herself. But the Elf knew, by instinct, somehow that he would insist on nothing else. "Only an entire night, Bilbo." The name sounded different in her lips but Bilbo seemed pleased; by the fact that she called him by his name or the fact that he was only out a couple of hours, Tauriel did not know.

"Your injuries however have not healed properly in kind walking or any physical activity may not come easy for you just yet."

Bilbo's eyes lost a bit of its joy at knowing he may not be able to rejoin the company as early as he thought. "So, it seems fatigue and the injuries from the spiders is now all but catching up to me." Tauriel nodded for that was also the diagnosis of the healer who cared for him yesterday. "If you do not mind me asking, Bilbo." Bilbo ears twitched as Tauriel silently pondered upon her question. "What is it, Tauriel?"

"How ever did you escape the sick forest? And managed to hide yourself from a palace full of Elven guards?"

Bilbo have read that Elves prided themselves in their heightened senses but hearing something and yet seeing nothing might no doubt be disregarded as nothing more than a trick of the mind. The Hobbit had a sense of secrecy when the ring came into question as his hands itched towards his clothes where he can feel where the ring was. And just as he was about to say that Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet, the heat of his mark became somewhat overbearing.

Tauriel bend over to see what was wrong and when she realized it was the mark, her ears picked up the rushed footsteps of no doubt the person causing the Bilbo's mark to burn andhe was right. For looking at the used to be empty doorway was Thranduil who was just as worked up as Bilbo. Tauriel stood with the poise of their kind and bowed a low bow to her king; excusing herself from the scene.

Thranduil did not notice her nor gave any kind of response for his eyes were fixated on the young Hobbit who just now have noticed his presence.

It seems the whole world was waiting with an anticipated breath at what the reaction of these two halves would be for it seemed to Bilbo that the only thing that mattered was the Elven King staring at him with those much too gorgeous eyes. Thranduil glided across the room, his robes leaving a flurry of silk behind him and stood as close as possible beside Bilbo; taking in every detail and structure of his beloved. The curly-copper colored hair that he knew was as smooth as any diamond looked bouncier than yesterday, his skin now had a color of tan that Elves lack and Thranduil was pleased to see that his face was now tinted with the softest of blushes, his cheeks were a bit too hollow for it to be healthy (But Thranduil will fix that with no question.), but his adorable nose and full-plumped lips made up for it. Thranduil could not help but stare at those pink lips before his breath hitched at the sight of a darting pink tongue; trying to wet it no doubt.

Bilbo suddenly felt embarrassed for the King was doing nothing but looking at him; his eyes moving rapidly to every part of Bilbo's face and when his eyes landed pointedly on his lips, he felt his heart gave a leap. By instinct, his tongue came out of its own accord to moisten the dry skin and Bilbo could not help but tore his gaze away and look down with embarrassment and heat when he heard the intake of breath. He felt soft and long fingers touch his chin and gently incline his head to look at the Elven King once more. "Do not look down, my love. It does not suit you." Bilbo felt his chest was going to tear apart with his heart beating so erratically as the words 'my love' reached his pointed ears. Thranduil took back his fingers and Bilbo almost whimpered in disappointment.

The Elvin King took the seat next to the Hobbits bed and looked as if he belongs there and no one else.

"How are you, Bilbo?"

"I-I'm alright, your majesty."

Bilbo has never meant the King of the Woodland Realm but no Man, Dwarf, Elf, or Hobbit can mistake this perfectly elegant and alluring Elf for anyone else. The minute he stood on the entrance of the healing room, Bilbo knew who he was (even without the wooden crown decorated with red leaves sitting on his head.) His slim but no doubt muscled body was wrapped in the most beautiful and expensive silver robes Bilbo has ever seen. His long, blond hair was placed behind his back but Bilbo knows it is as silky as his robe and as fine as any superior threads and if let loose will nicely cup his already refined face. His arms which were by his sides then looked ready to carry the heaviest of swords and wield it the way only seasoned warriors can and his hands, creamy-white and no doubt smooth; such a contrast to his tan and rough palms.

So, yes, this was without a doubt the King of Mirkwood. And even though calling him 'majesty' was so formal considering the situation they were in, it only seemed right to Bilbo though his mark hurt him for a few seconds.

"We can do without the formalities, Bilbo. We are as good as equals."

Bilbo wanted to protest and say that a small Hobbit like him was nothing compared to the Elvin king but stopped when Thranduil's big hands took one of his small ones and gave it a kiss; all the while Thranduil was looking at him with those alluring blue eyes. Heat covered his entire being even after the kiss ended and a tingle was the only thing left. "You are my equal, Bilbo and far more important to me than the titles of majesty and sire." The deep whisper caused pleasant shivers to travel down his spine. Is this what it felt like to find your beloved half? The joy and passion inside him was sending him to a small piece of heaven.

Thranduil looked to be in it as well as Bilbo can only hope.

The Hobbit looked at Thranduil shyly as his ears reached a shade of slight red. "Thank you. I'm sorry. I- I don't really know what to say and how this works. I mean this is the first time this has ever happened and, and." Bilbo was at loss for words but Thranduil did not seem to mind. Actually the King was quite pleased to get such an adorable reaction from his Hobbit. "It is alright, Bilbo. I do not expect so much as to render you uncomfortable. What you are willing to give, I am more than willing to receive." Elves have been known to be open in their feelings when it comes to their beloved half's but Thranduil does not know the custom and cultures of Hobbits.

Maybe they were an uptight bunch.

Bilbo felt quite happy about this show of kindness from Thranduil. The stories about the cold and aloft King were already completely leaving his mind. "I do have one request, if you may hear my plea?"

Bilbo head titled in such an endearing way that Thranduil felt quite tempted to pepper that face with kisses. "I ask that you call me by my name and my name alone." Bilbo flushed and smiled, wanting to make his beloved just as happy as he felt. "I can do that."

The two continued to converse about small matters in the healing room. A lamp on the far end serving as their only light. Bilbo did not notice the small details like time nor did he notice his body getting weaker and weaker as energy left it. No, the only thing Bilbo Baggins noticed was the warmth in his chest as he told Thranduil of how he get here and managed to free the Dwarves. How content he felt to keep on telling stories of his adventures ever since he stepped out of his Hobbit Hole with a bag full pots and pans and an eagerness to see the world. How he never in a million years dreamt that he would find his beloved and to find his beloved is the one and only King Thranduil of Mirkwood.

"I accepted my life as a bachelor. Content to live my life alone."

Thranduil felt pained at hearing those words. He himself was left alone ever since the death of his first beloved but he knows the feeling of love. Enjoyed its threads of passion and comfort. Bilbo did not. His whole existence was filled with only food and pipes for happiness. Bilbo seeing the silent despair in Thranduil's blue eyes could not help but lay his small hand on top of his that sat on the bed. "But it's alright now. I'm not alone now." Those words of relief eased the pain and guilt Thranduil felt and his hand turned over to grasp Bilbo's. Another blush invaded the Hobbits face as those blemish free hand surrounded his calloused one.

It was the perfect moment that was ruined by a yawn that rudely made itself known.

Bilbo flushed in embarrassment as his other free hand tried to stifle it.

"Sorry. That was rude."

Thranduil chuckled and lightly scolded himself for allowing Bilbo to stay up so long.

"It is alright. You must rest for your body must still heal." Thranduil retreated his hand back and Bilbo missed the warmth of it immediately but knew that the Elvin King was right. Bilbo did not, however, want him to go so soon after just talking to him as Thranduil stood up from his seat. "Will I see you again?" the timid question brought another wave of sadness as Thranduil looked at those brown but much too broken eyes. He could not resist for he leaned in and allowed his lips to gently touch the forehead of his Hobbit. Bilbo felt like he could die then and there for the kiss was indeed gentle but set sparks of love and passion inside him. The kiss lasted for a few more seconds before Thranduil ended it; his breathing warming Bilbo's skin. "You will never have to find me again"

"Really?" Bilbo whispered as his eyes felt like dropping.

"Really." Was the last answer Bilbo heard and it caused him to smile before closing his eyes and allowing the world of dreams to take him.

Thranduil watched as Bilbo's breathe even out and his face to soften with sleep. He did not want to leave but he knew it was lunch thus his son will be looking for him and his people will be wondering where he is. He does not need them to ponder upon much longer for if they do only the Valar knows what else they might think. So, with another kiss on his forehead (for he definitely cannot resist as his lips already tasted an inch of Bilbo's skin.) and more whispers of comfort, he left.

Leaving happier than he has ever been with heat of his mark feeling positively giddy.


	7. Chapter Six

Bilbo woke up and immediately noticed two things; one, Tauriel, the Elf that watched and greeted him this morning is now watching over him again and two, and this will follow the first one as soon as possible, Thranduil was not anywhere in sight.

Bilbo's mood fell before it even began. "Good evening, Bilbo." Bilbo did manage a small smile, however, since he does not want to be rude; that will definitely not do. "My word, it's evening already? Well, good evening, Tauriel."

"Indeed, it is, Master Hobbit. I have brought food for you. The King wishes that you eat well and he apologizes that he, himself, is not here to say it for he has some business that must be tended to."

The Silvan elf was not blind to the look of sadness as Bilbo's eyes swept the room after awakening. She knows a part of him must have expected Thranduil to be here but she will not let him think that the King did not want to be here. In fact… Tauriel almost chuckled at the memory of Thranduil glaring daggers at the guard that announced a high merchant was requesting his immediate presence. The guard will surely have nightmares.

"Oh, yes. I forgot that the life of a King is never easy."

Bilbo really did forget that Kings have more pressing responsibilities since Thorin had none other than the quest. Bilbo groaned when he remembered something very important; something which he now seems to be forgetting often. "Is something the matter, Bilbo?" the groan attracted Tauriel but she was not alarmed for the groan did not seem like a groan of pain. "I have to go back to the company." Tauriel looked at Bilbo sadly as he tried to sit up. It was no shock that the Hobbit will ignore his health after remembering his friends but Tauriel knows that his beloved half will rather go to war than allow him to venture out.

Nonetheless, Tauriel helped Bilbo sat up to his desired position; supporting his back while gently holding his chest.

Bilbo, on the other hand, felt quite strained by this small action and realized he can't go back to the company like this because even if he did manage to travel all the way up to Lake Town, the young Hobbit will not be able to face the dragon Smaug. "Are you alright?" Bilbo smiled amidst the pain and managed a weak nod.

"It seems I'm not going anywhere, my Lady Elf."

Tauriel gave Bilbo the most understanding smile she could muster and turned her body slightly so she can take the tray loaded with soup and bread that was waiting on top of Bilbo's dirty old clothes.

"I am quite certain that the Lord will not allow you to even step a foot out of the palace doors."

Tauriel gently placed the tray on the side of the bed and gave Bilbo the bowl of hot soup with a wooden spoon just right for him. Bilbo took it with a thanks and looked at the cream colored food. With mushrooms! Bilbo grinned when he saw that. Tauriel seeing the look of joy on the Hobbits face peeked at the soup once more if she missed something funny but saw none. "I take it the soup is to your liking?" Bilbo blushed and nodded happily as his fingers clasped on the wooden spoon. "It is. Mushrooms are a Hobbits favorite."

"Really?" Bilbo nodded again and tentatively blew on the contents and sipped. As soon as his tongue tasted the soup he was instantly met with delightful herb flavors that soothed Bilbo to his toes. Tauriel chuckled at the look of pure content but was confused as it was replaced with sadness. "Is something the matter?" Thranduil will not be pleased if Bilbo won't eat. "I can request for something else if you like."

"Oh no. No. The soup is wonderful." Bilbo at once turned down the suggestion for the soup really was wonderful. The Hobbit watched his small, disorientated reflection as his mind conjured up the reflection of his friends. "I'm just wondering if the others are eating well." The sadness was eminent in Bilbo's almost wistful words and Tauriel did not know what to do for she does not know if they are eating well. However, she knows one thing. "They are alive, Bilbo that is most important." Well, she only knows Kili is alive for her mark was still giving her an almost distant heat but she did not know about the others. She is only hoping that they are and she wishes that Bilbo will take her word for it. Bilbo looked at her for a moment of seriousness and Tauriel stared right back. But then the young Hobbit smiled and said, "Thank you for informing me."

Tauriel pondered his words and felt her heart jump as she looked at the Hobbit who was now sipping his soup once again. 'He does not seem confuse. Does he..? No, he cannot know.'

"I'm going back to them as soon as I am able."

"That is not just your decision to make, Master Hobbit."

Bilbo knows who she's talking about. Beings will do everything and anything to keep their beloved safe from any eminent danger. A dragon was most definitely an eminent danger that may or may not end Bilbo's life. The Hobbit shuddered at that thought. Countless times he has thought of dying in this quest. The horrible things he have read in his contract sometimes haunted him during the night. He stood firm, however. Loyalty to his friends and his own Hobbit pride made him continue his promise of finding the Dwarves a home.

Thranduil, soul mate or not, will not convince him otherwise.

"It is my decision, Tauriel. No one else's." Thranduil will surely have a fit hearing those words but Tauriel admires the Hobbit's guts and loyalty. She fears for their relationship yet she knows it will endure.

It must.

The King was already showing much improvement.

"Are you well to take a stroll, Bilbo?" No point in mulling over the future and ruining Bilbo's mood.

Bilbo was glad at Tauriel's thoughtfulness to change their topic of conversation and nodded. Not really thinking if he was well for he wanted to get out of this stuffy room and stretch his legs and feel the ground on his Hobbit feet. "If you'll be so kind as to help an injured Hobbit out of bed."

* * *

Bilbo could hear the Elves whispering as they passed through the hallways and ground of the palace. Even without amazing hearing that the Elves pride themselves in. Yet, needless to say Bilbo did not feel comfortable with the pointed looks sent his way. He forgot what it was like to get such looks from others and to be the topic of conversation.

In the Shire, as soon as he hit the age of thirty and was still beloved-less, the Hobbits around him thought of him queer and started whispering as soon as his back was turned. Yet, he tried immensely to earn a respectable reputation even as a bachelor.

Hard work and smooth words paid off, it seems.

Yet, here he was now. Being again judged and talked about for an entire different reason.

The Hobbit tried not to let it show as he walked with enough pride he could muster amidst his still injured state. As he listened to the interesting stories of the old Elven palace.

Tauriel stayed close by his side and talked about the great halls of Mirkwood and its history. Not missing, however, the looks and whispers. Bilbo is quite a strong creature indeed, she noted. For not once did his attention falter nor did he even gave any indication he was in distress. He listened with interest shining in his Hobbits eyes and asked stimulating questions that Tauriel found freshening.

She wanted to glare at the Elves that dare linger to whisper. Yet she knows this will only fuel the rumors that this Hobbit might bring the wooden Elves downfall; if their Captain of Guard chooses to defend him in replace of the people. Tauriel is sure that once Bilbo is made ruler by Thranduil's side everyone will see a new reign prosperity.

One filled with laughter and dancing and merging of cultures.

Yes, that would be a nice change to the murkiness of everything. The Elves have been living up to the Mirkwood name for far too long.

Bilbo and Tauriel managed to reach the indoor garden of the palace before Bilbo's legs needed to rest.

Tauriel guided the Hobbit towards the small rock bench that sat in the very middle of the circular cultivated land. "It's beautiful." Bilbo whispered. Flowers of white and silver and yellow, almost gold, was set up in a formulized manner. They were organized by color and set up in a ring like shape that reminded Bilbo of the ring he was now currently playing in the robes pocket. The smooth copper walls blended in nicely enough while the roof above their heads allowed a little light into the garden but not much.

It truly was beautiful he thought. Yet it felt like it was missing something.

Tauriel followed the gaze of Bilbo as his eyes took in the garden and the flowers beneath their feet.

"Really, Master Hobbit?" Tauriel asked. And Bilbo stopped to look at her. She smiled reassuringly as his eyes seemed unsure. Bilbo shrugged and said, hopefully in the most polite voice he could muster. "It's a bit dull. Thought it is beautiful." Tauriel chuckled at Bilbo's save. Not at all offended. "We have another garden outside of the palace. Compared to what you see now, the one outside is more grand." Bilbo was not surprised of the elves fondness for plants and all things natural. It is maybe the only thing the Hobbits and the Elves had in common.

A green thumb.

"I'm sure it truly is. I remember seeing Lord Elrond's garden. Quite amazing." Just remembering the calm and prestige plants and trees were enough to put a smile on Bilbo's face. Yet, the words spoken next erased it. "I have no doubt that Lord Elrond's take care of his plants. However, even the garden outside does not come close to the splendor in Rivendell." Bilbo's ears fell a tad bit. "Oh." Tauriel nodded and gazed at the small, enclosed space. The flowers looked healthy yet they barely sang of life.

"Our gardens were once beautiful. So, beautiful that even in the night they bloom with the stars." Tauriel's eyes gleamed with memories of the past and a smile of hope that soon turned gray. "However, the sickness that has come to our land robbed the blooms of their energy. I'm afraid we really are no longer green." Bilbo always prided himself in consoling other people's doubts because he was respected and it was only the right thing to do. But seeing Tauriel, his friend (in his mind, at least.), look as gloomy as the flowers planted on the ground, made him reach up to her arm. Tugging at it.

"Hey, now. I'm sure one day your gardens will bloom with the stars again. Maybe even better than the stars. We'll make sure of it." Tauriel looked at the small grasping her arm and smiled softly. Bilbo's words warming her heart. "Thank you, Bilbo. Lord Thranduil will be very pleased knowing you said that." The teasing brought upon a slight shade of red that made Tauriel smile wider. Bilbo did say we, after all. The King will very happy indeed.

"I'm sure he won't be that pleased." Bilbo muttered and Tauriel resisted the urge to snort at such a humble reply.

They should really talk about Thranduil more often, Bilbo thought. For every time they did his Soul Mark would strengthen its constant heat in his chest. That could only mean one thing, Thranduil was close by.

* * *

After the blasted meeting with the high merchant, Thranduil went straight to the infirmary where his Bilbo must be. His Bilbo. Thranduil's lips tugged at those words.

Yet, it was gone the minute he stepped into the Hobbitless room.

"Where is he?" the sharp tone made the healer in-charge of cleaning cringe but Thranduil did not notice for he was just looking at the big bed that used to house his beloved. "I was informed that he went for a stroll with Tauriel, my Lord." Of course, Tauriel will be with him. But Thranduil thought a stroll is the last thing Bilbo's body could handle. "Does that means his well then?" he asked. Now, looking at the healer elf.

The King was happy that Bilbo can walk but also dreaded it for he knew what the Hobbit will do once his body is healed. So, he was filled with relief when the healer said no. "His body is able to walk, my Lord. But no doubt only a few miles at most before he gets tired. And walking maybe the only thing he can do now." Thranduil nodded and ordered the Elf to bring Bilbo's old clothes to his new room before leaving for the hallways of the palace to find Bilbo.

He will be staying here in Mirkwood after all so a room must be prepared.

Thought Thranduil would have wanted nothing more than to have Bilbo sleeping in his bed and in his arms. That will have to wait, however.

It was not hard to find the whereabouts of his beloved and his Captain of Guard. Many Elves seem to know where exactly they are and they did not dare keep it from their King. Thranduil walked the slim and darkened paths to the indoor garden and wondered why on Middle Earth will Tauriel bring him here? The garden was not the best of sights here in his palace. Every soft step he took his mark gave a contended hum so he knew he was going the right way.

"It's a bit dull. Thought it is beautiful." Those words echoed throughout the small corridor and it made Thranduil pause.

Are they talking about the garden?

Yes, they were. Thranduil concluded as Tauriel's words about the garden outside echoed next.

He did not know why he suddenly paused to listen to their conversation. It was not like him to eavesdrop yet the wistful tone in Bilbo's voice as he talked about Elrond's garden made his stomach churn and his eyes narrow. Humph. Elrond's garden. It was not all that grand and Tauriel should be telling that to Bilbo. Not spur the thought of his garden not living up to Bilbo's expectations.

"Our gardens were once beautiful. So, beautiful that even in the night they bloom with the stars." Yes, that was true. He thought. How he loved looking at those rare orchids and crimson roses that rose to touch the moon and its wonder. "However, the sickness that has come to our land robbed the blooms of their energy. I'm afraid we really are no longer green." Memories of no longer glowing flowers dulled Thranduil's heart and the King knew Tauriel only spoke the truth. How long has it been since he last saw flowers dance with a sort-of magic glow that really only Mother Nature is capable of doing? How long since he had a meal in the outside garden?

Too long, he knows.

"Hey, now. I'm sure one day your gardens will bloom with the stars again. Maybe even better than the stars. We'll make sure of it." Thranduil knows Bilbo could only be talking to Tauriel yet a part of him softened as though the Hobbit was talking to him; reassuring him. He only smiled wider when Tauriel teased Bilbo of making Thranduil happy yet he frowned at hearing Bilbo's meek response. He would have to raise his Hobbit's self-esteem. Bilbo being here has already done wonders to Thranduil.

Deciding that hiding in the shadows does not really befit a King, Thranduil entered the garden of monochrome flowers.

Even the flowers seemed to stand more upright than it did before as their King entered their premises.

Ignoring the mirth dancing in Tauriel's eyes, he focused on Bilbo and Bilbo's blushing face. His mark pulsing approvingly at the effect he had on the Hobbit. He kneeled in front of Bilbo so they were now at eye-level and Bilbo resisted the sudden urge to look away in embarrassment. Will he ever get used to this? The Hobbit wonders. He hopes so. He also wants to look at Thranduil the way the Elvin King looks at him.

"I'm glad to see you up, Bilbo."

"Thank you. I'm glad as well. My feet were getting a bit antsy." Thranduil smiled softly and tucked a stray curl away from Bilbo's face. Slowly standing up to his full-form as he took Bilbo's hand.

"A room has been prepared for you. You will be sleeping there for the time being."

Bilbo should have expected this sort-of arrangement. He is beloved of the King, after all.

"Thank you for your kind hospitality, Thranduil." Bilbo tried to stand as well seeing that it was already late and he needed his rest. Yet as soon as he stood up to his full height, his blasted knees buckled and Bilbo found himself falling.

He instinctively closed his eyes and expected the roughness of the ground to hit his face yet it did not come. Instead, he felt his body bend the other way around and his back hit something hard yet warm.

He tentatively opened his eyes and came face to face with Thranduil's blue ones. The blush that flowed through his cheeks to his ears caused Thranduil's face to smirk and the almost comical look on Bilbo's face as he realized he was on his back with the Kings arms supporting him made Thranduil want to laugh in joy. But he bit his inner cheek and for a moment tensed his arms as he lifted the weight off the ground.

Bilbo squeaked (a manly squeak mind you.) and could not help but wrap his arms around Thranduil's neck for more support. "Thra-Thranduil! This is hardly appropriate." The Elvin King could not hold the joy anymore. And the walls of the enclosed garden vibrated and the flowers tingled its buds as the laughter of their once stoic king filled its dull atmosphere.

Tauriel turned around with such a Cheshire-like smile on her face. Entertained but feeling like an intruder in their tender moment.

Bilbo blinked as Thranduil tried to regain his self-control but small chuckles still left his lips and Bilbo raised his hand to touch his beloved's smooth and milky cheek. "You should laugh more often." He whispered for Thranduil did look amazing when he laughed. The eyes of the Elvin King softened and in his mind he already knew that laughter will fill his palace halls more so than centuries past.

No more words left the Elvin King's lips before he walked out of the room. Only giving out a soft command for Tauriel to join them.

When Bilbo saw that they were leaving the almost bare room, he panicked. He tried to squirm as much as his injuries would allow him. But Thranduil only tightened his hold, not strong enough to hurt his little one but tight enough to let the Hobbit know he was not going anywhere. "Relax, Bilbo. You cannot walk and I refuse to see you suffer because of your injuries." Thranduil was not looking at him but Bilbo could hear the concern drip out of every word he said. It was painful, yes. But Bilbo knows that when the Elves see their King hold him bridal style, it will do nothing but enflame the rumors already surrounding their relationship.

"The Elves will see." He hissed.

As Bilbo picked up voices coming from the hallways in front of them.

"Elves have always been known to express their emotions freely if their beloved is involve. This is not uncommon." Thought, of course, carrying one's beloved is a first. Since Elves are of usually the same height. And Thranduil knows that a Hobbit as a consort is still a queer idea to his people. Yet they must adjust for Bilbo will stay.

And no damn Dwarf under the mountain will say otherwise.

The Hobbit was right for the minute other Elves saw their King holding the Halfling in his arms, they all had second thoughts. Some even lost their footing while others had their mouths agape. It was really a funny scene and Bilbo thought that this was the first time he ever saw Elves being other than dignified. He hoped he hid his smile well enough with his hands (for he will not allow the Elves to see him be carried in bridal style while his arms were around Thranduil's neck. That is most inappropriate.)

With Thranduil's long strides and memory, they made it to his temporary room in only a few minutes.

Thranduil stood at the double doors and dismissed Tauriel with a nod of his head.

The Silvan Elf stood rigidly and bowed but before she could turn around she heard someone softly call out her name. "Thank you for today, Tauriel. Have a good night's rest." Bilbo's eyes were heavy with tiredness but he did not want his friend to go without a proper send off. Tauriel felt the eyes of her Lord on her but she only smiled softly at Bilbo and thanked him for his concern; not telling him that she still had night watch duty.

'He'll be guilty and fuss about me, I'm sure.' The thought warmed the Silvan Elf's heart more than she would ever admit as she walked down the hallways for where they came.

Thranduil gently put Bilbo down on the floor with his one hand still supporting his arm as he opened the door to the Hobbit's room.

Bilbo walked slowly inside, still mindful of his injuries and felt a rush of warmth that the healing room lacked.

Like the entire Mirkwood palace the walls were made of brown, copper-like rocks as smooth as any flower petal but as not as clean cut. Yet the lines and edges leading up and down to the roof and floor made it more charming and easy to the eyes. Thranduil let go of Bilbo as he traveled to the king-size bed. A bit fearful that his Hobbit might collapse before he could even blink. But to his relief, Bilbo did not. Thought he was limping more than walking.

Bilbo's calloused hand reached for the only item in the room to give him warmth at night. The silver, flat surface of the bed sheets sent tingles to Bilbo's hands and the Hobbit could only imagine the sea of comfort if he will wrap it around his small body. The bed was no doubt made for an Elf but he was pleasantly surprised to see a stool sitting on one corner for his use.

"I hope it is to your liking." Bilbo turned his head back and smiled as Thranduil still stood in his place near the door.

The Elvin King observed the room and its now occupant with a nonchalant gaze. "Though it is quite bare. It is after all just temporary." Bilbo felt puzzled for a moment as he turned to face Thranduil fully. "Temporary?" Yes, Thranduil said that a few times now but it was the first time it actually sunk in to Bilbo. The Elvin King nodded and he took a tentative, almost shy step towards the Hobbit.

Bilbo felt his mark give a pleasurable heat as Thranduil knelt once more and the Hobbit could see a sense of sincerity and fondness in his blue eyes. Yet there was also a hint of fear.

'Why on earth?' Bilbo wondered.

"I had hoped that after a few months pass, at least after the courting and the ceremony, you will move to my room." Thranduil oh so wanted to say the words, 'And sleep in my bed with me.' But he bit his tongue as the words courting already brought his beloved to a madly blushing state.

Bilbo felt his heart gallop like a pony on a run and he did not need to know his cheeks were aflame.

Courting. Courting and a ceremony.

Bilbo did not know what this ceremony was but he had a pretty good guess.

The Hobbit tried to breathe in and out as his fingers unconsciously wrapped around the ring in his robe pocket. He fiddled with it as he tried to form a response. His mind was conjuring up imagined memories of what may or may not be his future.

Thranduil and him talking about small matters and maybe debating about important ones. The King of Mirkwood laughing as Bilbo laughed with him, a pleasant blush still on his cheeks. Thranduil wrapping him in a warm embrace.

Bilbo Baggins felt his body almost completely melt at the thought of Thranduil holding him and maybe doing oh so wonderful things to him in his bed that will no doubt leave him breathless and panting (If the stories of the less shy female Hobbits in the Shire are anything to go by.).

All those thoughts swarmed the Hobbit and apparently took up much time for Thranduil was regretting his words. Thinking that Bilbo's lack of response was a small form of rejection. "Of course, if that does not please you-"he tried to stand up. A sense of pain and anger at his foolishness for saying such words so easily. The King wanted to escape the now cold room for he never actually thought of Bilbo rejecting him. Yet before he can even straighten his knees, he felt a strong grip, somewhat desperate, on his arm.

"I would love that." Was the breathless reply of Bilbo.

The panic that Thranduil even thought of rejection and the pain that that thought caused him prompted the Hobbit to say that only words his mind had time to process.

The two halves stared at each other for a quite a while before Thranduil gave such a big smile that made the muscles on his cheek hurt from the sudden stretch.

"Then allow me to give you the first of many gifts."

The King of Mirkwood reached for one of the many hidden pockets on his robe and he felt the coldness of metal touch his fingertips. His sensitive ears could hear every beat of his heart as he slowly ascended the small thing from the depths of his robe and into the open space. He took a small, tentative breath as he presented the first gift to a very curious Bilbo.

Bilbo stared at Thranduil's outstretched hand and at the small jewel that sat content on his palm.

The Hobbit gazed and took in the diamond covered brooch before him. It's appearance reminding him of a sunflower idly relaxing during an afternoon. With finely curved leaves laying on top of a bended stem of silver and its diamond covered petals looked as if it were basking in the glory of the sun. Yet, what drew the Hobbit to the magnificent jewel was not the stainless diamonds but the small emeralds that served as its pollen.

'Green as a leaf.' Bilbo thought.

He so wanted to touch it and he was surprised for jewelry never meant much to him. But this jewel. It was not just a jewel. Thranduil was giving it to him and the jewel itself had a certain allure that already Bilbo was in its grasp.

"Go on, little one. It is yours." Bilbo's fingers twitched and the fingers that held the ring of power loosen; the want to hold something much more precious flowing inside his skin.

"Are you sure? I fear I might let go of it." Bilbo certainly did not want to damage it.

Thranduil gave no response instead carefully taking the Hobbit's small hand and placed the priced jewel on his palm and enclosing the fingers around it.

"I want you to wear it always, Bilbo. So, that you may never forget."

The softness of the King's voice sent a pleasant shiver down his spine and Bilbo clasped his other hand on the Elf's. "Even without it I do not think I could ever forget." But, of course, Bilbo promised that he will wear it with pride. Thranduil smiled once more and stood up to his full length.

"I will have someone bring you clothes tomorrow."

"I'm afraid the only clothes I have are those rags on the bedside table."

Thranduil shook his head and held his chin up with a smug smile.

"I took the liberty of asking the sewing masters to make clothes for you. Their fingers are as quick as any arrow flung in the air. They are done, I assure you."

Another wave of adoration enveloped Bilbo. Thranduil thought of everything; he must do something in return.

"You must be tired. I will leave now for your rest. You may continuing exploring the palace tomorrow with Tauriel as your guide. Good night, Bilbo."

"Good night, Thranduil." The Elvin King's heart warmed at the almost glowing Bilbo standing before him yet his eyes narrowed and his lips formed a frown as the happy aura suddenly turned dark.

"Thranduil, a-about the Company-" anger suddenly filled him as memories of an injured Bilbo crossed his mind. Thin arms and a scratch-filled body almost prompted him to go to war not only with those blasted spiders but with the bloody Dwarf that dare bring his Bilbo to harm.

'Though if it weren't for him Bilbo will not be here.' He thinks.

Yet he'll rather go to war than admit that.

Bilbo watched Thranduil's face become angry then nonchalant and angry once more. He thinks to himself it might not be such a good idea bringing this up but he knows he must. His friends were waiting for him.

"When I'm better. I want to go back to them." Silence met his statement.

"And I want you to know that you cannot stop me." Silence once more.

Bilbo felt his Soul Mark give him a painful sting as if it were the one answering in Thranduil's behalf but the Hobbit ignored it. For by now he was quite used to the constant heat and surprising appearances of the important blemish.

Yet the silence was deafening and Bilbo sensed a sadness take him at the thought of a disappointed Thranduil.

"Please don't be angry. I-" as soon as the Elvin King's ears picked up the tone of heartbreak in Bilbo's voice, he reacted.

Bilbo stopped midway when he felt a soft touch on his forehead and blinked and blushed as he realized it was Thranduil's lips. The Elvin King leaned back and thought he will never get tired of seeing such an adorable look in Bilbo's face. He raised his hand to caressed the locks of hair and said, "Not today, little one. Let us forget forebode things today."

And with those words, he left.

Bilbo watched as his beloved's form was taken in by the shadows of the hallways. Taking a bit of Bilbo's happiness with him.


	8. Chapter Seven

Bilbo's dreams were both joyous and dreadful.

The Hobbit was sitting on a stone bench overlooking beautiful and amazing flowers as he smoked his pipe. And just when he thought nothing could get any better, he felt arms wrap around his shoulders and a muscular chest on his back. "Lunch, my love?" Bilbo sighed and laid his head on his lover's chest with a close of his eyes; content that food seemed also to make way into his dreams. Yet when he looked up to face those stunning blue eyes of his beloved, he saw dark, crazed eyes.

A thick, booming voice sent him squirming for escape and he realized with a sort of dread that he knows this person. "That's right, Master Burglar. Come, join us as we feast in the halls of my forefathers"

It was Thorin.

A sudden knock on the door had him gasping for air and his injuries searing in pain. Tauriel was at his side the moment his hand grasped his suddenly stinging mark.

"Master Baggins, are you alright? Shall I call the healer?"

Bilbo breathed deeply as sweat traveled along his forehead to land on the sheets.

He tried to wave off the she-elf's concern yet he found his hand slightly shaken.

Those insane eyes stuck in the forefront of his mind.

"Bilbo?" Tauriel whispered and the Hobbit in question looked at her. "Just a nightmare." He wheezed. Smiling despite the feeling of anguish now in him. Tauriel did not look convince but she did not want to push the scared Hobbit. She handed to Bilbo the new set of clothes the sewing masters made for him and Bilbo took with thanks.

"Breakfast is ready in the dining hall. King Thranduil and Prince Legolas will be joining you."

The sudden dread Bilbo felt from the nightmare was replaced with surprise and anxiety.

Legolas. Thranduil's son. His son from his past beloved.

Bilbo never officially meet the Prince but like his father you could tell from a glance who he is and what heritage he comes from. The Hobbit will never forget those blue eyes that seem to be staring at him before he stepped into the Mirkwood palace. Before this entire Soul Mark business began.

'What will he think of me?' Bilbo asks himself. 'Will he think of me strange and look at me with ridiculing eyes like the other elves?' He did not want that. He wants to stay by Thranduil's side a good deal and the thought of his beloved's son not accepting him seemed far worse than any injury this journey has given him.

"Bilbo?" asked Tauriel, a second time now this past five minutes.

"I'm fine. Just thinking about things."

Again, the Silvan Elf seemed not convince yet she let it pass for Bilbo will tell her when the time is right.

"I will leave you to dress then. I will be waiting outside your door."

* * *

The entire walk to the dining hall was filled with motivational talks happening inside Bilbo's mind. The Hobbit was not even curious about the paths they were taking nor did he even turn his head as more Elves whispered and pointed.

No, the only thing that mattered was the impression he was going to make to his beloved's son and heir.

Bilbo clamped his hands over and over again to resist the strong temptation to wipe the accumulated sweat on his new clothes. Not wanting to damp the fine material that hug his body like a second skin. The Hobbit could see the delicately-crafted double doors of the dining hall and his heartbeat increased while the sweat only fastened its perspiration.

Tauriel laid her palm on the double door and was about to push when Bilbo suddenly laid his hand on a portion of her arm. The Silvan Elf turned to look at the small creature with fearful brown eyes. Bilbo, unsure of himself whether to ask this question or not, paused. But an understanding smile from his friend gave him the courage he lacked. "Will he like me? The Prince, I mean."

A sense of understanding dawned on the Silven Elf. The Hobbit's insecurities were understandable and Bilbo wanted his spirits to heighten yet Tauriel tilted her head with a teasing look in her eyes. "Why won't you find out for yourself, Master Hobbit?" Before Bilbo could even utter a word in reply, Tauriel knocked on the wooden doors to signal their presence then opened it wide.

Blbo felt the world pause for a small moment as the large, much too large, extravagant dining hall came into his view and everyone seemed to be looking at him; waiting for his response.

His beloved. The Prince and all other Elves that were in charge of caring for the royal family. All of their eyes were on him.

The Hobbit walked towards the long table to its farthest side where Thranduil and his son were sited.

Thranduil felt pride at seeing his Bilbo wear the clothes of the sewing masters.

The design was Elvin and the material kingly while the fit on his body made him look more like an Elf than a Hobbit and it hug him quite sinfully that Thranduil almost gaped.

All he needed was a pair of shoes to complete the image.

But what made the King happier was seeing his first gift proudly pinned on his beloved's clothes for everyone to see. Legolas saw the sudden glow his father's form took and he knows why for he also saw the priceless pin that shone and glittered; he smiled.

Though something was not quite right.

The King and his son did not miss the almost agitated walk of Bilbo to their side of the table. They could see Bilbo was in distress for why on Middle on Earth they did not know. Thranduil stood up from his seat and offered Bilbo a loving smile as he helped him in his much too big of a chair. He reminded himself that he must order things for his beloved's size.

"Thank you… my Lord."

As Thranduil heard the sudden use of one of many polite titles, he frowned and almost stopped midway from sitting down. But he caught himself and settled, admittedly, a bit off guard for he thought that they already agreed that such titles were not necessary. Bilbo, on the other hand, has his reasons. The Hobbit did not know whether he should address Thranduil so casually while other Elves, who look up to him as their King, watch and listen. He thinks that they might think of him a rude Halfling.

"Some formalities are not necessary, Bilbo. I assure you."

The King has a slight idea as to why his adorable and bundle of joy Hobbit has suddenly become tense and formal; from the way Bilbo's eyes scanned the room and its occupants. It is clear to Thranduil that Bilbo was either at loss of how he should act or he was just plain uncomfortable. He could not blame him. He maybe to some extent blind but his hearing is as sharp as any blade. He can hear the meek whispers from his people.

The protectiveness he felt for his beloved and the escalating heat from his mark pushed him to command the other Elves to leave them be.

"Tauriel, you may stay." The Silvan Elf let a small emotion of surprise to cross her face before it was hastily replaced by indifference as she moved to stand behind Bilbo. Yet he will not have that. "I meant for breakfast, Tauriel." She was again surprise and not only her but Legolas also seemed to look at his father as if he could not believe what he was saying.

Bilbo could not understand why for he thought it was normal and he was immensely happy that his friend would be joining them.

Tauriel, albeit hesitant, took a seat beside the Hobbit and Thranduil was glad for her decision.

He is thankful for Tauriel and her growing friendship to Bilbo. Because of her his beloved was both protected and has a companion to keep him entertained while he attends to other matters. Yet, if she choose to sit by Legolas' side the King would surely not feel please. For he knows his son still has those affections for the Silvan Elf.

Affections that should not be encouraged.

"Before anything else, I would like to say you look wonderful in your clothes, Bilbo. The sewing masters did a splendid job." The Hobbit's cheeks took a small tint of red and he smiled widely. Forgetting all about his awkwardness. "Thank you, Thranduil and someday I must thank them personally as well. They really did an amazing job. I was surprise it fit me very well." The King felt a small tug of his mouth as he remembered the masters taking precise measurements out of a sleeping Bilbo as he and Tauriel watch carefully over them to make sure none of them would even think of touching beyond what was permitted.

But Bilbo did not need to know that.

"Yes, well, they are masters of their craft."

Bilbo did not find his answer questionable as he turned his head to stare at the food set out before them. He was not surprised that many of the food were vegetables and breads and few meat. He knew the Elves have a strict diet of sorts yet even without tasting it he knew, like the soup, it was going to be delicious. The smell alone was enough to have him drooling (but, of course, he will not do that.).

The Hobbit's eyes, after gazing at the meal, could not help but meet the blue eyes of the Elf sitting in front of him.

Legoals, during Bilbo's entire stay in Mirkwood, has actually never talked to the Hobbit for every time he visited the medical ward to talk to his childhood friend the Hobbit would be sleeping away. Yet he was very curious. From the good things Tauriel told him and his own thoughts, he could only presume that Bilbo Baggins is an intelligent and kind creature that will not hesitate to risk his life for the people he cares about. He saw how the Hobbit ran towards the lever without hesitation, after all.

The Prince of Mirkwood offered him a polite smile and Bilbo returned one of his own; though Legolas could see he was a bit fearful. 'I wonder why?' He never thought of himself as scary to look at. A strong hand clasped around his shoulder before he could think further. "Bilbo, I would like you to meet my son and heir, Legolas Greenleaf." Legolas lowered his head and said, "A pleasure to finally meet you, Master Baggins."

"Oh, please don't lower your head for a mere Hobbit and please call me Bilbo. Master Hobbit is really not for me, Prince Legolas." Bilbo never really did like that title. He never has been a master of anything except for his warm Hobbit hole. Legolas smiled; amused at such a sincere and humble reply. It has been such a long time since he met a creature with such emotions.

"Only if you would call me Legolas, Master Hobbit." He replied, a bit teasingly. Seeing the look of slight uncertainty in the Hobbit's eyes Legolas spoke once more. "You are my father's beloved, Master Hobbit. Thus, you are as good as family to me." The sudden declaration destroyed all doubts in Bilbo's mind and restless feelings in his stomach. It was all but replaced with warmth as he gave the Prince an ear-stretching smile.

"Thank you, Legolas."

Thranduil released the breath that he did not know he was holding. He already knew Legolas was happy for him yet he did not know if he would act like the other idiotic Elves that think of Bilbo as a nuisance and a distraction. He was quite relieved to know such acceptance from his son and who knows, maybe one day Legolas will think of Bilbo as more than just his father's beloved but as an actual friend and another father-figure.

The Valar knows how he needs help with his adolescence.

Breakfast was certainly a happy affair. Bilbo answered curious questions about his home and Hobbit culture and once Tauriel got used to the happy atmosphere, she joined in the conversation. Jokes were told and laughter resonated and once or twice did Tauriel tease both Bilbo and Legolas.

The fondness in the Prince's eyes did not go unnoticed by Bilbo nor did the narrowing eyes of Thranduil.

"I have many relatives and many of them are as hard to deal with like the Dwarves."

Bilbo was cutting a piece of steamed potato with cheese and he felt his ears twitch as the flavor hit his taste buds.

Legolas chuckled as he took a sip of his juice, the sugary taste delightful to the tongue. "Then you have quite the experience with such a crowd." The Prince did not mean the slight vile to escape his tone of voice. For he knew that the dwarves were friends of Bilbo but centuries of hate cannot be so easily dismissed. The Hobbit ignored the Prince's tone, out of newly found respect and the knowledge that the Dwarves would do the same if they were in the Prince's position.

"Yes, but I care for them, do not doubt that."

Bilbo, however, will not let the Prince think that he can insult his makeshift family forever. Legolas, smiled and raised his cup slightly to show he understood the hidden message beneath those small words. While Thranduil could not believe his son would give in so easily and may slip more times than few; the King knows he will try.

"After this, Bilbo, I would like to show you the library."

His fingers stopped moving as he suddenly stood brighter and leaned closer to the King.

"The library?"

Thranduil felt his mouth twitch as his beloved's eyes looked like as bright as any evening star; that one word seeming to have such an effect on him. The King felt a sense of pride knowing things are going so well. "Yes, Bilbo. We have quite a selection. Collected over the years by my father and his father before him." Legolas resisted the urge to snort at the look of such smugness in his father's eyes. Though, he knows what the King is trying to do.

The Hobbit felt an air of happiness rush through his lungs as the thought of countless books in century old bookshelves fill his mind. He was almost tempted to finish his breakfast at once.

Their meal lasted for more than a few minutes and it saddened Bilbo that he would have to part with Tauriel and Legolas so soon. Seeing that the Silvan Elf still had her duties and that the Prince was also not deprived of such things.

Bilbo started collecting the plates they used until he felt hands on his shoulders. Thranduil was standing right beside him, massaging the suddenly tense muscles beneath his fingertips. Muscles that were spawned by the stresses of adventure. "The maids will take care of that, my love. Do not worry yourself." Bilbo placed his small pile of plates and looked up at Thranduil with distress. "Are you sure? I could help. I don't mind." Bilbo was used to household chores and he would feel quite guilty if he didn't clean up after himself.

Thranduil smiled and gently turned his Bilbo around to face him. "They will not mind." He sees now how the Elves in the kitchen will love him with such a helpful hand.

The King of Mirkwood led Bilbo away from the table and out into the hallway. Curtly nodding to the Elves who bow on their way to the library.

Bilbo wanted to ask more questions about these books of old but found it to be uncomfortable with so many Elves now doing their daily businesses around them. The gentle hold Thranduil had on his shoulders soothed the young Hobbit and his questions as they made their way through alike halls and winding paths. When they finally reached the library, Bilbo felt his breath hitch once more.

The garden was well-organized yet lacked splendor.

The Library, however, was more than just grand. It was incredible.

Bilbo walked slowly towards its center as he looked up at the walls that were crafted to house a thousand books of new and old in its rocky depths; connecting stairs that serve as both an elevation and a course. Moving his eyes up to the high ceiling to its natural dents making up an intricate design. Thranduil gazed on with fondness in his eyes as Bilbo continue to drink the sight with his eyes. He looks so small in this large room and it only fuels the protectiveness he felt in his heart.

He walked towards him and guides him to one of the many tables then helped the Hobbit on one of the chairs. Thranduil reached for one of the candles to open and asked, "What book would you like to start, my love?"

Bilbo bit his lip and gazed around the books that almost reached the ceiling. He did not know where to even begin in this place of knowledge. But he did know what he wanted.

"What's your favorite, Thranduil?"

The Elvin King's features held surprise at the unexpected question yet Bilbo only tilted his head and hoped he did not overstep bounds. The Hobbit is curious about the likings of his other half and he thought of this trip to the library as not only an opportunity to learn the Elvin culture but a perfect way to learn more about Thranduil as well.

Feeling genuine curiosity from his Hobbit warmed Thranduil's heart. His beloved wanted to get to know him in a level beyond soul marks and beloved halves and that was enough for Elvin King to feel loved.

Thranduil left without an answer and Bilbo almost panicked when he thought that Thranduil may not want to share that with him.

Or worse. Thranduil may not be fond of books.

But The Hobbit was relieved to see that his beloved was not leaving at all for he took the steps up the library. Bilbo could see him reach the third set of stairs before pausing to browse the many brown covered writings. Thranduil raised his finger and traced the spines for that one book. His eyes widen and his mouth turned to a smile as his hand gently clasped the thick and heavy book that he was looking for.

He rushed towards Bilbo; feeling his heart beating quite a bit with excitement and with somewhat childish glee as Thranduil placed one chair beside the Hobbit and planted the book on the table's center. Bilbo peered at it, curiosity growing as Thranduil softly caressed the book's cover.

"' _The First Age and The Second Age; A History of Middle-Earth'_ " Bilbo read out-loud.

Thranduil nodded and peered at Bilbo through the corner of his eyes; taking in his response. "History has always been a favorite of mine. As an Elf, who has lived through ages, you might think of that as queer. But _as_ an Elf, who has lived through so much, you tend to forget." Bilbo watched as Thranduil's slim fingers delicately opened the book like it was made of the finest glass and may break if not handled properly. "When I read the words, it all comes back to me. I can see what happened so vividly it sometimes takes my breath away and leaves my body tingling."

The Elvin King scanned the words which he knows by heart and for a moment Bilbo could only stare as his other half went to his own little world. With only the light of a candle illuminating his already sharp features and fogged blue eyes. Then Thranduil snapped out of his reverie and straightened his back while fixing his robe. Chastising himself for being so strange.

"I apologize for my sudden state." He said.

"Not at all. When we love things we tend to talk about it more than we should." Thranduil turned to stare at the Hobbit and Bilbo meet his eyes; not blushing, not embarrassed. Brave. But the Elvin King could see fondness or was it love? Thranduil's heart sprinted at that thought.

"I was never the talkative type back in the Shire. I would buy food in the market and some Hobbit ladies would stop me for a chat and tell me about a humor here and there." Bilbo rolled his eyes as those memories came rushing out of the depths of his mind; of giggling females with baskets full of food. Thranduil can see he felt annoyed but his beloved's lips were twitching; wanting to form a smile.

"I would listen for a few minutes but never talking. Only nodding at whatever they were saying and then I would make an excuse or whatnot then rush off home. But if they would ask me about my Hobbit hole, however, then I would stay and chat and say things about the new paint of my walls or the new plants on my garden." There was a hint of pride in Bilbo's smile and his ears seemed more alive and pointy. Yet it sagged and his smile became smaller as he whispered his next words. "I love my home."

Thranduil never thought about Bilbo's home in the Shire will cause his beloved much pain. Yes, they talked about it before but Bilbo never talked about with such a wistful tone or with such sad eyes. The idea that Bilbo might miss his home more than he imagined never crossed the Elvin King's mind for he already decided that Bilbo will love it here in Mirkwood.

He never realized how much his little Hobbit would be giving up for him. All because the Gods decided his other half would be royal and of another race.

Bilbo felt fingers hold his chin as those same fingers tilted his head up from his gaze on the floor.

"I cannot give you your old home." Thranduil whispered; slowly leaning towards Bilbo's face. "But I will try, by the Valar, to give you a new one you will surely love and be proud of." Bilbo felt his breath hitch and his heart stop as soft, gentle lips covered his own in a chaste kiss. Which was, in Bilbo's opinion, over too soon.


	9. Chapter Eight

**Hi guys! So, here's another chapter for _Soul Mark._ Hope you enjoy and if you want some late-night words or you're just looking for something to clear your head, follow my blog at Tumblr, for your daily dose of the written word.**

 **I would also like to take this opportunity to thank all the people who have followed this story, reviewed this story, and continues to wait for this story. I know all of you guys hate waiting but I will try my best to give my all to you guys. So, follow, favorite, review, or PM me. I will reply. Thank you and enjoy!**

* * *

Bilbo landed back first on his soft bed.

The sheets enveloping him like a curtain of luxury that he once forgot ever since he stepped out of his home. The Hobbit stared at the ceiling of his temporary room as memories of what happened moments ago played and played in his mind; memories that left his Soul mark heating and his heart pounding.

Thranduil kissed him.

Granted, it was a chaste kiss and no more than a few seconds or one minute at most. But it was his first kiss and to know that it was Thranduil, his beloved and his other half, made it all the more special. Bilbo sighed in content as his arms started to find a pillow to hug. He felt giddy. Something he never thought would ever happen to him when he buried his face into the snow colored pillow.

"Something good _must_ have happened for you to sigh like that."

Bilbo flung half of his body forward when he heard those words; tensing his muscles for an attack for he had been alone when he entered his room.

Seeing that it was Tauriel near the door and looking at him with that teasing look he got from her most of the time eased his anxiousness of an intruder. Instead, Bilbo smiled brightly at her and moved to sit on the bed; patting the empty space for her. The Silvan Elf did not accept the invitation so easily. She was Bilbo's guard and if someone walked in on them exchanging stories and whispering like wives how would that look?

Other Elves were already quite skeptical as to why the Captain of the Guard was watching over the Hobbit instead of doing other more pressing duties.

Yet Tauriel found herself moving towards the bed and sitting on its edge. They can continue to whisper, Tauriel thought. But Bilbo is her friend and she will not cause him sadness by thinking about other idiotic Elves.

"May you tell me why you're so happy, Master Hobbit?" Though, Tauriel already had an inkling for before coming to Bilbo's room, she had a glimpse of not just a happy Thranduil but also a flushed Thranduil.

Bilbo sat up straighter and Tauriel swears she can almost see stars in those Hobbit eyes of his for how bright it was shining.

The Hobbit proceeded to tell Tauriel of his wonderful time with Thandruil. How they conversed in many subjects and when the King found out Bilbo's love of culture and poetry he proceeded to orient him in the Elvin life and daily activities and also gave him the most-loved literature in the Elvin populace.

"It was amazing, Tauriel. I don't think I've ever been so, so happy before." Bilbo almost wanted to collapse on his bed once more like a love stricken teen yet resisted it. Favoring, to bury his face on the pillow lest Tauriel might see his blushed cheeks and ears. Tauriel oh so wanted to tease her friend yet below the surface she was immensely happy for him.

However, there is something she really _must_ know.

"I'm happy for you, Bilbo. Yet, is talking all you did, Master Hobbit? For I'm have an inkling that you are leaving a few things behind, my friend." Bilbo was sure he blushed ten times redder than before and he was thankful for his fluffy shield.

Yet he squeaked and gawked when Tauriel robbed him off of his pillow; showing his face.

Bilbo kept his lips firmly sealed but the twinkling look on Tauriel's face shows him she already knew so there really was no point in hiding it.

"He might have, you know, kissed me." The face of triumph and outright glee prompted Bilbo to tell her it was only a few seconds and does not even count in his book.

Tauriel laughed and affectionately patted Bilbo on the head; a shock for him yet he did not mind at all.

"I was jesting, Bilbo. I really am quite happy for you. The King is doing wonderfully in his _Tel Anta en'_ _êl._ " Bilbo blinked. He's never heard of those Elvish words before. He knows a few from the short lesson from Thranduil and from his own Hobbit curiosity yet he's never come across that phrase. Seeing the look of confusion, Tauriel said, " _The Giving of Stars._ It is the courting tradition of the Elves."

"I'm sorry. Stars? I'm a bit lost." Bilbo knew that stars were quite a deal here for the Elves in Mirkwood (And any part of Middle-Earth actually.) just from feast they had days before yet the title was peculiar.

Tauriel smiled and made herself comfortable for the explanation she was about to give was a bit long.

"Stars are not just objects in the sky, Bilbo. They are memory." Tauriel felt her Soul Mark give a sad pulsating heat as those words echoed through her heart. How long ago was it when she explained the same thing to a mischievous dwarf? Bilbo saw the look of longing in Tauriel's eyes that he saw on his own so many times before coming to Mirkwood and gently clasped his small hand on hers.

Assuring her.

The Silvan Elf swallowed and smiled a thanks.

"The Stars for us are memories etched in the dark sky. We cannot touch them yet we can gaze at them and remember. It is believed that the very first Elf to find his beloved half thought of himself as not worthy for her. For she was beautiful and kind and loved by all even those who did not have Elvish blood." Bilbo listened in a trance as Tauriel started to stare at the open-air with a misted look in her eyes.

"He felt cheated for her because she must live with him, a stranger she did not even see until that faithful day of knowing."

"He didn't leave her, did he?" Tauriel chuckled at the look of slight shame on Bilbo's face. He did not mean to interrupt but he couldn't help it. The Silvan Elf raised her eyebrow teasingly at him and continued. "He knew, of course, that leaving her will cause them both pain-" The look of relief Tauriel saw almost made her laugh again. "-so he vowed to make her fall for him in his own way. With his charm and eloquence and together they will make new memories. He started courting her and the first thing he gave her, as a gift, was his mother's ring."

Bilbo felt the whispers of the ring of power in his pocket and his fingers itched to hold it and be part of its world yet he did not and choose to just touch it instead.

"His mother's ring showed of earnestness to his love and devotion. The Soul Mark may have shown him his beloved but he will show her that his love went beyond destiny. When she accepted it and the two of them talked and laughed and whispered secrets, a star shone bright for them that night. The second gift was queer and smaller compared to the first. It was a thread. A single, silk and gold thread that hails from the most powerful of merchant. It spoke of devotion. That no one will come before her or will come after her. The third gift he took from his own clothes. Taking his armor of gold, he forged it into new and told her, prayed to her, that where ever he is, may this armor protect her for he cannot live without her."

Bilbo felt a pang from his heart. He's never heard of such a story of love and adoration. His own parents love story was not exactly exciting for they meet in the Shire, teased each other during their outings in the Market and got married a year later. Hobbits did not really have any tradition except for the actual time to be wed.

"The fourth gift was a flower. But not a normal flower for this flower bloomed only on the highest mountain and it was the most beautiful of all flowers. He said to her that her love of plants and green will become his new love as well and it will turn into their craft through centuries. And the final gift was a bed." Bilbo blushed and was thankful that Tauriel did not tease him this time. "It was a grand bed in their new home where he promised her passion and a family if she so desires. A future. They were happy. They were truly in love and they did not know that for every gift a star glistened for them. For their love."

Bilbo's entire body was warm as Tauriel finished her explanation. His fingers touched the pin on his collar and caressed its radiant emeralds. "So, this is Thranduil's first gift?"

"That's right. That pin, no doubt, came from his family's treasury."

The Hobbit already felt protective of the pin and to find out it was from Thranduil's family and may have been part of the Greenleaf's for centuries only served to heighten Bilbo's security over it. "And this is his second gift?" Bilbo took a golden-key tied to a silver string from his inner pocket. He was surprised when Thranduil presented him with it before leaving the library and he asked at once what door it opens. The King merely smiled and promised him another time of exploration when another Elf told him of his Kingly duties.

Tauriel stared at the dangling key and thought to herself how familiar it was.

"This is his gift of devotion?"

Bilbo was now very curious as to what this key opened.

"It may be or it may be not. The gifts do not have an order. The Elf chooses the order and the gifts. Did The King not tell you what it is for?" Bilbo shook his head and returned the key to his pocket. "He had to deal with his duties before he could tell me. He did promise me that we would explore it some later time."

"The King is busy though I am surprise. Usually, an Elf will confess the purpose of his gift as soon as his beloved receives it."

"Truly?"

"Yes, yet I'm sure the King has his reasons. He adores you, after all."

"Tauriel!"

Tauriel laughed at the slight pout and tinted cheeks of her friend. Teasing him is much too fun. "Honestly, you remind me too much of Kili." Bilbo did not know where those words came from and did he so regret saying them for as soon as Tauriel heard the Dwarf prince's name did she falter. Her eyes slighted and her smile fell.

"I-I'm sorry. I did not mean to say-"

"How long have you known?" The sudden aloof voice only heightened Bilbo's shame. "A while." He murmured; feeling her eyes boring into every word he was saying. "I was in the cells when the two of you were talking. I found out on my own."

"And you told no one?"

Legolas came to Bilbo's mind. He did not know if the Elvin Prince knew; the hatred in his eyes that time certainly seemed too much. Yet he did not act any different and Bilbo saw no signs if he did.

Bilbo shook his head and Tauriel released a sigh of relief. "Is it so bad?" he asked. Everyone knows that Elves and Dwarves were not friends nor even acquaintances yet will they go so far as to destroy the decided love of two halves? Tauriel closed her eyes. The anguish of Kili out there and in danger now showing. "The Elves will not accept it." It was such a simple explanation that needed no more words.

It was forbidden. Do not mind the marks on their chests.

Her kind will surely shun her.

And what of him? A Prince with a lone Silvan Elf? Laughable.

"You do not give yourself credit, Tauriel." Bilbo heard those whispered words and annoyance and slight anger for both the Elves and the Dwarves invaded him. "You are kind, humorous, and an amazing warrior. You're the Captain of the Guard for Valar's sake! I'm sure you can kick any Dwarf or Elf that will tell you otherwise." Tauriel stared and for a moment she did not know what to say or how to react. For it has been so long since someone has so plainly expressed their feelings to her.

Thranduil may have been her father figure but he has been aloft till now. And Legolas. There is a strain in their friendship that Tauriel knows will only deepen for the following days.

It is both a joy and a relief that someone like Bilbo is her friend.

Tauriel smiled despite the swell of emotion inside her and said, "Thank you, Bilbo Baggins. Truly."

Bilbo smiled and laid his hand on top of her. "We will find a way. When I get back to the company I will talk to Thorin and have no doubt that Kili will fight for you. He's a lot to handle but he's loyal to a fault."

Tauriel laughed, small and short, at those words. Remembering how Kili tried to scare her with his 'talisman'. She looked down on their joined hands and seeing her pale skin, the skin of Elves, she remembered. "Thorin Oakenshield will not be the only royal I have to face."

"If you're talking about Thranduil, he really does not have any right in the matter; your King or not. He's bonded to me, a mere Hobbit, after all."

"Now, it is you who do not give yourself much credit."

Bilbo smiled and shrugged. He was merely speaking the truth.

"But I'm afraid it is the not the King I worry about."

The Hobbit felt confused with Tauriel's words. Thranduil was royalty and he does have some power of Tauriel for she is under his command and reign. But Bilbo is sure with some talking, he can see sense. Yet if Thranduil was not the royal there talking about and neither was Thorin then who?

Bilbo's face lit up. Suddenly remembering one other royal in the Elvin household.

"Legolas." He whispered and Tauriel nodded.

"So, you've noticed?"

"How could I not?" Tauriel took her hand and started pacing around the room. It was by the first time Bilbo ever saw the Captain of the Guard anxious. It seems spiders and Orcs do not compare to the problem of Soul Marks and destiny.

"He talks differently to me and his actions are far more intimate than necessary. I would have thought nothing about it for we are childhood friends. Yet, his eyes speaks volumes of what he wants to convey." Bilbo nodded as he listened to Tauriel's explanation. "He has tried to get me alone sometimes." Tauriel stopped her pacing and turned to stare at Bilbo's surprise expression. "No doubt, wanting to tell me the truth."

"And? Has he?"

Tauriel shook her head and Bilbo, though not the one involved, sighed in relief.

He has only talked to Legolas this morning but he can see him and the Prince becoming friends and Tauriel is already his friend. He wants to help them to the best of his abilities.

"Have you tried to tell him…no?" Bilbo could not have phrased the word better and Tauriel shook her red-haired head. "Well, why don't you?"

Tauriel sat down and stared at Bilbo with such intense eyes. "How would you tell your childhood friend no yet still wanting to save their friendship?" She has a point, Bilbo thought.

"I, honestly, don't know. I don't have a childhood friend in the Shire." Tauriel lax and her eyes saddened at Bilbo's words. "But, I'm respected there because I'm honest." Bilbo took Tauriel's hand once more and enclosed her large hand in his smaller ones. "Honesty may bring heartache and pain but it saves us from even _greater_ pain and even dreadful hate."

For the second time that night, Tauriel felt emotions that has long been bottled inside her as she stared at those brown eyes of such understanding. She squeezed Bilbo's small hand and gave him a sad smile. "You are far wiser than you give credit for Master Baggins."

"Now, if only my relatives can see that."

Both creatures laughed at Bilbo's quip and Tauriel sighed as she stared at a wall of his room. "I will try to talk to him tomorrow." She whispered and this time it was Bilbo who gave her hand a squeeze.

"The two of you will get through this."

"I hope you're right, Bilbo. I truly hope you are."

* * *

"Will you show me the room of this key now?"

Bilbo was quite surprised when Thranduil came to him late at night with an almost skip on his step. The King explained to him that he could not wait to show the Hobbit the room to that key and Bilbo could not agree more.

Thranduil chuckled at the excitement on Bilbo's face as they walked the stone paths of his palace. One of his hands gently clutching Bilbo's shoulder as he led him. I need to memorize these halls someday, Bilbo thought. Yet he recognized the path they were taking for the designs on the wall was quite different from the others.

"You're taking me to the library again?" Thranduil felt a hint of surprise as Bilbo turned to look at him with his head titled slightly to the side. "Why yes. I did not think you remember. Many guests easily get lost in my palace." Bilbo chuckled and shook his head as he laid one of his Hobbit hands on Thranduil's hand; something which the Elvin King was quite giddy about. "Oh, I know all about getting lost in your palace. Luck though favors me it seems."

"It seems she has for you are bound to a King, after all."

Bilbo turned to Thranduil once more with a teasing smile on his face and with red cheeks. "Full of yourself, your majesty?" Thranduil shrugged and gave Bilbo a haughty smile as they stopped in front of the library door. The King bending down to whisper his next words, "Only because I have everything and more, my Hobbit." Bilbo shivered as that deep voice tingled his pointy ears and caused a pleasurable churning to pass his belly.

Thranduil stood straight and fixed his robes; turning to open the library door without another glance at Bilbo for he saw the slightly hazed look in his beloved's eyes and he, himself, was feeling quite sultry for his sudden forwardness.

'Calm yourself.' Thranduil thought. 'It will not do you well to cross boundaries which he is not ready for.'

The two halves entered the library room and Bilbo thought it was as magnificent as it was this morning but instead of sitting down on one of the library chairs Thranduil kept on guiding him towards a corner of the room. Bilbo narrowed his eyes and saw a slight line on the perfectly carven walls.

It was a door and its key hole was quite hidden if the Hobbit says so himself.

Thranduil clutched his shoulder and encouraged him to use the key the King gifted to him.

The Hobbit heard the clicking of locks as he slightly turned the golden key to the side. The door, itself, opened to reveal a small gap and Bilbo saw darkness but from the width. Thranduil laid his hand on the door and gently pushed; coaxing the door to widen until it was on its limit. The King took a step or two inside with Bilbo doing the same and his free hand found the switch placed on the wall.

It was another library, Bilbo thought. No, a part of it.

"This is the private section of the library." The King's voice echoed in the space as Bilbo stepped forward to touch the binds of the thick books. Noting that some seem quite old for its skin was already in its prime. "Many of the books here are quite of age and some have been long forgotten even by us Elves." Thranduil could see that Bilbo was listening to him even though his eyes took in the small interior of this so-called private section. "It isn't by all means grand yet I hope you will find it interesting for it is yours." Bilbo stopped at once what he was doing and turned to look at Thranduil with eyebrows raised and his mouth somewhat agape.

"Mine?" he squeaked out and Thranduil smiled slightly as he turned to also touch the spine of the books.

"Yes. My second gift to you. Hopefully, it will become a curious activity if I or Tauriel or even Legolas will not be able to amuse you."

'His second gift' Bilbo thought; his mind going back to the story Tauriel told him and the significance of each gift.

"This is your gift of craft?" The Hobbit whispered and Thranduil felt surprised a second time that morning.

"How did you know?"

He was quite sure that he said nothing of the courting tradition of Elves so he was very interested as to how his Hobbit found out. Bilbo blushed and looked down on the floor; like he was a child caught taking cookies on the tray.

"Tauriel might have mentioned it." He murmured and Thranduil shook his blond-head for he should have known. "Well, it saves me the explanation."

"You're not angry?"

"Why on Middle Earth will I be angry, my Bilbo?"

Thranduil kneeled to face the Hobbit and his fingers found itself on Bilbo's cheek; tracing the slight scars on his face. Reminded that his Hobbit went through so much. Bilbo felt relaxed with the soft tracing of his skin and felt that churning in his belly again. "Well, Tauriel told me that Elves usually explain to their beloveds the meaning of each gift. So, I thought that you had a plan or something." Thranduil chuckled as Bilbo's lax eyes looked guiltily at him.

"Nothing which the two of you have hindered, I assure you."

"So, you do have a plan?"

Thranduil chuckled once more and started to lead Bilbo out of his now private library and the two halves started the journey back to the outside walls of the library. With Thranduil teasing Bilbo of secrecy while the Hobbit tried to tease back; both their marks giving off pleasurable heat.


	10. Chapter Nine

**Author's Note**

 **Hi guys! I know it's been months and I don't know if you guys remember this story but I hope you do. These past few months have been tough, honestly. School, teachers, parents, and other teenage problems that maybe some of you are going through. I've also been trying to finish other stories and trying to get my blog up. With all of that, I guess, this story slipped my mind and every time I tell myself to continue it the world just throws me another bone I need to go get. But that's not an excuse. A writer should never throw a story away and I hope I can finish this story before my summer ends.**

 **To all the people who are still waiting for this, you guys are the reasons this story never truly left me. Thank you for your support and wish you guys all the best. I hope you won't stop supporting me and I hope all of you continue to be readers (and, maybe, writers. Cause come on. Who doesn't like writing?)**

 **Thank you!**

 **P.S. To the person who gave that amazing comment, thank you! I don't understand Spanish (well, I'm trying to learn.) but it really meant a lot.**

 _ **\- T.W.F**_

Chapter Nine

"Tauriel is not watching me today?"

"No, Master Hobbit. She is with the King dealing with urgent matters."

"Oh. Well, I thank you for your service."

The Elf guard dressed in the usual Mirkwood gold looked uncomfortable for a few short moments and it prompted Bilbo to ask if he did something wrong. "Nothing at all, Master Hobbit." Was his short reply and Bilbo felt quite distressed at the use of such a formal title. Though the guard insisted that using his name will be disrespectful of someone of his stature.

'I'm not all that important.' Bilbo thought as he walked the outside garden.

Tauriel was right that compared to the garden inside the one outside was much nicer and bigger and more beautifully lit since the sun was lazily giving its rays. Though like the enclosed garden, the flowers were healthy yet its buds and petals did not breathe off life and energy. We can fix that, Bilbo thought as he bent down to inspect a few purple lilies.

"Do you have a gardener, Master Elf?" If he was going to use Master Hobbit, Bilbo was bent on using Master Elf to show as much respect.

"We do. They are working right now, I suspect."

Bilbo nodded as his fingers touched the dirt and inspected its contents. Bilbo could see that everything was in order, according to his knowledge in gardening. The Hobbit sighed as he tucked the dirt back to its home and started to trace the down-looking petals. "The sickness is too much, isn't?" Bilbo whispered and it may have been the wind but Bilbo was sure the flower shook its petals in answer.

"My Lord Legolas."

Bilbo turned his head as the Elvin Guard straightened his armor-clad body and bowed to his Prince who was now standing beside The Hobbit. Bilbo stood up from his position on the floor and offered a polite greeting. "You are far too polite, Bilbo." He answered and Bilbo's ears twitched as Legolas turned his head to stare at the flowers beneath him. The Hobbit wasn't sure as to why or how but he felt Legolas was… unsettled.

No, that's not it. Bilbo thought. As he looked at the Prince's blue eyes.

Sad. That was the right word.

"May I join you in your stroll, Master Baggins?"

"Of course, Pri- Legolas." He caught himself being too polite and Legolas gave him a slight smile in response.

The two walked side-by-side with the Elvin guard, thankfully, a few steps back. Bilbo wanted to have a private word with Legolas; to find out what was bothering him for the Hobbit had a heavy feeling in his gut what it was. And he's sure the Prince would not want the people he's supposed to rule one day find out about this dilemma.

"Your garden is quite magnificent, Legolas."

"Is it? But I was told that it does not come close to Rivendell's" Bilbo blushed at the slight teasing tone and the Hobbit babbled on about how comparing two different gardens should be unheard of. Legolas chuckled and his eyes softened for a few short moments. The pair walked on in silence with Bilbo trying to talk of topics that Legolas might enjoy before he asks him what was wrong.

The Hobbit it seems is having a harder time talking to the Elvin Prince. With Tauriel it was easy but Legolas seemed more stiff compared to his childhood friend.

"Father tells me you enjoyed the library, Bilbo."

Bilbo looked up surprisingly at Legolas before his cheeks were taking in a blasted shade of pink for he did not expect the Elvin Prince to know that. "I did. The Elves have quite a selection and I can only imagine that a lifetime is not enough for books such as those." Legolas nodded in understanding but Bilbo can see his eyes in a faraway land. Bilbo internally sighed as silence regained its position once more. There was no point in thinking of topics of conversation if the Prince had other things to think about.

It seems there was only one way to try and calm his mind.

"I was not expecting you to be out today, Legolas." The Prince in question turned his head and Bilbo almost smiled at successfully gaining his attention. However, his next words he would have to choose carefully.

"Why is that, Master Hobbit?"

"I was told that an urgent matter has arise and that Thranduil and Tauriel are settling it." Legolas' eyes narrowed ever so slightly while his movements paused and his body stiffened. It only showed Bilbo that his thoughts were right.

Legolas turned his attention to the Elvin guard and he ordered him to leave them be.

"But my Lord, the King-"

"Master Baggins is alright with me. Tell that to my father if you must." The Elvin guard hesitated before bowing and moving on.

Bilbo allowed his mind to wander around the thought that maybe he might have overstepped his bounds and he panicked yet his face betrayed no such thing. Before Legolas turned back to him and his hard blue eyes slacked. "There is a bench near here. I can protect you but I am not a healer and you still need rest." Bilbo nodded as the Prince of Mirkwood lead him to a bench quite similar to the one in the enclosed garden. Except this one has seen its fair share of rain and sunlight. Now that Bilbo thought about it, he did forget his injuries often. Spending time with Thranduil and exploring Mirkwood was allowing his mind to think of more pleasant things instead of things that loomed in the dark.

The pair sat in silence for a third time and Bilbo wondered if the Prince decided not to talk to him, after all.

"I disliked Dwarves." Bilbo turned his head with mouth agape at the sudden words. He knew that of course but Bilbo never thought that Legolas would be so straightforward. The Prince chuckled and stared at the spectacle of different colored flowers before him. "I mean no offence but I dislike them in a sense that that was the norm. Elves and Dwarves were never meant to be friends." Bilbo sealed his lips and waited. Thinking that an explanation was due. "When we caught your Company I knew that something was about to happen. Imagine my surprise to find out that my father has been blessed with another love." Legolas' voice had a slight tinge of bitterness that made Bilbo reach out for the Elf. "Not only that but my childhood friend, whom I have matured with and spared with have also found her love. In the form of a Dwarf Prince."

"She spoke with you." Bilbo whispered and Legolas turned to look at this small creature who was now to be a part of their lives. "I knew from the moment she told me how tall he was for a Dwarf. I knew she found the other half of her soul and it was not me. There were no need for words."

"You have someone, Legolas. Your Soul Mark is living proof of that."

Legolas smiled such a broken smile that Bilbo saw himself. Saw his image when staring at a mirror back in the Shire. "Do you know how old I am, Master Baggins? Do you know what it's like to live your life without knowing the emotion that races kill for?"

"I do." Bilbo answered; his voice suddenly low and his throat dry.

"Granted, I don't know it as long as you but to a mere Hobbit fifty-years is a long time. I know what it's like to watch others find their beloved and live the life you so want. I know the feeling of going home to an empty house and sleeping alone on what should be a comfortable bed instead of a cold mattress." Bilbo breathed in deeply and shut his eyes. All those memories of loneliness and sadness suddenly attacking him.

He could feel his Soul Mark heating his body; Bilbo could almost swear it was crying for him.

"I have wished and dreamed and hope and prayed and ceased. I have ceased all that for I have already decided that love was not for me. Yet we do not get to decide that. We cannot control time or fate or destiny. We can only ready ourselves for what may or may not happen and allow ourselves to feel. To fall."

Bilbo voice cracked and a single tear slid past his eyelids to his cheek. The Hobbit did not dare open his eyes for he fears that Legolas might mock him for showing such weakness yet to his surprise he felt a finger gently brush his tear away.

"My father is a lucky one, indeed." Legolas whispered and Bilbo saw the Prince's were glossy with unshed tears. "Is it worth it?" he asked. "Worth the wait?" Bilbo dried his tears using the hem of his sleeve and smiled.

"Worth every second."

And that was the truth.

* * *

Thranduil was angry.

No, he was seething.

A band of Orcs has passed his borders and it was both a relief and a pain when his Elves managed to kill every last one except for his current prisoner. Correction, he's now dead prisoner. "My Lord." Tauriel said as a few Elves dragged the headless body of the Orc prisoner away. The Silvan Elf did not understand the sudden emotions of her King nor did she understand the words the Orc filth spitted from its mouth.

But not Thranduil.

The Elvin King knows fully well who this _master_ was.

He turned his back to Tauriel and traced a finger silently on the smooth skin of his face; caressing the unblemished jaw up to his cheekbone 'till he felt the finger hang on nothing but air. Thranduil closed his eyes as the illusion of perfection disappeared and if there were a mirror, he knew he see the image of a man scorched.

Burn.

He understands that word more than people give him credit for.

Thranduil willed himself to place the illusion back into place as he turned to face his Captain of Guard with new orders. "Seal the Kingdom. No one goes in and no one will come out." Tauriel let her face show surprise as her mouth tried to form the words she cannot speak. Thranduil narrowed her eyes at her and for the first time felt annoyance at her sluggish response. "Well? Go!" The Silvan Elf cringed as the booming voice of Thranduil echoed in the throne room and no doubt down to the cellars. That, itself, should have made Tauriel cower in fear yet she needed to say this.

"What about Bilbo, my King?"

Thranduil stood; livid as he heard his beloved's name. He felt anger, hate, and, if Thranduil would be truthful, shame. Anger for Tauriel for even dare voicing her question. Hate for the Dwarves and shame knowing his Bilbo would probably never forgive him. "He will stay here." He said and his tone of voice left no room for argument as he left; leaving Tauriel to worry about the future.

* * *

"Why on earth am I not allowed to leave this room? Tell me."

"I'm sorry, Master Hobbit. It is the King's orders."

Bilbo sighed, who knows how many times that night, as he stared at the Elvin Guard inside his room that politely excused himself. After the chat between Legolas and he, a group of guards came marching towards them; bodies clad in full-armor with swords on their sides and bows on their backs. Legolas narrowed his eyes and stood in front of Bilbo like a protective father with their child. The Elf, who so obviously led the group, spoke to the Prince in Elvish; leaving Bilbo in the dark.

Yet the Hobbit could see the slight widening of Legolas' eyes then the narrowing of it. His voice replying in the Elve's tongue with a warning tone in every word. Bilbo looked from Elf and to Elf while balancing from foot to foot. The sudden feeling that something was going on overwhelming him.

At last, when the two Elves were finish talking (Arguing more like, Bilbo thought.) Legolas turned to him with an apologetic look on his face mixed with confusion in his eyes.

"I'm sorry I cannot continue our stroll, Bilbo. But you must go back to your room at once. These Elves will escort you back." Bilbo clumped his face in confusion; wanting to ask what was wrong but deciding against it for the Prince's face was pleading for him not to question.

"All right. I'll go back." Bilbo stared at the group of motionless Elves. He always thought the Woodland Elves to be imposing but now, suited for battle. No for war. They looked terrifyingly beautiful.

"I can go back on my own, Legolas." Legolas shook his head and appealed to Bilbo that it was for his protection. Bilbo wanted to protest. Surely, he was quite safe here in Mirkwood. But Bilbo sadly did not win the argument and he was alone with Elves with forlorn faces as Legolas walked towards the path to the throne room.

And now as soon as he set foot in his room, he has not been allowed to leave.

Dinner awaited him on his bed but the uncomfortable churning in his stomach made him look at the food with slight disgust. Something, he never thought he'll ever do as a Hobbit.

Bilbo tried to talk to the Elf guarding his door and his answers only frustrated him more. This time, the Hobbit finds out that his beloved, the _King_ ordered his Elves to keep Bilbo secured in his temporary room.

Thranduil maybe King and Bilbo maybe in his kingdom but he will not be treated like this, especially, since he knows that something is quite wrong. Bilbo slides his fingers down the pocket of his Elvin pants; playing with the gold ring inside. It's been a while since Bilbo used the ring for anything. Yes, he heard the whispers; its allure making his fingers twitch. But the happiness Bilbo has felt these past few days the content hum of his Soul Mark heating him made the allure bearable.

But now, Bilbo knew he needed to go to Thranduil and demand what on Middle Earth was going on. So, with a deep breath, the gold ring slid into his finger and refitted to match that one digit. He knocked on the door and Bilbo was not surprised that no movement, not even shuffling of feet, followed his act. Bilbo breathed in deeply once more and hoped his plan would work.

"Help! There's something in my room!" The sudden opening of the door almost knocked Bilbo to the ground yet he balanced himself hurriedly before moving for the agape door and into the palace halls.

Bilbo has never seen the palace this abuzz with tense guards roaming the stone halls. The Hobbit had to dodge guard after guard before he could even reach the paths that lead him up to the throne room. By then, Bilbo could feel his breathing labor and his heart hammer with slight tiredness. The slight sting of his injuries were not all that painful; Bilbo expected it would be much worse.

It seems his rest in Mirkwood is now doing it's miracle on him. The Hobbit threaded the winding paths up to the throne room then his ears twitched. Bilbo paused his steps as he strained his ears to hear a sharp sound in the air. His Hobbit ears picked it up once more and he hurried to climb the throne room where the sounds were coming from.

"He will not leave this palace and nothing you say will change my mind, Legolas." Bilbo felt his entire world stop. His heart pause and his eyes widened as he moved between the shadows of the throne room. He was hiding behind the stone posts even though his ring allowed him invisibility. But the truth unveiling before him made him more cautious. He laid his palms on the smooth pillars as he listened with silent dread at the arguing father and son.

Legolas looked exasperated as Thranduil turned his back to head towards what Bilbo could see was a small table full of bottles with red liquid. Wine, he concluded. "And if Bilbo find out of this? What will he think? What will he say?"

"He will understand." Was Thranduil's clipped response as his hands clasped on the bottle of wine and his golden cup; he realized with a sort of shock that his palms were slightly quivering. Because of Orcs? No. He knows he could easily slay those horrid creatures. For Bilbo? Thranduil clenched the stainless glass of the wine bottled and poured.

"What if he doesn't?" Thranduil continued to pour the wine to his cup; careful not to spill any of the red liquid as Legolas continued his speech. "Father, you know how important those Dwarves are and when Bilbo finds out you're keeping him from them-" a sudden gasp had the King and the Prince stop from their conversation. Thranduil narrowed his eyes at the empty shadows before him as he willed his other senses to discern this unknown being.

"Who dare hides behind the shadows of the Elvin King of Mirkwood?" He was not up for games. Bilbo was his main priority and right now, a creature beyond his eyesight in his palace. Another gasp was heard and Thranduil felt his Soul Mark suddenly soar with heat and his eyes widened as his ears picked up that familiar tone of voice.

It was Bilbo.

Bilbo was running, ring in his pocket, towards his temporary room.

He needed to get out. He needed to find his sword and get out and back to the others before Thranduil finds out.

Bilbo ran as fast as he could in the Mirkwood palace. Elves gave room for the curious, sprinting Hobbit with arched eyebrows and the guard almost sensed something was out of place. Yet Bilbo paid them no mind as he entered his temporary room and locked the door with a soft click. Bilbo's hands rested on his knees as he breathed in deeply; his heart was hammering in his chest and his curls were sticking on his forehead with sweat.

Bilbo straightened his back and even though he knew he should not be wasting any time he could not help but sit on his bed and hide his face inside his hands. He could not believe it. He could not believe that Thranduil would betray him like this and not allow him to fulfill the quest.

No. not just that.

The King of Mirkwood was going to let his family die while he babies him inside his walls.

Bilbo let a bitter laugh escape his lips and he felt his Soul Mark stinging his chest with heat and pain. The Hobbit gripped the part where he knew the blemish sat; his grip, no doubt, going to leave a bruise with how tight it was.

"Shut up you." He whispered. The Mark just heating further in response. "This is all your fault. If you haven't awaken then maybe this quest would have been finished. Then maybe the Dwarves could have had a home."

Bilbo felt a small splash of wet on his thigh and he realized that silent tears were coming from his eyes and traveling down his nose. Bilbo unclenched his hand and roughly wiped the liquid with his sleeve. Crying was most unfit for a Hobbit his age and he would not give Thranduil the satisfaction of seeing him like this.

So, with surprising energy Bilbo stood from his seat and started looking for his sword. Bilbo searched for a few good minutes before panicking at the thought that maybe the Elves took it for after all it was theirs. Yet, with slight relief he found it tucked under the bed. The leather was just the way he left it and the familiarity of the weapon brought him the slight sense of comfort.

Bilbo strapped the sword near his side and realized that his Elvin clothes will have to do for travel even though he wanted nothing more than to throw away everything Elvin (Except his sword of course.) As soon as Bilbo strapped Sting beside him, the heat of his mark strengthened and Bilbo knew it meant only one thing.

He heard it.

The shuffle of footsteps behind him where the door was. The Hobbit scanned the room for any source of escape and cursed his luck for the Wooden Elve's dislike of windows. Bilbo knew the door was his only chance. Of course, he could use the ring and escape; no one would be none the wiser. Yet… something was holding him back. Something making Bilbo stay in his place, a few steps from the door with his back turned while his fingers played with the ring of power.

He needed to see Thranduil one last time.

Even if it is goodbye.


	11. Chapter Ten

**Hi guys! So, here's another chapter for you. This is probably the longest in the story because I felt Thranduil and Bilbo had a lot of making up to do (and a bit of making out to do as well) Hope you enjoy it and thank you, again, for all your countless support. I wouldn't have gotten this far without you guys.**

 **If you want some daily dose of late-night thoughts and a few short stories, please visit my blog, if you have the time. It's called _The Wandering Fool._ It's a blog in Wordpress.**

 **Any comments, criticism, and reactions will be very much appreciated.**

 **Write On, people!**

 _ **T.W.F**_

Chapter Ten

Bilbo felt the pulse of his heart quicken as the lock of the door clicked once more. Of course he has a key. He's the bloody King for Valar's sake! Bilbo thought as the door slowly opened. The doer silently regarding him.

Thranduil has never felt ashen than he did now.

He did not know how but he just knew from that second gasp and from the heat of his mark that the creature hiding in the shadows was Bilbo; his beloved and second-half.

How on Middle Earth the Hobbit got away from his guard and managed to sneak up on him and his son baffled him. Making him think that his Hobbit was not being a truthful as he seems to be. Yet, right now, looking at the tense back of Bilbo who had a sword strapped on his side made him realize that he was no better.

Thranduil entered the room and closed the door with a soft click of the lock. Angry or not, he will not allow Bilbo to leave. The King of Mirkwood silently walked to his beloved until he was but a few inches away from him. He wanted to speak. He wanted to explain to Bilbo his reasoning and Oakenshield's stupidity but guilt was overwhelming him and filling his lungs instead of air. Bilbo was the one who choose to break the suffocating silence.

"How could you?" he whispered and a new batch of tears leaked from his eyes down his face. "I trusted you and you were going to lock me up here like a newborn babe while Thorin and the others battle for their home." Thranduil felt his anger reach a level he thought never existed as Bilbo's voice cracked every patience he ever mastered. All because of those Dwarves and their supposed King under the mountain.

"Your quest was destined to fail, Bilbo." He whispered; its tone so low and seething.

Apparently, that was enough for Bilbo to turn around and look at him with anger filled eyes but what broke Thranduil was the desperate tears escaping those brown orbs of his used to be cheerful Hobbit.

"Fail? Have you any evidence of that statement? Can you see the future?" Bilbo stepped towards Thranduil until their bodies were touching and even though the King was so much taller than the Hobbit, Thranduil felt utterly small.

"Can you look me in the eye and tell me with outmost certainty that we will fail?" Thranduil snapped then; staring at those eyes and hearing those resentful but pleading words unraveled his ages worth of patience. Thranduil kneeled down so surprisingly that Bilbo took a step back as the King of Mirkwood clasped his large, pale hands on Bilbo's small arms. The halves stared at each other; brown and blue and Bilbo realized that Thranduil's eyes were filling with tears.

"No, Bilbo. I cannot see the future thus I cannot tell you with certainty of how your quest will end." He whispered and Thranduil tried to swallow as his voice started to quiver and his chest started to tighten; his Soul Mark which was hurting him was now just a dull throb that he knew it was somber. "But if you fail, do you honestly think I can bare loosing another beloved? Can you not foresee me going back to the dark depths of despair? Do you believe that I would be able to live my life and read in the library and look at the garden without seeing your lovely eyes and hearing your adorable laugh."

Thranduil buried his face in the crook of Bilbo's neck when the Elvin King realized his tears were flowing freely now. He forgot the last time he cried like this; cried because of love.

"I cannot go through that again, Bilbo. I will not allow myself to hold another beloved's cold and lifeless body. So, if I have to trick you into staying here and risk you hating me for the rest of our days then so be it."

Bilbo stood; agape and suddenly weary as Thranduil cried softly on his shoulder. His hands started to caress Thranduil's golden hair while Bilbo started to give silent kisses to the side of Thranduil's face. Words, he knows, will not offer any comfort in this situation. How selfish was he? To think that Thranduil locked him in his room for the King's own reasons when in fact it was Bilbo who did not think of the King's feelings. Thranduil had been nothing but kind and thoughtful and loving and here he was ungratefully accusing him of betrayal.

"I'm sorry." Bilbo whispered as he continued to shower Thranduil's face and hair with small and somewhat shy caresses. The Hobbit apologized over and over again until Thranduil could take no more of his beloved's guilty laced voice. He wanted to hear him laugh and talk to him like the setting sun and a growling stomach did not matter. Thranduil raised his head from Bilbo's shoulder and he seemed to forget how close they were until he felt his nose touch Bilbo's small one. Thranduil knew his eyes were now tinted with red and he was not in his most elegant form yet he did not care as he started to memorize every detail of Bilbo's face; the outline of his cheeks, the curve of his jaw and the sculpt of his nose. The Elvin King raised a finger to trail the middle of Bilbo's nose down to his upper lips; causing Bilbo to sharpen a breath. The King did not need to see any more for the moment Bilbo slightly parted his lips he knew observing was over.

Bilbo closed his eyes and gasped as Thranduil crashed his lips on his. His hands which were gentle now weaved itself inside Thranduil's hair as he tried to support himself with such lustful ferocity. Bilbo expected he was the gentle kind of lover and that he wants nothing less from his beloved. Yet, Thranduil's feverish kiss was sending jolts of pleasure down his spine and below his nether regions. The Hobbit's knees buckled as he moaned and Thranduil laid his hands on Bilbo's waist to keep him from falling to the floor. When their lungs needed air, however, the two halves broke away from each other and Thranduil could see Bilbo's face was as red as any fruit up to the tip of his pointy ears.

"I apologize." He murmured and Bilbo immediately shook his head; a shy smile made its way to his lips as his small hand touched Thranduil's cheeks.

"It was amazing."

Thranduil felt love pass through his entire being before turning his head to softly kiss that small palm and before Bilbo even blinked the King lifted him off the floor and silenced him with another kiss. Bilbo was shocked that he was now in mid-air with the hands of his beloved on his waist yet the gentle and sweet kiss that he and Thranduil shared silenced all his confusion; his anger and his worries.

The Elvin King maneuvered himself towards the end of Bilbo's bed and gently laid his Hobbit down on the white sheets.

He knew that a part of this was wrong. That sensually kissing Bilbo with his body covering his smaller frame while his beloved released moans and shyly kissed back will, no doubt, lead to a night of regret. That if this continues, ages tradition will be broken and he will be the first royal blood to. Yet he could not help himself any longer as Thranduil released Bilbo's lips to kiss and nip on his neck. How long has it been since he felt this tingle? When did his heart leap with every sound his beloved was making?

Bilbo moan and one hand instinctively went to his mouth to try to cover the embarrassing sounds. The Elvin King continued the exploration of Bilbo's neck while his hands massaged Bilbo's sides.

But when Thranduil reached the hem of Bilbo's pants, the Hobbit panicked.

"Thra-Thranduil. Stop." Bilbo can handle kissing but the things that go beyond that safe territory is something he's not prepared for yet. A sudden pain on his chest made Thranduil look up as those words rang in his ears and he cursed himself silently for making Bilbo uncomfortable. He distanced his hands away from Bilbo's pants and murmured apologies to Bilbo's ears; gently kissing his forehead. Bilbo sighed in content; his panic subsiding.

"It's fine. I-I overreacted." The Elvin King shook his head and laid down next to Bilbo; tucking one arm beneath his back while the other circled around Bilbo's front.

"I told you one time I will only take what you are comfortable to give. I, myself, should have had better control as tradition dictates." Bilbo snuggled closer to Thranduil's; wanting to question this other tradition of the Elves yet finding himself tired. The day's events finally catching up to him. But even though his shoulders became lax and his eyes began to drift, he forced himself to look up at his Elvin beloved with a gaze of determination.

"I'm going." Thranduil's arms reflexively tensed as he heard those words. "And you can't stop me."

The Elvin King wanted to shout and curse and break something so he may show Bilbo his rage and let him see how such stupidity will get him killed. How on Middle Earth can a Hobbit defeat a dragon that almost wiped out an entire race? A race that Thranduil begrudgingly admits are born and bred warriors.

"I made a promise." Thranduil blinked out of his thoughts as Bilbo stared at him with a look of someone travelling in past memories before closing his eyes. "I promised them I would find them a home. How unfair it would be if I found my other home, no, my _true_ home while they trudge along forests paths in hope they will once again walk the halls of Erebor."

"They may find another mountain."

Bilbo sighed and shook his head at Thranduil's suggestion. In his mind, the Elvin King was just being childishly stubborn.

"Greenwood doesn't come close to any other forests, doesn't it?" Thranduil felt his throat dry and his chest ache more painfully than before as Bilbo made such an implication; even using the past name of his kingdom. The name which he holds so dear to his heart. Bilbo had a way with words and a small thought of him becoming an excellent diplomat made Thranduil's lips slightly twitch yet the thought of Bilbo facing dragon fire made him shudder.

"Thranduil." Bilbo whispered as the Elvin King hugged him as tightly as he can without crushing his small frame. His Hobbit wanted to stay; Thranduil was sure of it but loyalty is something he cannot fault.

"In two days time. Once my men are ready for battle, we will leave."

* * *

Bilbo was alone.

Granted, he was not _very_ alone that was what he felt, anyway.

The Hobbit was currently sitting on a wooden chair placed inside the lavish dining hall for breakfast and already a day has passed since his unsuccessful escape from Mirkwood. Since then Bilbo has neither seen nor heard from Thranduil at all for the moment he awoke that fateful morning after his supposed escape, the Elvin King was already gone. And the Hobbit didn't know if he could take this sort-of arrangement any longer.

'Tomorrow we will ride for Laketown.' He thought as he started rolling his food around the pearl-white plates. He wanted these two days (He tries, for the life of him, not to think of it as his last days. He can only shudder at the thought.) to be spent with Tauriel, Legolas, and, of course, his beloved, Thranduil. Yet instead he had spent yesterday doing little things that barely made any sense even to him

"You should eat, Bilbo." Tauriel was sitting in front of him; her own plate half-finished while his was barely touched.

Bilbo was thankful that he and Tauriel were the only ones in the dining hall for he wouldn't be able to handle over bearing Elves questioning him if he would want something else to eat.

"You will need your energy." Tauriel tried again and Bilbo smiled slightly as he stuck a piece of bread on his fork and nibbled slightly.

Tauriel almost sighed at such a depressed state her friend was in. The air the Hobbit had ever since she met him was cheery and light but since the day before yesterday his smile was forced and his laughter barely came out except for slight airy chuckles. The Silvan Elf knew, of course, why Bilbo was acting the way he was for she attended the tactical meetings and stared at The King's emotionless face and heard his dead voice.

She knows the feeling of allowing a beloved slip through your grasp but she cannot imagine what Thranduil must be going through for his experience was much different and much worse. Tauriel's other half was still alive but Thranduil's? His first was already enjoying life in the sky with the stars for company, she's sure yet his second one… was now going to face the dreaded Smaug.

"Are you going to attend another meeting?" Tauriel shook her head as she fixed the white napkin on her lap. Bilbo's face slightly lit-up for he hasn't spent much time with Tauriel ever since Thranduil announced the Elves were going to help him with the quest.

"I am going to prepare the troops. I still need to make sure all armors and weapons are ready." Tauriel felt guilt as Bilbo's face fell; his eyes dropping even lower and his lips fixed into a frown before changing into that fabricated smile she oh so hates.

"I apologize, Bilbo."

The Hobbit waved his free hand as his other one laid the fork on the table and started to clean his barely-crumbed covered mouth. "It's fine. I'm sure I can find other ways to entertain myself." Bilbo felt his mark sting at such an obvious lie. Elves have watched the Hobbit walk aimlessly through the halls of Mirkwood yet avoiding the inside garden and the library. Tauriel has heard of this and it seems obvious to anyone why Bilbo was so plainly avoiding those places.

"I will come and join you as soon as I am done."

Bilbo smiled a slight smile as he pushed his chair away from the dining table and slipping quietly out.

"Take your time, Tauriel. No need to bother yourself with this Hobbit." Before Tauriel can even protest and say how wrong he was, Bilbo already left with a slight bow. Tauriel could hear his fast steps and the click of the double doors as she looked at his plate full of food.

It seems she needs to talk to the King before the sun sets.

* * *

Thranduil mentally sighed as Elves upon Elves came towards him to give their brief reports in their chosen tasks for this upcoming battle. Supplies, medicine, tents, horses, and other necessities that Thranduil knows he will need if this quest of Bilbo will ever succeed. (He refuses to say it is Thorin's quest for as far he knows that Dwarf lacked common sense. This blasted quest was proof.) The Elvin King has been doing nothing but prepare for the onslaught of blood and grief; a part of him knowing that if the dragon woke from its slumber the village of Laketown will be the first to suffer its wrath. (Thorin, no doubt, did not think of _that_.) As much as Thranduil only cares for his kind, he is not so cold as to allow a village of innocent men, women, and children to die a fire death from the dragon's mouth.

'Besides, the world doesn't need a dragon.' He thought and Thranduil will surely kill the beast if it will ever do anything to his beloved Bilbo.

The Elvin King finally allowed himself a breath of relief as the last Elf turned away from him yet his hand went up to lay on his chest where he knew the pained Soul Mark was placed. He has not seen Bilbo in almost a day and it was slowly driving him both mad and dejected. When he woke up with Bilbo quietly breathing by his side, with his curls slightly hiding his face while his lips somewhat parted, Thranduil felt he joined the stars of the sky. Yet the conversation of the night before crushed him with the weight of the dread it carried. Now, here he was preparing for battle; to fight for both Bilbo's life and his love.

"My Lord." Thranduil raised his head and stared at Tauriel's stiff form in front of him; noting that her eyes spoke of silent anger.

"Tauriel, what news of the armory and troops?"

"It is ready, my Lord. We will be able to leave as early as the day sky starts to awaken."

Thranduil nodded and stood, a bit weary yet ever so graceful, towards his table of wine and chalices. He felt, more than saw, the penetrating gaze of his Captain of the Guard yet his fingers did not stumble and his body remained poised as he poured himself a cup of wine.

"If you want to speak, speak." Tauriel straightened her form and steadied her breathing as the words she practiced before coming here, vanished.

Yet solemn brown eyes and a broken smile entered her mind and slightly damaged her heart.

"Bilbo is in pain, my Lord."

The grip Thranduil had on the chalice was solid until he felt the jewels that decorated its exterior weigh on his skin. He did not face Tauriel and the spoken words were like taboo to his ears. Pain? Of course, he was in pain for the Elvin King was also in pain. He was suffering from images of war and cold bodies and lifeless eyes and dragon fire. Last night, he dreamt of Bilbo's charred body in his arms while sobbed like a child and his Soul Mark ceased.

It was a nightmare that he fears may become a reality.

Tauriel was playing with fire, she knows. The King has not even turned yet she saw the stiffing of his shoulders and slight shaking from his arms. She wanted to help them. Thranduil for he became the father she lost and Bilbo for he was the first true friend she's had in so long.

"Will you not go to him, my Lord?" she spoke those words like a prayer and if it were not for his sensitive ears Thranduil may not have heard it and he might not have turned to her with such a seething look in his eyes; the metal of the chalice bending from the force of his grip.

"I will go to him when I see fit. May I remind you that you are foremost the Captain of the Guard and it is your duty to protect our people and our borders. Other businesses that are not your concerns should be left alone." The Elvin King had an inkling that his words may have been too harsh yet he could take it back no more for the hurt in Tauriel's eyes were already prominent and Thranduil felt guilt.

"He is your beloved, my Lord that is true, thus, he is also part of our people and I am protecting him as such my vows dictates." Tauriel may feel hurt by the King's words but she will not allow such things to stop her so easily. Thranduil's head felt the start of a migraine as he turned his back to her. Tauriel has courage, he will admit that but pride and anger will continue to dim Thranduil's judgment.

"Go and do not ever speak of this to me again."

Animosity towards the Elvin King took root inside the Silvan Elf yet she fortified her defenses and bowed; knowing when she's fighting a losing battle. "I apologize for overstepping my boundaries then." The emotionless tone of her voice hurt Thranduil than he would have liked.

Tauriel turned swiftly and walked with slight rigidness yet her chin held high even though the hurt of being sent away and annoyance began to fill her. Before she could walk out of hearing, however, she paused and said. "You cannot lose him, Thranduil. Not like this."

Needless to say, the Elvin King has not been in the best of modes ever since Tauriel spoke those words with such remorse. What does she know? He asks himself as he sat on his throne, the room barely lit. Tauriel has not even found her beloved half yet she speaks as if she has. Thranduil scoffed at the thought; suddenly finding himself in the strange position of hate directed at his Captain of the Guard. He has not remembered a time that happened since he took her in his household.

"Father?" the soft-spoken question did not rouse Thranduil from his thoughts and only when Legolas walked out of the shadows did Thranduil look up to stare at his son's face. "The borders are all secured and the kingdom is well supplied. The people we'll be able to fend for themselves as we travel." Thranduil nodded and Legolas stood patiently as his father brooded once more. The Elvin King raised an elegant eyebrow as Legolas barely moved from his spot; expecting his son to move along.

The Prince of Mirkwood had his reasons, however, for standing there like a guard instead of returning to his duties for before coming here he had ran into someone… a softly crying Bilbo inside the library.

Legolas never passed the hallways of the library for he remembered tedious moments of learning languages and literature and history as an Elvin child. Yet something compelled him take that route and as he walked the empty hallway, his sharp-ears did not miss the soft hiccups and wheezes from behind the double doors. Legolas stared at the lifeless mahogany and thought to himself that maybe the awaiting battle was tainting his mind and senses. Yet, his ears twitch as another sniffle echoed and the Prince laid his palms on the soft wood and pushed ever so slowly.

What meet his eyes made him walk swift but quiet as he laid a secure hand on Bilbo's quivering shoulder. The Hobbit tensed and sharply looked up and Legolas felt his chest tightened at this lone sight. His friend sat on one of the wooden chairs while an open book laid out before him. Legolas could see his usual brilliant eyes were red and damaged and his cheeks were wet down to his chin. Bilbo, seeing that it was the Prince of Mirkwood, tried to hastily rub off the pour of tears still travelling his face; laughing it off and apologizing.

"You are in pain, Bilbo. That is no laughing matter."

"I'm fine, Legolas. Just have something in the eyes that's all. Dust and all that." Bilbo has prided himself in thinking of good excuses that can get him out of any situation. (He had a lot of practice in the Shire, after all.) Yet staring at those blue eyes that reminded the Hobbit so much of the Elf he was crying about made Bilbo falter. Legolas knew, of course, such a plain lie and squeezed the join beneath his palm.

"My father is to blame for this, isn't he?" He whispered and Bilbo saw his vision blurry as a new batch of tears accumulated on the ends of his orbs. Yet he answered with a shaky smile and laid one of his small hands on Legolas' shoulder; speaking in a voice that made Legolas think of the wise, old Elves that used to teach him in this very room.

"You can't blame him. He's angry at me and I can understand why. I can understand."

"My father does not deserve you."

Yet if even with his father's sensitivity Legolas will do everything he can do to see his father's happiness even if he is causing Bilbo pain.

"You seem to be blind to what's in front of you, father." Thranduil narrowed his eyes and stood with his body tense. Legolas cannot remember the last time his father looked so imposingly at him. Yet, the Prince stood his ground and unblinkingly stared at mirror eyes.

"Tauriel spoke to you."

But that was an answer Legolas did not expect and for a few moments his stare faltered and his eyes narrowed in confusion yet Thranduil thought he was correct.

"She, no doubt, told you about my demeanor towards Bilbo and the pain I am causing him." Thranduil turned and missed the look of surprise on Legolas' face as his hands started clenching the material of his robe.

"She speaks as if she knows what I am going through yet she does not know the love of a beloved yet. She cannot understand."

"But she does."

The Elvin King stopped and turned slightly to once again raise a thick eyebrow. Legolas paused, thinking if telling his father the truth would be wise. After all, Tauriel's position would cause questions and murmurs to pass through the Elvin Halls. 'But father is not one to judge.' He thought. 'And he is bound to a Hobbit.'

"Tauriel has already found her beloved, father."

Thranduil scoffed for he could not believe that his Captain of Guard had already found her other half. Yet seeing his son's eyes with resolve and tainted with, Thranduil realized, hurt, he knew what he spoke of was the truth. For how could Legolas jest about love?

"I am not surprise that you failed to notice for you, yourself, had also found a second love but she has."

"Who?"

Legolas' ears twitched for a single moment as he closed his eyes and sighed making Thranduil think how old he's son is looking. When the Prince stared back, however, Thranduil could see the makings of a bitter smile paired with mocking eyes.

"The young Dwarf Prince, Kili, I believe." The King of Mirkwood's presence changed into one of surprise and disbelief as memories of Tauriel acting outlandish. Her pained expression as she told him of the Dwarven prisoners. The happiness that seemed to be radiating out of her as she retired from guarding the cells and importantly the moments of anguish in the Silvan's elf face as she watched the Dwarves be carried by the river waves and out their borders.

A Dwarf, Thranduil thought.

Not only that but the Dwarf Prince, Thorin's youngest nephew.

If Thranduil was not so taken aback by this news he would have enjoyed the thought of Thorin's surprise Dwarf face but he had other things to worry about other than mocking the supposed King under the Mountain.

"And she told you about this?" Thranduil had a hard time believing that Tauriel would cause his son pain, purposely or otherwise. That bitter smile strengthened and Thranduil almost regretted his question.

"With eyes wide open, one does not need words to know the truth."

Thranduil wavered as Legolas' enlightened thought. For the first time in centuries, he was reminded that his son was not a child any longer and that his years of living was not the only thing that aged.

The Elvin King sighed as he walked towards his throne. Legolas saw how his shoulder slackened and his head hung low; such a contrast to the usual poised and prim King. Thranduil took a seat on the wooden chair and felt caged as it enveloped him in a taunting embrace. Yet the hardness of the surface and the soft texture of the wood gave him familiarity amidst this confusing times.

"Call Tauriel. I will speak to her about this."

Legolas, shocked and fearful of his friend's circumstances stepped forward to defend her and her unorthodox situation yet Thranduil raised his hand and silenced the words Legolas did not even say. The Prince gazed at his father and his emotionless face and established that his worries may be for naught as his head slowly nodded. But there is still one thing that they have not talked about; one thing that his father seemed to be evading.

"And what of Bilbo, father?"

Thranduil quieted for a few moments; his Soul Mark giving him suffering heat as his mind filled him of joyful memories of curly hair, blushing cheeks, and a contagious laugh. The King was so quiet in thought that Legolas wondered if his efforts were wasted on his stubborn parent yet a few words floated his troubles.

"I will dine with him tonight."

* * *

A soft knock echoed inside his temporary room and Bilbo felt his ear twitch at the sound.

Yet he did not make any motion to move and continued to bury his face on a pillow. He could barely breathe or was it because his chest was actually tired of the motion for all he did today was cry like a child? But nevertheless, the Hobbit just wanted his conscious to succumb to the depths of slumber and clear darkness. To his slight annoyance, however, the knocking persisted and refused to give him the silence that was a requirement in sleep.

'Go away.' Bilbo thought as he hugged the pillow closer to his chest and face. 'I just want this to end.' His Soul Mark vibrated heat both warming and painful as those words hit him like a sword found its competitor.

A voice, low and fair, vibrated from the Elvin Hallways and into to his quarters. "I know you're in there, Bilbo. The guards have informed me you have been resting here all afternoon." Bilbo let a sigh escape his lips and the sound was muffled by the cushion yet Bilbo knew that Tauriel will stand there all night long if need be. A part of him, he was sure, was joyed at hearing his friend but right now that part of him has been eaten by another more dreadful. Yet the Hobbit removed the pillow from his face and willed himself to stand upright. He can't remember his room being so cold as goose bumps invaded his arms even with the Elvin clothes sticking to him.

'Maybe it has always been this cold. Maybe you just had him to warm it up.' the bitter thought made Bilbo stumble a bit as his feet hit the floor and a harsh chuckle escaped him. He was acting like a Hobbit teen when in reality he was already fifty. He should be better than this! Yet even when his mind scolded him his heart and mark could take no more as his hand enclosed on the metal knob. Tauriel, from the other side, waited patiently as the door parted slowly before it opened completely.

"Good evening, Tauriel."

Bilbo looked at her with blackness starting to show under his eyes while his hair was in such disarray it made Tauriel wonder how she never noticed its length yet the Silvan Elf kept her face sympathetic; not wanting to give anything away.

"It is time for dinner, Master Baggins."

Bilbo's smile fell and his Soul Mark once again cried out in despairing heat. Dinner. Will it be another lonely dinner? He thought. If that were the case….

"I'm sorry, Tauriel. I'm not feeling up to it. I will join you for breakfast, however." Though Bilbo wonders if that were possible for no doubt Tauriel, as the Captain of the Guard, will have many duties for the upcoming travel to Laketown at dawn tomorrow.

"Oh, but you must come to dinner, Bilbo. Tomorrow-" Tauriel thought for a moment of the words she might say. She did not know if her friend needed words of comfort or encouragement but the small smile Bilbo sent her way made her know that he knew the thoughts travelling inside her mind.

"I truly am sorry, Tauriel but I just am not up to it. I'll have a something to eat tomorrow and I am sure my body can handle a night without food." Many another surprising words that have left Bilbo's lips ever since he entered Mirkwood. The Bilbo in the past, all snug in his armchair with his books on the side and his garden growing at the back, that Bilbo would have laughed and shook his head in disbelief at the thought of a Hobbit surviving a night without food in their Hobbit stomach. But this Bilbo, who outwitted Trolls and a Golem, who fought Orcs and spiders, who… found something he thought he would never find, would believe in much more surprising things than a Hobbit with an empty stomach.

Bilbo was about to close the door for he felt a new stinging in his eyes but Tauriel acted and moved her foot to stop the wood.

"If you would not join me for dinner then please allow me to show you something else." The desperation in Tauriel's voice made Bilbo raised a slight eyebrow as the stinging was forgotten. Tauriel looked pleading with such wide eyes and a hopeful face that made Bilbo reconsider his actions. While the Silvan Elf was praying to the Gods that the Hobbit may accept her proposal.

"All right. I'm sure it won't take long." Seeing the look of relief and joy on her face made Bilbo both happy with himself yet curious as to what his friend was up to.

The pair walked the same hallways to Bilbo's room but the Hobbit could see they were going deeper into the palace. They passed a few doors Bilbo did not even know existed yet he should have thought about it for a palace always did have more rooms than necessary. But one door already caught his eye before they paused in front of it.

It was a silver double door and Bilbo saw a lot of double doors in this palace but never one in this shade so he knew by that alone its significance. The intricate designs of trees, leaves, flowers, and stars only heightened its value. Tauriel knocked on its wood and Bilbo raised an eyebrow of confusion. Was someone in there? He wondered. But before he could voice his confusion, the Silvan Elf opened the entrance and the Hobbit felt himself being pushed forward into the open room.

He caught himself, or at least, that was what he thought happened. Yet once Bilbo regained his senses he realized that _someone else_ caught him. Literally. The Hobbit looked up and blinked and he did not even noticed the change of heat in his Soul Mark for he was much too busy staring at Thranduil's face. His smooth skin, long blond hair that was fanning out in their sides and stunning blue eyes that left him breathless.

Thranduil felt his nerves were jumping to say the least.

Once Tauriel admitted his situation to him, albeit reluctantly, he asked her to convince Bilbo to have dinner and lead him to his own personal quarters. That request left Tauriel smiling and beaming at her King. The Elvin King made sure everything was perfect for his little Hobbit for he has a lot to apologize for. Only the best cuisine was allowed to touch the silk, white cloth of his round table and only the softest of cushions sat on Bilbo's chair; waiting for him. Yet he knew that getting Bilbo to eat dinner was no easy task and Tauriel will have to resort to desperate measures. Though flinging him inside was a bit too much for Thranduil was quite worried for his injuries.

But now, looking down at Bilbo's face. His eyes and his hair Thranduil was left with no speech and even breath.

Bilbo, realizing that it was Thranduil who had caught him, moved away from him hastily and that caused his and Thranduil's mark to sting.

"Yo-you're here." He whispered; believing that his mind was playing tricks on him and giving him false hope. Thranduil smiled slightly; anger for his stupidity again filling his mind and knowing that if he were not blinded then Bilbo would have happily stayed in his arms.

'We can fix that.' He thought and took a tentative step forward his beloved.

"Indeed. I apologize that Tauriel had to assault you into getting here. No doubt, she had to abide by reckless measures." The Elvin King kneeled in front of the small Hobbit and traced his cheeks; searching those brown eyes for any sign of physical pain.

"Are you hurt?" Bilbo shook his head and felt his breathing come in short heaves; his eyes starting to sting with that oh so familiar tears. He raised his arm, however, to wipe them away lest Thranduil sees them. But the King took Bilbo's arm in his hand and instead of using any fingers, he used his lips to kiss away those fallen droplets.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"For my foolishness. For my pride. I told you that you are more important to me than titles yet I failed to show you that." Thranduil took both of Bilbo's small hand and started to pepper it with his pecks.

"Allow me another chance and I will not fail you. I will never turn my back on you anymore." Bilbo's tears came in falls yet the Hobbit did not notice for looking at those blue eyes he missed so much he knew he will always forgive Thranduil. Always.

"Promise me that." But he needs to know. He needs the reassurance that he will not eat alone and sleep while his mind is full of anger and grief.

Thranduil nodded and whispered. "I promise." Before, moving forward to slowly kiss Bilbo on the mouth. The Hobbit's arms, by instinct alone, encircled itself around Thranduil's kneck as his lips started to answer to Thranduil's song. He missed this. He missed the Elvin King's heat and frame enveloping his own.

It was minutes before both reluctantly parted for air and Thranduil thought Bilbo never looked so delectable before. With swollen lips and flushed cheeks and glazed eyes. He wanted to swoop down for another yet the growling sound of a stomach made itself known to the two halves. Bilbo's blush became more prominent but not because of the heat in his stomach or the content hum of his Soul Mark but because of the embarrassment of ruining such a moment. Thranduil narrowed his eyes and considered Bilbo quite closely.

"You're far too hungry for a Hobbit." It was a statement that made Bilbo wince for he knew he could not lie about his loss of appetite.

"I still eat." He whispered and Thranduil scoffed and stood before leading his beloved to the full course meal that sat content on its place on the table. Thranduil helped the Hobbit to his chair and Bilbo was pleasantly surprised that the cushion beneath his bum was quite soft. He gazed, both curious and famished, at the food laid out before them. Fried fish and seasoned vegetables. Two steaming cups of soup and the Elvin bread that Bilbo remembered he took during his espionage days in the Mirkwood palace. He couldn't stop himself to take an entire piece for hunger really was getting to him as Thranduil poured both of them red wine.

"This bring back memories." He said wistfully as he stared at the raisin bread fondly. Thranduil raised his eyebrow and smirked.

"So, the mystery of the disappearing Elvin bread has finally come to light." Bilbo choked on the soft wheat and Thranduil offered him his cup. The Hobbit sipped on it slowly and sighed in relief as the bread finally made the travel down his throat.

"You know about that?" Bilbo never told Thranduil about _that_. He preferred to keep as one of his more secretive moments in this grand adventure.

Thranduil chuckled at Bilbo's guilt but amused expression.

"The Elvin cooks have had centuries of time in the kitchen and never have they misplaced anything especially if it is the favorite bread of the King and Prince."

Bilbo blinked and his smile turned sheepish as the meaning of those words sunk inside him. "If I knew that I wouldn't have taken it."

Thranduil shook his head and took one whole Elvin bread and placed on Bilbo's still clean plate. "I am just glad you survived. Now, eat. You will leave this room until you are adequately sated as a Hobbit should be."

Bilbo honestly could not believe in a more satisfying dinner than that night. Not because of the food or the fluffy cushion he sat on. Nor the warmth that now seemed to invade his body or the stars that glittered beyond the furnished balcony. Yes, some of those things made it quite a memorable night but Thranduil's teasing quips and joyous laugh were so much more than all things in the physical world.

The tangible, he now sees, will never reach the heights of adoration.

Thranduil stared as he heard a contended sigh from the being in front of him. Compared to the deathly pale Hobbit his arms caught, he looked much better now. The Elvin King felt his heart flutter as he took a tentative sip out of his wine cup. His other free hand were playing with the edge of the chairs arms. He knew that this was the perfect time. Bilbo was about to finish dinner and stars are shining brightly than all his centuries in Middle-Earth. He chuckled; maybe it was only because Bilbo was sitting near him.

"Is something funny?"

Thranduil pulled the gold cup away from his lips and gently laid the container on the white table cloth. "Just a flying thought."

"Mind sharing it with a Halfling such as myself?"

Thranduil smiled and Bilbo was skeptical as the Elvin King rose from his seat; moving towards him and taking his hand. The fork that sat so nestled inside Bilbo's fingers were taken away and the Hobbit felt himself being tugged forward.

"What use for words when I can show you so much more?"

He never knew that the heart could gallop at such a speed but right now, with Thranduil leading him near his huge bed (Made for a King, no doubt about it.) Bilbo was certainly hearing the thumps of this organ. The pair stopped on the beds side and the Hobbit could now see from the corner of his eye a protruding object hidden beneath a velvet red cloth. Thranduil kneeled in front of Bilbo and using his thumbs lightly traced the upward skin of his hand.

"I never did complete my _Giving of Stars_ ritual." He solemnly whispered.

And Bilbo felt understanding dawn on him as guilt started to accumulate in Thranduil's eyes. If Bilbo felt some slight disappointment about Thranduil's true intentions, he did not show it.

"For an Elf not to finish it is such a disgrace for it is our most sacred tradition. But for the beloved it is such a poignant thing." He has heard whispered stories of Elves failing in their _Tel Anta en'_ _êl_ and even though their beloved had accepted it with a forgiving heart, a small seed of bitterness had still taken root and with passing centuries it grew into horrible fights and arguments.

Thranduil knows that with the Soul Mark two halves will never separate yet anger can make a person weary and loss light. He does not want that to happen to the two of them. For how many times now, Thranduil cursed his stupidity and, to an extent, Bilbo's loyal nature.

The Elvin King felt small fingers take a hold of his chin, however; tugging him to stare at the brown eyes of its owner. Bilbo had such a smile on his face that Thranduil's guilt only doubled at the look of such compassion.

"Well, this beloved is more than happy to continue where we left off. As they say in the Shire, the fish is better overcooked than burnt."

He would have laughed at such an innocent comparison to his people's Elvin rituals yet it seemed so right coming out of Bilbo's lips and shining eyes. Thranduil let go of the small hands and gently cupped the object wrapped in velvet in his palms. Making sure to handle it like he would with a babe. He paused to hold it near Bilbo's face and the Hobbit grew curious at its content. Wondering what was inside that made Thranduil hold it in such a way.

The Elvin King grew nervous as he tried to balance the object on one hand; his fingers beneath the objects edges while the fingers of his other hand clasped on the red cloth and pulled it slowly upward; little by little revealing its good.

The Hobbit stayed in trance as the crimson color of the cloth made way to the pure gold of what looked to be branches woven together to form a circular object. His eyes traced every twist and spin the branches took and paused at the small, red, round objects that were like drops of water joined on some of its parts.

'It's a crown.' Bilbo thought and suddenly he is reminded again that his beloved was not your average Elf.

Thranduil traced the delicately made jewel and presented it to his stunned Hobbit.

"It is costume made." He said. "Only the finest of our jewel masters can make such an object. Do you not like it?" The expression of utter bewilderment made Thranduil double think that maybe it was much too soon or much too grand for his beloved was such a simple and humble being yet this does come with being tied to a king.

Bilbo blinked multiple times before opening his mouth and closing it once more. Not really sure what to say. Finally, he said. "Just caught off guard, that's all. I, I never really received a crown before. In fact, usually Hobbits give me plants and weed to smoke. But do not doubt its beauty for it is quite so." And that was the truth for the richness of the gold and the transparency of the round jewels was an art in itself. But Bilbo had doubts for a crown must have a ruler and if this is _his_ crown then logic will follow that he is that ruler. The Hobbit felt his hands sweat at the thought of ruling a race that he was quite sure did not like him; let alone trust him to make decisions.

"You think of yourself far too low, my love." Thranduil did not need spoken words from his beloved to know the thought going inside his curly head. Centuries of observation and a little heat from his Soul Mark made him know the feelings running through his Hobbit's veins.

Bilbo's head slipped down to stare at the smooth flooring; sudden self-pity rushing towards him in waves. "I believe many Elves do not like me." He whispered and the Elvin King felt anger at such a statement yet he cannot, unfortunately, deny it for some Elves find him wrong and strange.

For the first time in centuries, he cursed the hard headedness of Woodland Elves. "My people are petty that way, Bilbo. But do not think that they are right for they do not know the Hobbit I talked with. They do not hear your wise words or know yet of your kind heart." Thranduil raised Bilbo's chin like the Hobbit did for him. Using the clear blue of his eyes to transmit every emotion his words may lack.

"They have not yet learned of the consort that will bring a new era to Greenwood."

The words laid heavy inside Bilbo but not because of fear and assumption but trust. Knowing that Thranduil trusted him to the point where he will let Bilbo rule by his side made him feel worthy to be the beloved of a King.

"Then I must not fail you." He whispered; touching the fingers that held his chin and kissing it gently.

Thranduil felt immense joy in those words and the heat that followed Bilbo's feather-like kisses almost made his body weak in response. He wanted to close the distance between him and his Hobbit and show him the passion that has been bottled up inside him since the day he laid eyes on his curly hair and wonderful smile. But the crown that sat on their middle was serving as his barrier and even though Thranduil could just put the pesky thing on the bed he cannot for the crown is not just a barrier but it is also a reminder that he is King and the King, of all people, must follow tradition. He already broke one; he will not break one again.

Thranduil tug his fingers away from those lips and Bilbo sent him a slight disappointing look. Yet he paid it no mind as he hid the crown from the view of the world and placed it once again on his bed. When Erebor is once again reclaimed by the Dwarves and they had traveled back to Mirkwood, that crown will sit on top of his beloved's head like it should.

"This is my gift of loyalty to you. Though you must know that jewels or gold will never begin to show my faith for if there ever comes a time where I must give up my life, I will. You are my consort, my beloved, my other half, and my love; the same as I am yours."


	12. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven

Bilbo had always enjoyed sunrises.

He basked in the slowly creeping yellows, oranges, and gold for it made him think of a day with no worries. No faults. Before reality and his depressing state of loneliness solidifies, those content moments of peace became his solitude in life. When he meet Thranduil and his Soul Mark now finally became complete, he felt a thousand sunrises will never compare to the joy of finding one's beloved half.

Yet all things must always come to an end.

He realizes this now. As he rested inside Thranduil's arms; eyes closed but conscious awake.

Today, they would travel to Lake-town. There they would rendezvous with the Company and continue and, finally, end their journey. Bilbo snuggled closer to the open space of Thranduil's throat; breathing on the pale skin.

Right now, in this moment, Bilbo did not want the sun to rise.

The Elvin king tightened his hold on the Hobbit. Thanking the Gods that he allowed his beloved to sleep here, in his bed. It was truly a test of control for the King for his Hobbit's intoxicating scent and petite form felt perfect so near him. He did not even want to sleep; wanting to just stare at Bilbo's peaceful face yet he knew he needed rest to win this battle.

Thranduil's hands started to slowly rub Bilbo's sides and the Hobbit only squirmed and moved closer to the body in front of him; wanting to never leave its embrace.

Yet their moment of blissful ignorance was broken when a knock, small and hesitant, broke through the mahogany doors. "My king." Tauriel said; her voice lacking all emotions. "It is time."

Bilbo felt his breathing deepen and his body shake as his fingers tightly clasped on Thranduil's robes. The Hobbit shut his eyes hard; letting lines form near its place. Last night, he was adamant of finishing his promised quest of giving the Dwarves a home yet now that it was coming true. Now that he had to part with Thranduil, he realized the fault of loyalty and promises. Thranduil did not respond to his Captain of Guard's words nor did he need to for right now the only being that mattered was the shaking Hobbit in his arms.

"Bilbo." He murmured; his hands caressing the soft curls of his beloved.

"Ease your worries, my love. They will do you no good."

Thranduil could have said more. He had the wisdom of ages, after all. Yet his mind found no more words to console either Bilbo or himself.

The Hobbit finally unclasped his fingers from their tight grip and opened his eyes to stare at the blue orbs of the Elvin King yet his shaking, Thranduil could see, was not stopping. "I'm scared." Bilbo whispered. He has always felt the fear. Has always known its existence since he signed the bloody contract with its different forms of death yet he has never minded the emotion for in his mind he had nothing to be scared off.

Thranduil's hold tightened on him and his eyes steeled; remembering dragon's fire. "Be brave." He whispered; emotions flashing in his eyes. "You will come back. I know you will." Or so the Gods help him, he will kill Oakenshield himself. Bilbo smiled ruefully. "It is not death I fear." That's right, he thought. He knows, now, that in the past he had nothing to leave behind except, sadly, his home and his books and his garden. All physical objects that will decay with time.

But now, he had more to lose than ever before.

"If you want to stay inside as we prepare, I'm sure I can escort you back to your room, Bilbo."

The young Hobbit shook his head; the curls bouncing while his fingers fiddled with the ring in his Elvin clothes. Legolas felt slight worry and annoyance at the stubbornness of his friend's decision. The Elvin Prince could see how the thousands and thousands of warriors wrapped in their golden armor was disturbing the small being as they readied themselves on the courtyard. Yet Bilbo was not one to budge as he watched on the high balcony and has even taken his sword with him; clutching it on his side like it was the only thing keeping him from falling down.

"It's fine." Bilbo mumbled. "I need to do this." It was his fault, after all. Why all these Elves were marching towards battle, leaving their families, their children behind.

'All because of Fate's design.' He added to himself; bitterness swelling inside him.

Legolas understood his friend's reason, no matter how self-consuming it may be. So, he decided to just stay by the Hobbit's side and the pair watched together as the Elves of Mirkwood willed themselves for battle. Forming themselves in columns of lines with bows in hands and swords on sides. Their leader and king, who was sitting on his magnificent Elk, stationed himself in front of the troops of Elves and Bilbo thought out loud how he could stand so confident. His son and heir smiled at the Hobbit's question and stared at his imposing father. "No one will truly know what makes a king a king. Maybe it is courage. Maybe it is responsibility to his people." Legolas turned his head slightly to look at the awed Hobbit as his father gave his commands. "Maybe it is something else." He whispered yet Bilbo did not hear him for the Elf in question was gracefully moving towards them. Thranduil departed from his seat on the Elk and Legolas excused himself to take his position amongst the army as he saw his father enter the palace grounds.

It was only a few minutes before Thranduil was inside the room for which Bilbo was waiting.

Thranduil felt lips tug when he saw Bilbo's wide eyes staring at the Elk in front him. "I wish you could ride him. But I have prepared a pony for your use. After the battle, maybe then you can." Bilbo blushed at his beloved's words and nodded. The two stared at each other for a few moments; ignoring the silence of an awaiting army behind them before Thranduil cleared his throat. "I have something for you." He said and Bilbo grew curious. The Elvin King moved his arm and beckoned for something behind him and Bilbo was surprised that he did not notice Tauriel before as she came forward; in her arms a small pile of, what Bilbo could see, bronze and silk. Tauriel offered the pile to her King and gave Bilbo a nod. He would have been saddened at such a greeting from his friend yet he understood that here she was the Captain of the Guard first and foremost.

Bilbo's beloved took the pile from her and dismissed her with a curt nod.

Thranduil took steps towards the middle of the room and Bilbo, not knowing what else to do, followed him.

"A few more moments and the sun rise will rise and we will move to battle." Thranduil said as he placed the pile on a nearby table and started arranging its form. "But before then, I would like to appease my worries with this." With the pile now in order, Bilbo stared at an Elvin armor, the size of which fits an Elvin child yet just perfect for a full-grown Hobbit, resting on the wood. Thranduil raised his fingers to traced the elegant lines on the bronze metal and from the corner of his eye saw Bilbo taking in this sudden truth of the circumstances they were in.

"It is light to the body and the plating's are easy to remove if needed. Once inside Erebor, you would be able to unclasp it with ease yet you would still be protected with the skin from the forests." He took the inner coverings and presented it to the Hobbit. "It is my fourth gift to you. My gift of protection." Bilbo's ears twitch as Thranduil's voice cracked and he saw his beloved trying to regain his composure. His small hands surrounded the big ones of the Elf and he gave it a light squeeze. Bilbo only nodded. Not sure what words he could say and Thranduil turned to give his Hobbit the space he needed to change.

The armor fitted him perfectly and Bilbo did not need to know that Thranduil ordered it to be made especially for him. The skin, he suspected would be itchy and rough with such color and lines, yet it glued to his skin like a strong blanket and the plating's were as light as a petal. There was no mirror in this room but he did not need it to know he looked like a warrior.

Small but a warrior

Thranduil turned and felt his throat constrict at the sight of his Bilbo looking ready for war. It was the farthest thing he wanted for him yet he knew it was the only way to soothe his mind and his Soul Mark.

Bilbo gave him a shaky smile as his hand clasped on the hilt of his sword; his belly churning with sudden nerves and his mark was giving him slight comforting heat.

The sound of a horn, whole and booming, signaled the first rays of dawn has arrived.

"It is time." The King whispered and the pair made their descent down the Elvin army awaiting commands.

* * *

The travel to Lake town was quiet and the atmosphere heavy.

Bilbo felt so small riding with Tauriel and Legolas by his sides while Thranduil led the army in front.

He thought the two Elves would have ignored each other for a few days or months because of the unwanted heartbreak yet seeing them converse like nothing hindered their friendship in the past made the Hobbit sigh in relief for he did not want a much more tense situation than necessary.

The Hobbit did not hear the thundering of footsteps that signaled an army yet he knew the troops were there and walking with such silence that only Elves could master. He wanted to converse with his Elvin friends yet he did not want to disturb the forlorn silence that has invaded them throughout their travel; thinking how stupid to talk of plants and books with a battle nearing them. So, it was with relief when his eyes laid upon the desecrated town where it housed his Dwarven friends.

The men guarding the trading routes of Lake town already saw their company from afar, so, it was with great embarrassment for Bilbo did the people huddle to form a small crowd for they wanted to see if it was true that the great Elvin King Thranduil was coming their way. Thranduil stopped and like puppets rehearsed for perfection everyone behind him did as well. All the people stood in awe at the robust yet beautiful looking Elvin King in front of them.

Thranduil scanned the crowd for any sign of small built bodies and curly hair and he knew Bilbo was eagerly doing the same yet with both relief and annoyance Thorin and his band of Dwarves where nowhere to be found.

Late as ever the Dwarves.

"I wish to speak with the Master of this town." His voice rang throughout the fog and the ill-made houses and like a dog that was ordered to make itself known, a man with shoulder-length orange hair and two thinly lines of a mustache tried to carry himself among the crowd with another man dressed in all-black chastising the people to get back and give way to the _master_. Thranduil narrowed his eyes as the disgusting man awkwardly walked in front of him and the man, who no doubt is his right hand man, loss all remnants of speech.

"I, welcome, you, King Thranduil to Lake-town!" the Master bowed a low-bow and his assistant followed with his own. Thranduil nodded and the Master allowed his head to look up to stare at the Elf that has been his leader in trade and Bilbo could not help but peek at this mouse-like man. "What has this humble town done to be graced with the presence of such royalty, my Lord?" Thranduil felt his annoyance double at such a groveling yet his face remained a mask of disinterest as he spoke. "It seems you have unlisted visitors in your town." The Master's face held a look of confusion which would have made Bilbo laugh if it were not for the seriousness of their situation. "I do not know of such visitors, my king. Surely they are not here in Laketown."

Bilbo felt panic invade him at those words. Thoughts of the Company failing to reach this declining town circling his mind. Thranduil felt his Soul Mark pulse and he knew Bilbo was not calm. "Do not be so quick to decide for I'm sure not everyone here speaks to you of their on-goings so truthfully." The people murmured in agreement and Thranduil saw the Master's face redden in embarrassment. Yet it seems the rat-faced man truly did not know anything and the Elvin King wondered if Thorin was so idiotic enough to go to Erebor on his own. Yet the thought flew away as his ears heard the sound of shouts and fast shuffling of feet.

"Bilbo!"

"Master Hobbit!"

"Our burglar has come back!"

Bilbo only saw the crowd quickly giving way to beings that were far too small and heard slight gasping sounds of surprise before going down from his pony and as soon as his feet touched the ground, he was surrounded with dirty, grinning, and oddly smelling of fish Dwarves. The Hobbit has never been so glad to see those curls of hair and white beard. "Everyone, you're okay." The relief in his voice almost made him laugh and he was surprised at the sudden silence between the group. It was Fili who first broke the silence; the young prince pointing a finger at his clothes. "What are you wearing?"

The Hobbit felt himself blush as he forgot his current predicament of being wrapped on not of his clothes. "Elvin clothes." He stated simply. Not wanting to get into an explanation now for it was far too public. Bilbo turned his head to stare at Balin and the old Dwarf understood the message inside those brown eyes. "His clothes matter not. What does is that he has returned." Bilbo was glad of his interference and everyone seemed to accept the explanation and all the Dwarves seem to be talking at once; asking him questions about his health and his leg. Bilbo would have told them to ask questions later if it were not for the shuffling of feet beside him. The Hobbit turned his head and all went quiet once more as the rightful heir of Erebor came face to face with their burglar.

Bilbo, honestly, did not know the cause of his sudden unease at seeing Thorin for he thought seeing a friend, who you thought may or may not be well, should be a splendid occasion. Yet he hid his true emotions well as he gave the supposed King a relieved smile. "Thorin, I'm glad you're okay." The Dwarf did not know what to say for he looked as if he were still shock at seeing Bilbo in the flesh yet as he opened his mouth Thranduil's Elk suddenly stomped on the solid ground.

Both Kings stared at the other and everyone even the men of Laketown could feel their animosity.

Thranduil broke the line of sight first; not wanting to waste time with such petty games.

"I request lodgings from the Master of Laketown and an open space where my men can set up camp."

The Master absolutely did not want to take the Elves of Mirkwood and these Dwarves that had so well-hid themselves from him inside his town. Them being here will bring nothing but misfortune he knows! Yet not wanting the wrath of Thranduil on him and risking the very profitable trade with his kingdom, (The only trade he has, mind you.) the Master flashed a smile that showed his two front-teeth and bowed once again. "It would be an honor, my King!"

* * *

"You must order the people to leave this town before it burns to the ground."

"And what makes you think it will burn, Elf?"

"Have lost your senses, Dwarf? Or were you not born with any? Smaug is not so easily tricked and when he awakens Laketown must be ready."

Thorin felt anger course through his veins at such insult thrown to his face and in front of his kin. Yet he will not lose and the Dwarf stood his ground, inching towards an unsuspecting Bilbo. "I have faith in our burglar. He is one of a kind." Thranduil felt his fingers twitch towards his sword. He did not miss the slight movement towards his beloved and if it weren't for Thorin's ignorant state, he would have slashed him where he stood.

Bilbo, on the other hand, was quite annoyed at such childish reprimands as he stood in the middle of these two arguing Kings while at the same time glaring at the Company of Dwarves that were no doubt plotting behind Thorin. "Will you two stop it for a moment? Arguing amongst yourselves will do you no good." Thorin was surprised at Bilbo's angry statement. He has never known the Hobbit to get angry and would dare raise his voice to a King. Yet when he looked back at Thranduil, the Elvin King seemed not to mind being scolded by someone half his height. The Hobbit ignored Thorin's stare and gave him a thankful look. "I, thank you for your trust Thorin but for the good of this town and its people we must take all necessary precautions and that includes an early withdrawal."

Thranduil would have smirked at the Dwarf king's stubborn but succumbing face if it were not for Bilbo turning his attention to him. "However, I fear that the Master of this town will be if no use." He said and his beloved nodded for it was the truth. Right now, standing inside his home full of gold and riches and smelling of wine and whiskey, Thranduil knew the fat man would run off the minute he is given the chance.

"Then we must find someone else commendable for the job."

All stayed quiet and even the Dwarf twin's mumbling and plotting ceased as they thought of a man who can lead the already scared people of this forgotten town.

Thranduil raised a brow as an old Dwarf with a long, white beard came forward. "If I may?" Polite, he thought and the Elvin King nodded in good will. "There is a man who I would recommend for the job."

"Who, Balin?" Bilbo asked; quite curious as to who would gain Balin's respect.

"Bard, also known as Bard the Bowman."

The Dwarves all nodded furiously and Thorin, inwardly, approved of Balin's choice. He was surprised, however, when Bilbo looked at Thranduil as if he was seeking the Elf's approval. It both aroused his curiosity and his anger.

Thranduil nodded and turned to this Dwarf named Balin. "I will send out my men to retrieve him." The Elvin King turned his head ever so slightly to his son by his side and Legolas did not need more words as he started walking towards the door. Both Thranduil and Bilbo did not miss the slight narrowing of Kili's eyes as the Prince of Mirkwood passed by him.

Thorin heard the door click and he shifted his attention back to the now whispering Hobbit and Elf. Sudden anger blooming inside him once more. Why was Bilbo so comfortable with the King of Mirkwood? He's aloof, proud, and arrogant. As far as Thorin knows, Thranduil thinks every being is beneath him. So, why was he whispering to his Hobbit with such small and attentive eyes?

No one should be looking at his burglar with such eyes.

Thranduil felt eyes directed at him and he turned his gaze to meet Thorin's enraged ones

The Elvin King stood up to his full height, thankful of the master's high roof, and considered the shaken Dwarf before him. "Is there a reason for your disdain, Oakenshield?" He knows he should not be aggravating the Dwarf King, especially with Bilbo casting him a warning look yet the look that Thorin keeps giving his beloved was sending his Soul Mark into a scorching turmoil. Thorin's scowl deepened farther as he tried to remain level-headed. "Is there a reason for your sudden likeness towards Hobbits?" Everyone, notably Bilbo, was quite surprise at the tone of Thorin's voice. It suggested a sense of possessiveness that Bilbo never knew that Dwarf had and in all honesty made him uncomfortable. In answer, however, Thranduil's hand inched towards his sword even more.

Bilbo coughed loudly as a sudden tension made itself known.

"I think maybe it's time to explain." He said. Not really knowing what else to say in times of racial feud. He glanced towards Thranduil and hoped his hand would not reach the hilt of his sword. The Hobbit let out a sigh of relief as the Elf's hand laid limp by his side, unknowingly following his wish. The Hobbit turned to his Dwarven friends and wondered how on Middle Earth he would start.

'Oh, Valar, help me.' Was his last thought before he began to tell his own personal adventure with the Elvin King of Mirkwood.

* * *

Tauriel had known that the position of Captain of the Guard had its perks and nuisance.

One, it allowed her some power of the Elves, especially those that thought of her too young and too naïve. (Let's not forget that she is Silvan.) It gave her slight satisfaction at giving them commands. But giving commands are also tiring. Something that many people fail to comprehend. After all, she must think of her demands thoroughly lest she might find her comrades have fallen.

She, undoubtedly, does not want that.

"I want all the tents ready before nightfall." Tauriel commanded as she walked the busy field, another Elf guard beside her. He nodded; not bothering to give his Captain a verbal respond yet Tauriel did not feel offended for the situation of war was ranking in her mind. She was left with command of the army as Thranduil and Bilbo handled the Dwarves and their annoyed king.

The lone Silvan Elf did not show fear or any emotion as Thranduil informed her of this. Not even when she passed by her destined beloved, Kili. Though the sting of her mark left quite an impression on her.

Yet how can one think of things such as love and destiny when you have more than a hundred thousand Elves arranging tents and sharpening weapons on an open field near a mountain where a dragon slept?

She certainly cannot.

However, it seems her beloved can.

Tauriel raised a brow slightly as she saw from afar a small, child-like figure looking around nervously near the flaps of her tent. She turned to the Elvin guard and gave him a stiff nod; indicating his presence was not needed. Tauriel did not need to see his eyes to feel the caution and disgust coming out of him as she made her way to the young Dwarven prince.

She stopped, centimeters away from him, and neither the sting of her mark or the relief she felt knowing he was safe, could hinder the awkwardness coming from both of them.

Kili coughed and looked down on the ground; his feet making little actions of movement while his fingers dwindled with open-air. He did not know what to say to this beautiful Elf the Gods have given him. He cursed the fact that his prowess of the bow and intellect of pranks did not give him the confidence to utter words of poetry and lyrics.

"Would you like to come in?" The Dwarven prince looked up slowly and was meet with dazzling yet shy eyes. Tauriel smiled, a small smile, yet Kili almost drowned in that smile. "It is much more private inside. None will bother us." Privacy, yes. They need privacy for matters such as this one. Kili swallowed and nodded; shocked that he was already feeling out of breath by just standing so near to her.

"If my lady will allow it."

The larger smile and tainted cheeks that rewarded him made him thank his sometimes good luck.

* * *

Bilbo sighed happily as he watched from a good distance the two now reunited beloveds look at each other with small, almost shy smiles.

After the meeting, which was far too much of a headache for him, he decided that he would take a walk to clear his mind and ultimately run away from curious questions and angry Dwarves.

No. Not Dwarves. Just _a_ Dwarf.

The Hobbit, honestly, did not know why Thorin was so angry at him finding his love. As his friend, Bilbo expected his support and if not that at least his acceptant in the fact for he really cannot do anything about it. And Bilbo did not want him to do anything about it. He was quite happy with Thranduil, thank you. That's why it remains a mystery to him as to why Thorin was shaking in rage and screaming curses at the Thranduil, who Bilbo knows was near close to losing his temper at that time.

"We'll handle him, Bilbo." Was Balin's words as the others forced the Dwarven king outside of the small space which they took residence in. "Don't let him trouble you." But Bilbo can't help but think about it. Even when he walked through the now occupied field full of Elvin warriors, he thought about it.

That's why he was thankful that amidst this war filled haze, he found Tauriel and Kili met each other again after the messy escape of the Dwaves from Mirkwood.

Bilbo did not need the sharpen senses of the Elves to see blushing faces and hear frantic heartbeats. He knows from experience the sensation of it all.

The young Hobbit snickered as Kili lose his footing thus losing his balance. He saw Tauriel hold in a laugh as the Dwarven prince tried to regain as much pride he lost as he tried to stand with grace yet looking like a teen in love.

"So, that is Kili, Prince of the supposed mountain." Panic set in Bilbo as he heard those words behind him. He turned slowly to see the tall figure of Thranduil, out of his armor and in fine silk, and Bilbo hoped that he did not see the two beloveds enter Tauriel's tent. But Thranduil's calculating gaze crushed his spirit. "A-ah, Thranduil, I did not know you were going out. I-I thought that you were going to go over some tactics with the Bardsman." Thranduil shrugged, his gaze not leaving the tent Bilbo was just looking at. "Should I remind Tauriel of her duty to the Elves of Mirkwood?"

That did it.

Bilbo clenched his fists as he felt his lungs try to take in air; the annoyance with the Dwarves and the confusion with everything around him was now becoming something else. Anger.

Anger suddenly bloomed inside him from the thought of someone trying to destroy the love of two-halves and the Hobbit did know that he was already shaking form it as his face went pink. "Now, you listen here-" His voice was quiet; almost a whisper in the sound of the wind yet Thranduil recognized his mistake. "-I know Tauriel is the Captain of the Guard but she also has an obligation to herself and that obligation is happiness. Now, if Kili makes her happy you will not destroy that. Even if he is Dwarf and she is an Elf." Thranduil had a look of genuine surprise on his face and amidst Bilbo's anger, he suddenly felt guilt at telling him off.

'Oh, what if some of the Elves heard us? They might think of me as a disrespectful Hobbit.' Bilbo was about to apologize for his outburst when he felt weight on him and his shoulder. Thranduil was suddenly on his knees and hugging him; here, on this courtyard where anyone can see. Bilbo raised his hands to place it on Thranduil's chest; wanting to push him away as to not damage his reputation further yet the Elvin King's hold on him only tightened in response.

"My, young Hobbit, I was only jesting. You do not have to worry about Tauriel for Legolas has informed me of this event even before traveling."

"Legolas?" Bilbo asked.

He felt Thranduil hum in response and his arms stayed on the Elvin King's chest. "So, you knew? Are you unhappy?" the murmured quesiton made Thranduil remove his head from the crook of Bilbo's shoulder. His Hobbit looked worried. Thranduil could now see just how dear his and Tauriel's friendship truly was.

"I did not think the Vala would even dare put an Elf and a Dwarf together nor would I have allowed it." Thranduil leaned forward to rest his forehead upon Bilbo's; breathing in his Hobbit's sent. "But that was before a Halfling came lurking inside my palace walls and stealing my favorite raisin bread." Bilbo chuckled despite himself. "You will never forget that, will you?"

"As far as I'm concerned, no. I may even write that in song, one day"

More chuckled of laughter escaped him at Thranduil's teasing and his arms found its way to Thranduil's neck as he savored this closeness. "Tauriel will be so happy." He murmured as he let his eyes drop. Thranduil followed the movement closely with his eyes as he let out a content hum.

In the distance, the two beloveds did not notice the burning eyes of one King.


End file.
